Circulo Magicamente Amoroso
by CaocHatsune
Summary: Han pasado años desde que Timmy perdio a sus padrinos, ahora con 15 años siente un vacio aun cuando no puede recordarlo, un chico podra llenar ese vacio en su corazón, pero ¿quien? Timmy X Gary ó Remy ó Nega
1. Capitulo 1: Preparatoria

**Bueno, en primera los personajes no me pertenecen; y en segundo anuncio que este fanfic es YAOI (Chico X Chico) si no te gusta, no lo leas.**

**Que lo disfruten n.n**

**CAPITULO 1: LA PREPARATORIA**

Su primer dia en la escuela media, sus mejores amigos habían decidido un futuro distinto al de él: AJ había ido a la universidad antes de terminar su ultimo año en secundaria, nada de que sorprenderse; Chester se mudó después de terminar la secundaria después de que su padre enfrentara cargos penales por destrozo de propiedad ajena; y para su desgracia la única persona que conocía en aquella nueva escuela era su ex novia Tootie, no es que la odiara o aborreciera, sino que le molestaba un poco ser acosado, aunque seguían siendo amigos ella se había vuelto una chica muy linda (no tanto como Trixi Tang, que ahora trabajaba como actriz en Hollywood) con sus lentes ahora con pasta mas delgada haciéndola ver muy dulce, su cabello negro azabache hasta la mitad de la espalda y un leve maquillaje en su rostro. Tantas cosas habían pasado en su infancia y todo cambiaba tan repentinamente, aunque aun se comunicaba con ellos por teléfono, los extrañaba.

Él también había cambiado, su cuerpo delgado y algo escuálido, pero sus mejillas rosadas lo hacían ver aun infantil, con una sudadera rosa y debajo de esta una simple playera blanca, jeans y su gorra rosada que ocultaba parte de su cabello castaño, un poco cubriendo parte de sus ojos. Desde que había cumplido 14 años sentía algo distinto, sentía un vacio enorme; ¿quiza extrañaba a Vicky?

-Agh! No-se dijo a si mismo en voz baja, aun cuando ese año había sido despedida ya que Timmy tenia edad suficiente para quedarse solo, a sus 15 años no dejaba de pensar en ese vacio que no desaparecia.

-¡Timmy!-escucho a sus espaldas, y vio a Tootie corriendo con una falda corta y un sueter azul marino que resaltaba un poco su busto, mientras calzaba unas botas-en el primer dia no deberías estar solo-dijo sonrojada, y mientras iban por la calle directo a la estación de autobús, sonrió a la pelinegra.

-que linda, supongo que esta bien-dijo Timmy con su voz ahora mas madura, pero con un tono infantil aun.

Al llegar al autobús se sentaron juntos y platicaron de sus aventuras en vacaciones, Tootie había ido con su familia a visitar a su familia en los angeles, mientras que Timmy solo jugó videojuegos, leyó comics mientras sus padres habían ido unas semanas a las cataratas del Niagara; ya se había acostumbrado a las idas de sus padres dejándolo a el solo, aunque sabia que lo querían, desearía que estuvieran un poco mas con él.

La preparatoria era como cualquier escuela, ambos buscando sus casilleros los encontraron con cinco mas de diferencia entre ambos.

-Oye, mis padres harán una fiesta para su aniversario, y creí que quizá querrías ir-sabia de esas ofertas, quería salir con él, pero Timmy no quería darle falsas esperanzas por lo que siempre las rechazaba.

-Tootie, por ahora quiero que seamos solo amigos-dijo con una sonrisa algo triste, y ella al instante respondio acelerada.

-¡No, no! Solo es como amigos, ¿es que unos amigos no pueden ir a una fiesta?-se defendió ella

-pues, supongo que si, esta bien-

-genial, entonces ¿quieres que pase por ti como a las 10 el catorce del próximo mes?-

-esta bien-ella se despidió gritando para sus adentros abrazando su carpeta con stikers de conejitos y caricaturas; Timmy dejo en su casillero su mochila y pegó unas cuantas fotos de sus padres con él, de sus amigos, de tootie y de el a los 10 años, tomó un segundo esa foto y miró a los peces un segundo sonriendo, por alguna razón les había tenido mucho afecto. Al momento se escuchó el timbre anunciando el inicio de clases, suspiró con desgano para después tomar sus libros e ir a su clase; aun pensaba en esa foto, en ese vacio, no veía a nadie a su alrededor cuando sintió chocar con alguien.

-¡Auch! Lo lamento-se disculpo

-¿Timmy Turner?-miró al chico que le sacaba al menos una cabeza, de complexión media, de ropa pulcra y se notaba que había costado buen dinero, cabello rubio y ojos verdes con un rostro maduro que de cierta forma se veía frio; Remy Cajallena-sorpresa es verte en una escuela como esta-sonrió burlesco

-Khe! Haste a un lado Cajallena, voy a llegar tarde a la primera clase del año-

-como si te importara eso Turner-su rival había decidido ir a la misma escuela que él, y lo peor era que se había vuelto increíblemente atractivo, mas que él y eso le molestaba un poco.

-si vienes a esta escuela para torturarme te advierto que no va a funcionar-y asi se fue a clase mientras el rubio dejaba salir una breve risa burlesca, haría que su vida en la preparatoria fuera un infierno.

Eran pocos los momentos en donde podía estar tranquilo, su mente trataba de concentrarse en las clases, pero solo intentaba recordar algo importante, algo que quizás había olvidado de niño.

El dia fue tedioso, cansado y molesto con Cajallena molestándolo desde la mesa de los populares, mientras la pelinegra le decía que no le prestara atención, pero era imposible, su voz era algo que simplemente era difícil ignorar. Cuando termino el dia escolar, fue a casa de Tootie a dejarla y después fue caminando a la suya, grande fue su sorpresa al saber que los Dinkelberg se habían mudado, caminó con su mochila descansando en uno de sus hombros, veía como hombres sacaban cajas de un camión de mudanzas y la metían a la casa, afuera un chico de al menos 18 años de cabello negro perfectamente peinado, sus ojos azules eran algo ocultados por sus lentes oscuros hablaba con su madre; se veía rebelde, un chico "popular" e inconsientemente se ruborizó al verlo.

-Timmy, ven y saluda a nuestro nuevo vecino; el es Gary Ginary, él es mi hijo Timmy-Gary miro al castaño un segundo para sonreírle de forma algo seductora.

-Gusto conocerte Timmy-

-igualmente Ga-Gary-dijo timido, ¿Qué le pasaba? Era raro sentirse timido de esa forma con un chico, algo ruborizado saludo rápido a su madre y huyó alegando que tenia mucha tarea.

Con todas sus cosas ya adentro, el pelinegro cerro la puerta y se recargó en esta _"ha crecido tanto… pero eso no elimina el hecho de haberme lastimado asi, haré que pague por el sufrimiento que me ha causado"._

-Vas a sufrir tanto como yo sufrí, me alejaste de ti y ahora pagarás-se dijo a si mismo apretando los dientes y sonriendo malvadamente, pero solo formo una mueca de rencor y dolor.

Al llegar Timmy a su habitación se tiró en la cama boca abajo, había sido un dia pesado y quería descansar, no le había dicho a nadie que hace unas semanas tenia pesadillas; la verdad no sabia si eran pesadillas u otras cosas de su subconsciente, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que esos sueños desaparecieran, y al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba dormido.

_Era un lugar, oscuro, silencioso y amargo para él, no veía a sus amigos, ni a sus padres, pero de entre las tinieblas se veian un par de ojos rojos que le infundían temor, lo hicieron retroceder, pero en un santiamén esa sombra estaba detrás de él sosteniéndolo con sus fuertes brazos impidiendo que se pudiera mover, aun cuando hacia intentos por safarse aquella sombra no dejaba de mirarlo con esos ojos 3armesí, sus colmillos sobresalían en una sonrisa burlona y le mordia el cuello, sentía sangre salir y ser succionada por esa criatura; lo mas temible de esto era que el castaño lo disfrutaba. Soltó un leve gemido cuando la mano oscura de aquella criatura pasaba por debajo de su playera palpando su torso._

_-¡Basta! Por favor-suplico dijo Timmy entre gemidos_

_-aun no es suficiente-siempre decía lo mismo, justo cuando dejaba de tocar todo su torso comenzaba a torturarlo bajando hacia sus pantalones-aun falta mucho-le decía_

Desperto agitado y sonrojado otra vez, casi gritando del impacto, y mas con cierta parte algo abultada. Había sido un momento para el, pero habían pasado ya tres horas, eran las 6:00 de la tarde, y el sol comenzaba a provocar tonos violetas, rojos y naranjas en el cielo, tomó su mochila y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tomo sus cuadernos para hacer la tarea, quería distraerse de todo lo demás.

Seguido de eso tomo un baño de agua helada para que esa sensación caliente en el cuerpo desapareciera; un rato después escucho como lo llamaban para cenar y corriendo fue con sus padres, sonriendo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Este es algo corto, pero es el primer capitulo, y les aseguro que habrá algo mejor

Gracias por leer

Los quiere, CaocHatsune


	2. Capitulo 2: Confusión

**Como ya he dicho, los personajes no me pertenecen, fanfic Yaoi  
Disfrutenlo n.n**

**CAPITULO 2: CONFUSIÓN (TXR)**

El castaño estaba contra los casilleros en los vestidores, sentía que se derretia por dentro mientras con sus dos manos cubria su boca; estaba totalmente rojo por lo que acababa de ocurrir y no sabia como reaccionar; él estaba solo con sus pantalones y tenis, mientras el otro presente solo lo cubria una toalla en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, estaba mojado pues acababa de salir de las duchas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nunca se imaginó que lo vieran de esa manera, y mas un chico; enjaulado entre los dos brazos tan bien trabajados que se recargaban en los casilleros.

Ni si quiera atinaba a contestar, era tan raro sentirse sonrojado, el estomago revoloteando y con el cuerpo ardiendo de excitación; despertando del shock salió corriendo tomando su maleta de deportes, ya se habían ido todos en los vestidores, nadie los había visto, pero aun asi no lograba bajar su cabeza de las nubes.

Fue una semana atrás, Timmy y Tootie comían tranquilos en el comedor, había pasado ya casi un mes desde que inicio el curso, y al parecer el único en la escuela atareado con sus proyectos y tareas atrasadas era el castaño ojiazul.

-te he dicho un millón de veces que si quieres te puedo dar asesoría-decía su amiga pelinegra dando una mordida a su sándwich de atún-¿es que acaso extrañas las clases de Coocker?-dijo ella burlona sabiendo que eso lo sacaría de quicio.

-¿estas loca? ¿extrañar al viejo cascarrabias? Me alegra que ya lo metieran al manicomio, no se como no lo habían hecho hace años-dijo dando una mordida a la hamburguesa que había comprado.

-Hey Turner-escucho cerca y giró para ver con una cara de fastidio, era Cajallena directo a molestar-espero verte en el juego del sábado, ya hemos planchado tu uniforme de porrista-dijo para después soltar una carcajada; ¡ya estaba harto! Le callaría la boca a golpes si no fuera porque Tootie lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué no te vas de aquí Remy?-dijo molesta la pelinegra acomodando fríamente sus lentes con sus dedos, se paró entre Remy y Timmy haciendo presencia, llamando la atención de todos.

-Vaya sorpresa Turner, ahora tu novia gana tus peleas; eres un afeminado cobarde, esperaba sorprenderme de esto, pero no me sorprende nada-eso ya había sido demasiado, poniendo a Tootie detrás de él comenzó la verdadera riña.

-¡Vaya! Llamas cobarde a alguien que te meteria un puño en la boca, si no fuera porque el cobarde es otro-Remy fruncio levemente el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos-no soy yo quien tiene a un par de cadeneros a sus espaldas para protegerlo-

-llamandome cobarde ¿ah? Bien, dime que tan valiente serias si te pongo un reto-

-¿Qué insinuas?-

-hagamos una apuesta, si gano tendras que ser mi esclavo, y ser humilado por mi una semana-Timmy sonrio ante la propuesta del rubio

-bien, pero si yo gano tendras que pasearte por el gimnasio desnudo gritando "pido perdón a Timmy Turner"… todo el dia-recalcando la ultima frase ambos sonrieron ante el desafio y estrecharon la mano-ahora dime que plan tienes-Remmy sonrio.

-A media noche vendrás a la escuela, entraras a la oficina del entrenador y abriras el casillero que hay ahí, diciendo tres veces Red Bartock, y después de eso, sacarás una cosa que tenga el ahí, si vuelves sin nada que lo pruebe gano-era un reto demasiado simple, era algo raro ya que creyó que seria mas creativo.

-Trato-dijo Timmy sonriendo

-Timmy, no lo hagas- decía Tootie agarrándolo de su sudadera para llamar su atención pero este solo le guiño el ojo.

-para asegurarme de que cumplas, iré contigo-no hubo mas palabras de nadie, todos solo inhalaron aire sorprendidos y con media sonrisa sellaron el trato.

Esa misma noche Timmy había fingido irse a dormir cuando dieron las 10, tomó su mochila con una linterna y salió por la ventana corriendo rumbo a la escuela; tardó un rato ya que a esa hora no había autobuses que lo llevaran; al llegar a la puerta de entrada vio a cierto rubio recargado en esta con los ojos cerrados que al instante se abrieron notando su presencia.

-hasta que llegas, ¿te perdiste?-

-callate y terminemos con esto-

-¿acaso tienes miedo? Puedes irte pero yo habre ganado-dijo con media sonrisa

-¡Ja! No estoy asustado, no veo motivo para estarlo, y en primer lugar ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?-dijo cruzando los brazos, pero Remi saco de su bolsillo una llave confundiendo al castaño.

-son ventajas de ser rico-_"lo sabia, que molesto"_ comenzaron a caminar por el gran pasillo unos segundos en silencio apuntando las linternas a todas partes cuando Remy rompió el hielo-me sorprende que aun no sepas la historia de ese casillero-

-No tengo muchos amigos, asi que creo que es obvio que no me importa saberlo-Remy sonrió divertido al escucharlo

-escucha, cuando apenas se había inaugurado la escuela era de las mejores del estado, y había un chico, muy solitario llamado Bartock, era el mas impopular de la escuela, ni amigos ni conocidos; un dia después de deportes un grupo de chicos decidio hacerle una broma; le dijeron que el entrenador les había quitado sus celulares y como un favor le pidieron que fuera por ellos, al sentirse conocido un poco asintió y fue por ellos, el entrenador no estaba y faltaba poco para que cerraran la escuela, asi que se escabulló hacia su oficina y fue a ver, abrió el casillero completamente vacio sintiendo un empujón haciéndolo chocar con el otro extremo del casillero, había quedado encerrado solo escuchando sus risas-a Timmy se le comenzaba a poner la piel de gallina escuchando el relato- lo peor era que el niño era claustrofóbico y tenia una enfermedad del corazón, y murió exactamente a las 12:00, dejando como consecuencia que quien volviera a abrir ese casillero seria llevado al limbo, torturado por 100 almas malditas y él seria el espectador-dijo de forma terrorífica haciendo dar un leve brinquito al castaño

-esa es-es la historia mas tonta que he oído-dijo Timmy aun temblando, llegaron al fin a el gimnasio y en una esquina se encontraba la oficina del entrenador-b-bueno, vamos rápido-dijo Timmy

Los dos entraron a dicha oficina usando la llave, y frente a ellos estaba un casillero, algo amplio y mas grande que los de los alumnos; tragó gordo y se acerco a el casillero repitiendo tres veces Red Bartock, para después introducir la llave en la cerradura de este y abrirlo lentamente, estaba oscuro cuando de pronto…

-¡AAAAH!-Timmy casi se cae del susto, Remy se le había tirado encima, comenzó a reir como loco sosteniendo su estomago-de verdad eres tan ingenuo, esa leyenda la invente yo hace un mes-dijo comenzando a llorar de risa; a diferencia del rubio, Timmy fruncio los labios de enojo y lo tomo del cuello lanzandolo al casillero, se lanzó a él para golpearlo cuando escucho cerrar tras de si la puerta del casillero, estaba estrecho y apretándolos a ambos.

-Agh! Turner, abre la puerta-dijo fastidiado el ojiverde, y con dificultad Timmy se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta que se había cerrado

-Está cerrado, no lo puedo abrir-ambos estaban apretujados dentro de aquel lugar, apenas si había espacio para poder mover las manos, Timmy comenzó a moverse tratando de abrir la puerta, lo que no notaba era que provocaba que rozara mas y mas con la entrepierna de Remy-Agh! Esta cerrado, ¿ahora como salimos?-decía exasperado, pero Remy comenzaba a sonrojarse y a sentir mas el cuerpo del otro _"mierda"_ se dijo.

-no te muevas tanto Turner-había demasiado calor concentrado ahí dentro que Timmy comenzaba a respirar mas ondo queriendo guardar oxigeno, mientras Remy lo miraba apenas iluminado por las rendijas del casillero, estaba increíblemente sonrojado y respirando agitado del esfuerzo al intentar abrir la puerta; sentía el corazón a mil por hora viendo esa escena, se veía tan dulce, y en su entrepierna sentía que no paraba de crecer su virilidad al tenerlo tan cerca.

-algo me esta molestando en la espalda-dijo Timmy, Remy se sonrojo e interpuso su mano entre Timmy y él-¿eran tus llaves?

-S-si, lo lamento-

Pasaron horas y nadie les abria la puerta, hasta que terminaron profundamente dormidos, Remy recargándose en la cabeza de Timmy y este en la puerta, debieron pasar al menos unas seis horas desde que llegaron, y de la nada la puerta se habrio dejando caer al par de chicos noqueados por el cansancio y levantarse aturdidos; el rubio aun sorprendido miraba al contrario que se encontraba de espaldas bajo de él.

-¿y ustedes que están haciendo aquí?-dijo el conserje mirándolos, al instante se levantó para después ayudar al de rosa a levantarse.

-bueno, es que… nosotros… am…-

-ya ya, no necesitan decirlo, oí como todos los demás cuando estaban haciendo su apuesta, pero me temo que la escuela se abre en una hora y tendre que decirle al director-al momento Remy saco un par de billetes de su bolsa-pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción-dijo tomando el dinero y ambos chicos salieron de ahí a paso tranquilo.

Timmy había notado lo pensativo que había estado desde que salieron de la escuela, se le veía muy concentrado en el camino, aunque pareciera extraño, le comenzó a preocupar; por la mente del rubio pasaban miles de escenas con su acompañante, se sentía tan extrañamente tibio en su interior al pensar en esas escenas con él.

-Remy-el mencionado al momento giro para ver al de rosa-¿te sientes bien? ¿te quedó un trauma?-dijo divertido tratando de molestarlo y hacerlo enojar, o divertirlo y hacerlo reir.

-no seas tonto, no tengo nada-la ultima frase quedo en un suspiro, no muy convencido, el castaño decidio no hablar mas.

A los días siguientes que preguntaban sobre la apuesta Timmy respondia con una sonrisa diciendo "no fue nada interesante" "fue muy aburrido"; mientras Remy decía un simple "que importa" al cabo de un par de días todos se rindieron y decidieron dejar de preguntar.

Desde su mesa de almuerzo, miraba de reojo al rubio que parecia desinteresado en todo lo que decían sus "amigos" populares; lo había estado evitando, no soportaba que su rival decidiera de un dia para otro el no querer verlo, ya no tenia con quien pelear, aunque suene como una situación masoquista, un par de veces intentó hablar con él, pero este desviaba la mirada.

-¿Timmy? ¿Qué pasa?-miró a Tootie preocupada y el solo negó con la cabeza.

-disculpa, no es nada-fue en ese momento que Remy lo había mirado de reojo soltando un suspiro de pesadez.

El viernes de esa semana, después de gimnasia y con todos molidos apenas relajándose en las duchas, veía de reojo a Remy que parecia no escuchar a nadie, decidió que se vestiría y trataría de arreglar las cosas con el ojiverde. Después de que sus compañeros se retiraron del lugar, solo quedaban él y Remy dándose la espalda, lo miraba de reojo con la toalla cubriendo su parte baja, ni si quiera le decía un insulto.

-Gran juego el de hace unos días ¿ah?-dijo el castaño intentando hacerle platica, pero el otro solo respondio con un "mhm" soltó un suspiro y decidido azotó el casillero para después caminar hacia el y girarlo bruscamente para que lo viera-estoy harto Cajallena, no me has hablado, insultado y ni si quiera mirado en toda la semana después de la apuesta, quiero que me digas que rayos te pasa-el rubio por milésima vez esa semana esquivo su mirada frunciendo el seño.

-solo olvídalo Turner, no es nada-cuando se iba a girar de nuevo a su casillero fue retenido por Timmy por los hombros lanzándolo a los casilleros.

-deja la tonta frase "olvídalo" y "no es nada", quiero que me des una razón-le gritó molesto, pero sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, el ojiverde lo tomó por los hombros y cambió de lugar con él para después unir sus labios con los de Turner, desesperado por ese beso fruncia levemente el seño; al no sentir objeción por parte de Timmy introdujo su lengua y puso una de sus piernas entre las dos del castaño, Timmy solo tenia los ojos abiertos de par a par con sus manos posadas en el húmedo pecho de Remy; fue un gemido lo que escucho por parte del castaño segundos después, fue hasta que el oxigeno se hizo insuficiente, se separó de él.

-t-tu… me-me be-sas-saste- decía Timmy posando aquellos zafiros sobre las esmeraldas de su compañero; solo atinó a cubrir su boca con sus dos manos, se sentía indefenso al estar atrapado entre aquellos fuertes brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza. El rubio tomo las manos del castaño y las apartó de sus labios inclinándose para un nuevo beso, pero al saber sus intenciones lo empujó mirándolo confundido, asustado y sorprendido; tomó su maleta de deportes y salió corriendo de ahí, cerrando la puerta tomo un par de segundos para ponerse su playera y su gorra _"¿Por qué lo hizo? No entiendo… el no… ¿desde cuando se sentía asi por mi?"_ su corazón no estaba acelerado por la carrera que estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento, sino que su corazón estaba confundido, ese beso le había transmitido tanto, dolor, amor, tristeza, ¿acaso le quería?

Fue después de poco que se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a casa, y entrando corriendo se encerro en su cuarto, recargándose en la puerta se dejó caer, se sentía tan solo, tan vacio y ahora llegaba él robándole un beso que por un momento lo había llenado aunque sea un poco _"pero yo soy hetero, yo no siento nada mas que rivaldad por él, y aun asi mi corazón no deja de latir" _dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas, estaba confundido, no podía sentirse asi por un hombre.

Al próximo dia de clase, no podía mirar a Remy sin ruborizarse, lo cual fue entendido por el rubio como una negativa hacia él, decaído fue con los populares, tratarían de fingir que nada había pasado, aun cuando en ambos corazones se tenia la misma confusión.

**Gracias por haber leído  
espero que les haya gustado, y el próximo capitulo será TXG (Timmy X Gary)  
Los quiere Caoc Hatsune**


	3. Capitulo 3: Desesperacion

**ACTUALIZANDO!**

**CAPITULO 3: DESESPERACION (TXG)**

Timmy estaba sentado en el patio trasero de su casa sobre el césped, abrazando sus piernas y mirando a un punto fijo en la valla.

"_-solo olvídalo Turner, no es nada-cuando se iba a girar de nuevo a su casillero fue retenido por Timmy por los hombros lanzándolo a los casilleros._

_-deja la tonta frase "olvídalo" y "no es nada", quiero que me des una razón-le gritó molesto, pero sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, el ojiverde lo tomó por los hombros y cambió de lugar con él para después unir sus labios con los de Turner…_

_-t-tu… me-me be-sas-saste- decía Timmy posando aquellos zafiros sobre las esmeraldas de su compañero; solo atinó a cubrir su boca con sus dos manos, se sentía indefenso al estar atrapado entre aquellos fuertes brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza."_

-Creo que no debi rechazarlo de forma tan brusca, ahora ya ni me mira-se decía en voz baja casi inaudible; esa tarde de viernes era algo especial para sus padres, se irían todo el fin de semana, y como habían entablado buena relación con su vecino Gary, le pidieron permiso para que se quedara en su casa.

-Hey Timmy, ya nos vamos-decía su madre, el castaño se levanto y fue caminando hacia ella-regresamos el domingo en la noche, te doy dinero por si desean ordenar algo o tienen alguna emergencia, quiero que me llames todos los días para saber como están-Timmy sonrio del lado, su madre se había vuelto muy sobreprotectora con la edad; le puso su mochila sobre el hombro y le dio un beso-te vemos en un par de días-

-ya es un muchacho, sabe cuidarse muy bien, ¿verdad Timmy?- decía su padre con una amplia sonrisa-y ahora que Dinkelberg ya no esta cerca con sus planes malvados, podemos divertirnos-

-no se preocupen, estaré bien con Gary-

-es un chico muy bueno, te aseguro que se divertirán-seguido tomaron sus maletas y fueron al auto. Timmy estaba solo de nuevo, pero evito sentirse mal y fue a tocar la puerta de Gary, y al instante la abrió el pelinegro, con su chaqueta de cuero, jeans y botas negras.

- Hola Tim-Tim – Dijo y el castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido, alguien ya lo había llamado asi antes, pero no recordaba quien.

-Hola Gary-

-pasa-dijo y entro con su mochila en la espalda, el de cabello azabache sonreía al ver su plan funcionar; hacerse de la confianza de los padres lo asesinaría cuando menos se lo espere-¿tienes hambre?-

-solo un poco-dijo cabizbajo, su presencia lo ponía nervioso, tan imponente, tan genial que era ese chico Gary, no podía mirarlo bien sin sonrojarse.

-entonces ven Tim-Tim, pedi una pizza y no hace mucho que llego, creo que sigue caliente-al seguiro a la cocina vio la pizza, peperoni con champiñones _"es mi favorita"_-es mi pizza favorita, espero que te guste-bajo un poco sus lentes oscuros mirándolo por encima de estos con una sonrisa que le hacia revolver el estomago.

-perdona que pregunte, pero te me haces conocido ¿te he conozco de alguna otra parte?-Gray reia por la ironica pregunta, lo miro un segundo para después negar con la cabeza.

-no lo creo, me acabo de mudar y es la primera vez que vengo a Dimsdale - mintio el azabache mientras bebia lo que al parecer era cerveza de una botella- ¿te gustan los videojuegos Tim-Tim?-pregunto y al momento Timmy asintió energico-pues ya que te quedarás aquí un rato seria bueno que comenzaramos a divertirnos-el de gorra rosada asintió enérgicamente y fueron a la sala cada uno con comida tomando los controles para comenzar a jugar.

Fue al cabo de un rato que Gary estaba jugando solo, viendo de reojo como en el suelo se encontraba Timmy respirando pausadamente, no llevaría mucho dormido _"hace tanto que hicimos esto que ya no lo recordaba, fue divertido" _se dijo a si mismo dejando los controles cerca de la televisión y apagando todo, la noche estaba cada vez mas entrada y viéndolo un ultimo segundo sonrió para después ir a la cocina.

Aun en penumbras tomó un cuchillo, y se encaminó hacia él, poniendo ambas rodillas a los lados de su cadera para poder clavarlo en su pecho _"fue divertido, pero no cambia el hecho de que me hayas abandonado de esa forma"_ se dijo sonriendo cuando vio que su pecho iba hacia arriba y abajo muy rapido y cerraba sus ojos con mas fuerza, fue una lagrima lo que vio resbalar cuando a un costado _"¿Qué…?"_ solto el cuchillo y comenzó a agitar a Timmy para que despertara y de golpe este despertó viendo a Gary preocupado.

-Gary…-su rostro comenzó a desfigurarse por el llanto-¡estaba solo, no había nadie conmigo! ¡ya no puedo, me duele!-dijo cuando abrazó por el torso al pelinegro que estaba completamente desorbitado, lo sintió abrazarlo con tanta necesidad, tanta fuerza que ese deseo… esa necesidad de odiarlo se comenzaba a ir, hace tanto que Timmy no estaba asi con el.

-esta bien-fueron sus palabras de consuelo, ya tenia mucha edad y era obvio que ya no tenia a sus padrinos; ya no se sentía igual, estaba solo; lo abrazo con mas fuerza, sentir que debía protegerlo, el ser una imagen sacada de su mente lo hacia sentir igual que él-yo estoy aquí-

-¡no me sueltes, por favor!-dijo con agonía, y con la voz quebrándose a causa del llanto. Esas palabras hicieron que lo apretara mas contra sí, no podía soltarlo, no quería, Timmy lo necesitaba-ya no quiero sentirme vacio-esa explosión de sinceridad era algo que Gary había notado al instante.

Cargando lo llevo a su habitación, y lo arropó ya que llorando se había quedado dormido en sus brazos; mirarlo era lo único que podía hacer, mirarlo confuso, con extrañeza de su repentina sinceridad y con un palpitar acelerado en su pecho.

A la mañana siguiente Timmy se despertó desconcertado, cuando recordó la escena que había ocurrido la noche anterior y ruborizándose por la vergüenza de que lo hubiera visto asi, solo se quito las mantas de encima y bajo a la estancia, pudo percibir un aroma a waffles con mantequilla y chocolate caliente, le traían recuerdos de cuando era mas pequeño. Con timidez entro a la cocina viendo a Gary preparando el desayundo, el azabache lo miró de reojo sonriendo galante.

-buenos días Tim-Tim-le dijo sin perder la concentración en el sarten donde se freían unas tiras de tocino-¿dormiste bien?-

-si, gracias-dijo aun sonrojado, que bochornoso era pensar en que lo viera llorando como a un niño de 5 años después de una pesadilla.

-aquí tienes-dijo dándole un plato con un par de waffles, tocino y una taza con chocolate.

-se ve muy bien, gracias Gary-dijo tomando un tenedor y llenando sus mejillas de aquel delicioso desayuno.

-tus padres me pidieron que me asegurara de que hicieras tus tareas-Timmy soplo cansado, ellos se iban a divertir y el tenia montones de tarea-asi que me da igual si la haces o no, ¿si?-le sonrió con complicidad al castaño, el cual sonrió, le agradaba; era tan "cool" como decían, parecia que el mundo fuera de el, nada le importaba, le parecia tan seguro.

-de acuerdo-dijo comenzando a reir.

Obviamente que no la iba a hacer hasta el domingo en la noche, eso era algo increíblemente seguro. Todo el sábado fue de salidas con Gary, quien lo llevaba en su motocicleta a el centro comercial, al parque, a donde quisiera él lo llevaba. Para Timmy era tan reconfortante estar con un amigo que sentía que era de toda la vida, mientras para Gary era mas una forma de conquistar al castaño.

Ya siendo domingo en la tarde, mientras Timmy se duchaba, Gary veía televisión con una mirada tranquila mientras cambiaba una y otra vez de canal, en ese momento vio bajar corriendo a Timmy con sus tenis, jeans y una toalla en la cabeza dejando ver su torso _"¿pero qu…?"_ pensó Gary al verlo.

-Tengo mucha tarea para el lunes y aun no la he empezado-dijo acelerado abriendo su mochila y sacando sus libros para empezar, de reojo lo miraba Gary, apurado y quitándose la toalla de la cabeza.

Pasando un rato desde que comenzó a hacer su tarea muy apurado y como le saliera, mientras era seguido por los ojos de Gary, cada movimiento lo almacenaba, lo guardaba en su memoria.

-¿no vas a ponerte la playera? Te puedes enfermar-dijo Gary indiferente

-hace mucho calor-dijo sin parar de escribir, mientras Gary trataba de contenerse, todo lo que había sentido la noche del viernes quería suprimirlo porque comenzaba a necesitar el tocarlo de nuevo, sentirlo en su pecho seguro de cualquier cosa.

Ya siendo las 7:00 de la noche, Timmy dio un grito de victoria al terminar su tarea, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Gary al verlo asi solo sonrió. Como modo de celebración por su "gran logro" Timmy decidio ir a la cocina para servir en dos vasos plásticos un poco de soda. Algo que ninguno se esperaba, un torpe paso fue lo que hizo que Timmy tropezara justo frente a Gary y los vasos con el liquido le cayeran encima al pelinegro.

Hubo silencio unos segundos cuando Timmy rápidamente fue con el y tomando la toalla que hace un rato había usado comenzó a tratar de secarlo.

-pe-perdon, no fue mi intención-dijo con un leve tono rosado en las mejillas, fue en un segundo que Timmy ahora estaba recostado en el sofá y una mano de Gary sostenia sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza-de verdad, lo lamento-dijo excusándose.

-pasearte sin playera en mi casa, ¿quieres provocarme?-decía con cierto tono divertido, Timmy creyendo que lo que lo llevo a eso era la soda y resulta que era el pasearse sin playera; ¿Cuál era el problema? Ambos eran hombres. Fue entonces que Gary puso una mano en su cintura paseándola a su espalda y haciendo que arqueara su columna, mientras le daba besos voraces en los labios.

-mññh-intentaba hablar el mas joven, sus piernas habían sido encarceladas por las dos de Gary evitando que pudiera escapar, casi asfixiándose Gary dejo de besarlo uniéndolos solo un hilo de saliva y la respiración agitada, después Gary comenzó a pasar a su cuello, mordisqueando y besando, luego a su pecho-¡detente! No… no quiero esto-dijo con dificultad.

-tu respiración me dice otra cosa-dijo sereno

-no, por favor, detente-pero Gary no lo hizo hasta que comenzó a escuchar pequeños sollozos, y como hipaba a ratos, lo miró a los ojos, apretaba los parpados inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda, fue cuando aflojo su agarre de sus muñecas y alejo su mano de su torso, Timmy poco a poco abrió los ojos aun llenos de lagrimas, el rostro de Gary mostraba inmenso arrepentimiento, tomó con las dos manos su rostro y con sus pulgares limpio los restos de lagrimas que quedaron en sus mejillas.

-perdoname-dijo casi en un susurro para después inclinar su rostro besando su frente, disminuyendo el miedo en el mas pequeño quien solo puso sus manos sobre las de Gary que estaban en sus mejillas.

**Creo que es normal estar inspirada para un fanfic nuevo xD,  
Les traigo otro capitulo que espero disfruten.**

**ATTE: CaocHatsune**


	4. Capitulo 4: Oscuridad

**Trato de hacerlos mas largos pero no puedo :(  
Aun asi espero que lo disfruten, aquí el siguiente capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 4: OSCURIDAD (TXN)**

No había dormido en casi toda la noche, el pobre chico estaba tan aturdido ¿acaso emanaba alguna extraña hormona para que los chicos lo quisieran asi?

-Agh!-soltó poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza; no podía relajarse en la escuela porque veria a Remy, y en casa no dejaría de pensar en Gary; las enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos mostraban la falta de sueño que había tenido, y en realidad no había dormido nada pensando en todo eso desde hace casi una semana; salir corriendo cuando Remy lo besó, salir corriendo cuando Gary lo besó, huir era lo mas cobarde que podía hacer.

Encaminandose a la escuela a paso lento y con pesadez, pudo ver que ya en la parada de autobús estaba Tootie, _"soy hetero, soy hetero, lo probaré" _ Timmy se encaminó hacia Tootie decidido. La pelinegra dio media vuelta para ver a Timmy, al insante amplio su sonrisa.

-¡Timmy, al fin llegas!-dijo cuando noto al castaño con el seño levemente fruncido y con ojeras-¿por Dios?¿no dormiste bien?-dijo preocupada, en ese instante llegó el autobús.

-no es nada, vamos-la tomó de la mano llevándola con él al autobús y se sentaron uno junto a el otro mientras el pasaba su brazo por encima de sus hombros, sin poder evitarlo Tootie se sonrojo.

-Ti-Timmy ¿te s-sientes bien?-dijo ella

-claro, estoy perfectamente bien-dijo indiferente, por un momento olvido como podría afectarle esto a Tootie, quería probarse que sus voces internas estaban equivocadas.

Al llegar a la escuela no la soltó de la mano, eso aunque la hacia sentir feliz, la ponía algo incomoda porque Timmy tenia una mirada concentrada en el camino y no en ella. Al frente pudo ver a Remy con los ojos abiertos de par a par, pareciera que derramaría lagrimas, y conteniéndose cerró los puños. Timmy al verlo entró en pánico, por lo que entro rápido a el siguiente salón donde tenían ambos la misma clase.

Después de clases todo pareció seguir normal, no quería llegar a casa porque quizá Gary estaría en la puerta viéndolo desde ahí, o en su casa conversando de trivialidades con sus padres; por alguna razón no podía decir a sus padres, cada vez que lo intentaba sentía culpa, esos sentimientos de repugnancia hacia si mismo, de soledad, de ira, se concentraban en su cabeza, no sabia que esto alimentaba a cierta criatura que estaba lista para salir de su cabeza.

Suerte fue el que Gary estuviera en el marco de la puerta, desde su casa lo miró de reojo para después bajar la mirada apenado, Timmy bajo la mirada también para entrar en silencio, sus padres a esa hora estaban trabajando, asi que subio a su cuarto en silencio lanzando su mochila a una esquina, cerro las cortinas tapando las ventanas, y seguido fue al baño para tomar un baño. Fue un segundo, un segundo al mirarse al espejo que hizo que su piel se enchinara, habría jurado que el que estaba ahí no era él, pero ignorando ese pensamiento se quito la ropa y se introdujo en la bañera hasta la nariz comenzando a hacer burbujas.

"_Son tan impulsivos, ellos me besaron y con Gay casi termina en algo mas; nunca había estado en un dilema asi, nunca nadie se había puesto asi por mi" _luego fue a su cabeza Tootie _"bueno, quizá Tootie, pero…" _en un segundo recordó lo que le hizo a Tootie, lo que hace años quería evitar, no quería enamorarla de nuevo.

-Soy una persona horrible-se dijo a si mismo

-no tienes idea-dio un brinquito de susto, había escuchado una voz lúgubre respondiendo a su comentario.

Aun algo asustado se baño rápido y después se puso una toalla en la cadera, levantándose de la bañera destapándola para que el agua se fuera.

-estas alucinando, no dormir te debio haber afectado-se dijo intentando tranquilizarse; limpio con su mano el empañado espejo que estaba arriba del lavabo.

-¿eso crees?-aquella voz había hablado otra vez, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y con su mano algo templorosa limpio el espejo para después fijarse en su reflejo, ese no era el, no podía serlo; sus rostros eran similares pero la persona frente a él tenia distinta complexión, era un poco mas fornido, con ojos escarlata y la tez mas morena, la sorna que reflejaba su sonrisa hacia sobresalir sus colmillos, a diferencia de Timmy, el traía puesta su ropa oscura y tétrica, con una capa que le cubria y un sombrero de copa.

-esto… no puede…-soltó un suspiro al reprimir el impulso de gritar de terror, intentando probarse que no estaba perdiendo la cordura se froto los ojos y después los abrió para verlo aun ahí, aspiró aire sorprendido y salió corriendo del baño cerrando la puerta de este tras de si comenzando a hiperventilar.

-¿crees que puedes escapar de mi? ¿escapar de ti mismo? De tu propio reflejo, de tu sombra, DE TU OSCURIDAD-se escuchó dentro del baño y comenzó a alejarse de la puerta lo mas que pudo, llegó chocando con la silla de su escritorio y se recargo en la mesa de este, aun no salía del shock.

No podemos negar que Nega se había vuelto mas poderoso, por debajo de la puerta se vio una capa de humo negro que formaba ahora una figura humana frente a la puerta. Se formaron primero las piernas que dieron un paso al frente y después su torso, sus brazos estaban metidos en los bolsillos y al final se formó su rostro burlón, mostrando una lengua de serpiente que orgulloso le mostraba.

-Tanto tiempo Timothy, ¿o prefieres Timmy? Hace tiempo que no te veía, desde tus pesadillas-era el, aquel tipo que no lo dejaba con insomnio desde hace un par de años.

-¿Quíen… C-como…?-su sonrisa se desvanecio, ¿no lo recordaba?

-Obviamente que tu lo sabes, puedes traer a tus amiguitos mágicos ¿no?-dijo volviendo a sus comentarios divertidos para él mientras se acercaba lenta mente, Timmy estaba ahora asustado, confundido e impresionado.

-yo, no se de que hablas-ya se encontraba prácticamente a medio paso de él, la leve luz que entraba por las aberturas que la cortina no podía tapar le llegaban a los ojos escarlata de su yo oscuro-¿Qué quieres?-¿Cómo es que no los tenia?, era cierto que había crecido pero, si él los recordaba aun siendo lo mas profundo de su inconsiente, él tendría que recordarlos, Timmy estaba casi sentado en la silla mientras Nega se recargaba en el escritorio a ambos costados suyos impidiéndole escapar.

-¿no me recuerdas?-encerrarlo en lo mas profundo de él era una cosa, pero olvidarlo, ¿como pudo olvidarlo?

-¿de-deberia?-eso hizo enojar a Nega que al escuchar su pregunta lo tomó del cuello, no lo suficiente fuerte para estrangularlo.

-¿Dónde están tus padrinos mágicos?-

-no sé, ¿qu-que es…eso?-

-TUS HADAS, ¿DÓNDE?-gritó haciendo que su rostro se volviera mas temible de lo que ya era-no vas a engañarme Timmy, te haré sentir el mayor dolor de tu vida, pero quiero que ellos sufran viéndote-dijo ampliando su sonrisa a una casi psicópata.

-n-no se… de que hablas-decía ahora sintiendo mas presión. Nega, en un arranque de ira y tomándolo del cuello lo lanzó hacia la pared que estaba junto a su cama, mientras Timmy intentaba recuperar el aliento lo miró de reojo y se levanto al momento sosteniendo la toalla en su cadera y corrió a la puerta para intentar abrirla, pero con un movimiento de la muñeca Nega la cerro con seguro. Y lo acorralo con su antebrazo ariba de su cabeza y con su izquierda sotuvo su hombro moriendo el arco entre su cuello y su hombro-¡qu-que haces!-pero este no respondio, comenzó a succionar la sangre, había olvidado que al estar en ese mundo necesitaría la esencia de su otro yo tras el deseo que había pedido a sus padrinos.

Timmy intentaba alejarlo con sus dos manos y con toda la fuerza que tenia, pero el moreno tenia mas fuerza que él.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo lleno de dolor, separando sus colmillos de la herida que le había provocado y sintiéndose ahora mas fuerte y reconfortado.

-Nega-Timmy-pronunció por lo bajo, en un intento por regresar a la cabeza de Timmy casi se desmorona, cayó al suelo de rodillas y por alguna extraña razón, aun después de lo que le había hecho, Timmy se hincó frente a él preocupado, Nega miró hacia arriba viendo a Timmy con una mueca de preocupación-había olvidado… lo lindo que lucias asi-en ese momento se fue del lado siendo detenido por Timmy atrayéndolo a su pecho y acunandolo en sus brazos.

-Nega…-susurró, dormido no parecia tan malo, no estaba tan mal. Con mucho esfuerzo lo arrastró a su cama y lo acostó en esta y pensando en la incomodidad de esa capa, se la quitó colgándola en su perchero-Desearia estar soñando nada mas, que esta fuera otra pesadilla-se dijo en voz alta llevando sus manos a su cabeza preocupado.

El tiempo se le había ido volando al de cabello negro, nunca había dormido y ahora entendia lo reconfortante que esto era, poco a poco abrió los ojos, su primera visión fue una habitación oscura y la puerta que poco a poco se abria dando paso a el castaño, en manos traía una charola con dos platos de comida (había argumentado a sus padres que tenia mucha hambre) su yo bueno era amable, seguro le había traido algo de comer.

Encendio la luz viendo como su yo oscuro entrecerraba los ojos acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz, nunca la había sentido tan necesaria.

-Nega, te traje algo de comer-dijo dejando la charola en su buro donde ahora solo estaba una lámpara de noche y una alarma electrónica.

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo sentándose en la cama recargando sus codos en sus rodillas y a su lado sentándose Timmy.

-Las 8:00 de la noche, tardaste un buen rato, creí que debería llamar a un doctror-

-y le dirias, "este chico salio de mi espejo, es mi yo malvado que estuvo a punto de matarme"-dijo con sarcasmo.

-hubiera preferido eso a tener a un cadáver en mi cuarto-dijo Timmy mirándolo con la boca de medio lado-¿Qué te ocurrio?-

-ya no puedo desvanecerme hacia tu cabeza a voluntad, creo que quedé atrapado aquí-dijo decepcionado-y aun peor, necesito de tu esencia cada cierto tiempo sino me desvanecere-

-¿Cómo que "mi esencia"?-pregunto Timmy confundido

-necesito de tu sangre-dijo directamente, sin rodeos _"no puedo matarlo, pensaba en tomar su cuerpo pero… por ahora en lo que soluciono esto lo necesito vivo"_.

-entonces… ¿moririas?-preguntó inocente, y su contrario asintió; se quedaron unos segundos en silencio cuando Timmy (que ahora se encontraba vestido con su sudadera cerrada hasta arriba del cierre, lo abrió un poco dejando ver su cuerpo-esta bien-se sorprendio al escuchar al castaño decir eso, ¿Cómo podía confiar en él después de lo que le hizo? Aun se veía el pequeño moretón entre azul oscuro y morado con dos puntos rojo oscuro casi negro que eran los de sus colmillos. Levantandose y haciendo sombra a Timmy al pararse frente a él, le cerro la sudadera de nuevo.

-por ahora no-otros segundos de silencio

-¿tienes hambre?-El de negro asintió por lo que Timmy sonrió feliz de esto dándole un plato y un tenedor comenzando a comer.

No había salido de su habitación desde que subio la charola, y ahora preparaba con algunas mantas de su closet una cama imporvisada para su inesperado invitado, al terminar sonrió poniendo las manos en su cintura satisfecho de lo bien que había quedado para después cambiar su mirada al chico que se encontraba observando algunas fotos que estaban en un cajón, no estaba igual, en varias de ellas se habían visto a tres hadas, una verde, otra rosa y una pequeña morada; como era posible que los hubiera olvidado, que a él lo hubiera olvidado depues de todo lo que paso para salir.

-tu cama ya esta preparada-salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio como Timmy lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.

-gracias por todo, aun cuando estuve a punto de matarte-

-esta bien, por alguna razón siento familiaridad con ello-Nega sonrió divertido, es cierto que se había hecho de muchos enemigos incluyéndolo a él, pero ahora era distinto, necesitaba de su sangre para mantener su cuerpo ahí.

Timmy se dio la vuelta comenzando a abrir las cobijas para arroparse cuando sintió esos brazos rodearlo por los hombros, sentirlo asi le parecia reconfortante, hasta que sintió sus labios, ahora dulces (a diferencia de cuando clavó sus colmillos en su cuello) rozando su mejilla; se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

-descansa Timmy-

-tu… tu igual Nega-dijo tragando su vergüenza para poder hablar sin tartamudear.

Ambos, cada uno en su cama fueron a dormir, o al menos eso intentaban; Nega se sentía preocupado y triste por el hecho de que tenia que eliminarlo pero para eso debía buscar una solución para entrar en el sin ser repelido, y la otra… le afectaba que no lo recordara. Por otro lado, Timmy comenzó a pensar en lo loca que se habían vuelto las cosas en apenas unas semanas, y ahora tendría que lidiar con una versión oscura de él que lo hacia sentir igual de nervioso que tener a su compañero rubio y a su vecino pelinegro tan cerca _"creo que… me estoy enamorando de los tres"._

**Helo aquí!  
Gracias por leerlo, disfruté mucho escribir estos capítulos como espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leerlos, ahora me enfocare en el circulo amoroso que ahora esta aquí :p  
ATTE: CaocHatsune**


	5. Capitulo 5: Te confieso

**Sus comentarios me hacen tan feliz ˆˆ  
aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, ahora con sus tres SEMES**

**CAPITULO 5: TE CONFIESO**

¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? ¿Cuándo fue que se había perdido en esos ojos celeste? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentir ese consquilleo en el estomago cuando estaba cerca suyo, ¡Por Dios! En realidad se había enamorado de Turner; de su rival de casi toda la vida; aquel dia en el que sabia que Timmy había perdido a sus padrinos mágicos, lo vio muchas veces en su patio, en la calle, en el parque con la mirada perdida al horizonte, Remy sabia que no recordaba nada, no los recordaba y aun peor, no recordaba las aventuras que tuvo con él.

-Tsk!-apreto los dientes frustrados, no podía dormir pensando en la sonrisa que tenia, en sus ojos que demostraban tanta pureza y en esas mejillas que se sonrojaban con el sol o al estar increíblemente avergonzado; él había borrado esa sonrisa de su rostro cuando lo besó en los vestidores, ni si quiera una curva en sus labios que mostraran superioridad (que para el era inexistente), de sorna; ya no le obsequiaba sonrisas, solo lo miraba y bajaba la cabeza, pero no sabría decir si avergonzado o asustado-Si tan solo no me evitaras, quisiera escuchar solo una vez tu voz-se dijo mirando al techo de su alcoba con el torso desnudo y solo unos boxers.

Quizá había sido cuando al entrar a su pubertad comenzó a soñar con él; fue perturbador al principio y pensó que no era nada, soñaba con que sus sonrojos y sonrisas fueran solo para él, y que escuchara reir de alguna tontería que él hubiera dicho, quería tenerlo en sus brazos en ese momento; pensó que era una fase, hasta que ocurrio "eso" en la escuela aquella noche.

Por otro lado, el vecino azabache de Timmy se sentía en una situación similar, le había sido casi imposible salir a tiempo de la isla de los deseos rechazados para no ser eliminado como los demás; fue gran sorpresa el no ser eliminado aun fuera, pero después se preocuparía por eso.

-Vine aquí a matarte, y a cambio me lamento por haberte hecho llorar-después solto una leve risita entre ientes por lo estúpido que eso sonaba, estaba tirado en el sofá con su antebrazo izquierdo cubriendo sus ojos-¿deberia pedirle perdón?... agh… eso no suena bien-dijo ahora con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas, sonaba tonto pedir perdón por un intento de violación-podria, al menos dárselo a entender-

Nega estaba en el baño de la habitación de Timmy mirándose al espejo una y otra vez entristecido, estar atrapado, encerrado era algo que aborrecia, e intentando volverse humo de nuevo le era casi imposible, quizá en un buen rato se tendría que quedar con su otro yo por un tiempo, hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente reconfortado tomaría su lugar en Dimsdale.

-no será mucho, en unos meses tendre a todo Dimsdale en mi poder, y después al mundo-se dijo a si mismo sonriendo del lado mostrando sus colmillos, cuando en ese instante escucho la radio de Dimsdale tocando un éxito de Chip Canario en esta; con velocidad sobrehumana regreso a aquel bulto de cobijas que simulaban una cama, y se acostó en esta fingiéndose dormido.

Con desgano Timmy sacó un brazo en dirección a su alarma y apagarla presionando un botón, sus cobillas lo cubrían hasta la cabeza, pero con lentitud se las quitó de encima dejando mostrar su cabello todo enmarañado, sus ojos entrecerrados y una mirada cansada, y comenzó a estirarse en todas direcciones para después frotar sus ojos. Hace tanto que no dormia tan bien, y aunque aun se sentía algo decaído por alguna extraña razón, por fin estaba descansado.

-buenos días-dijo con voz cansada a su yo oscuro que estaba en el suelo en esa improvisada cama.

-buen dia, Timmy-dijo fingiendo camsamcio frotando sus ojos.

-te veo en un rato, tengo que prepararme para ir a la escuela-dijo parándose de la cama y caminando hacia el baño, sin querer unos ojos escarlata lo seguían con una media sonrisa, pero de dulzura pues le parecia adorable asi, todo desarreglado como si fuera un niño; fue entonces que se percato de esos pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué?! Quizá me esta afectando estar aquí- era una estupidez pensar asi, pero ahora que lo pensaba, el estar practicando de noche hasta la madrugada lo comenzaba a poner débil, con las piernas algo temblorosas se recargo en la cama de Timmy para levantarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos Timmy salio vestido y arreglado para ir a la escuela, no prestaba mucha atención a lo que Nega hacia, se acercó a su mochila que estaba en una esquina y comenzó a meter unos libros que estaban sobre su escritorio.

-pensaba en que podría traerte algo de comer, tendras que estar aquí un rato, asi que podría traer unas botanas para que nos pasaramos hoy un buen rato viendo pel…-Timmy estaba pensando en lo agradable que seria tener compañía, en ese momento fue que sintió a Nega rodeándolo, aun siendo parecidos Nega le sacaba media cabeza; sus brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda cuando sintió abrirse de nuevo aquella cicatriz cerca de su cuello al ser perforado por sus colmillos-gh…-fue casi un suspiro aquella expresión, le dolia y le gustaba al mismo tiempo-Nega…-intentaba decirle que ya era suficiente, pero no para el de negro. Un par de segundos después fue que lo soltó.

Besó su cabeza sobre la gorra rosada que ya se había puesto.

-que te vaya bien Timmy-dijo a su oído haciendo que le corriera un escalofrio por la espalda.

-ah… em… ¡Si! Hasta al rato-grito casi histérico cruzando la puerta, se cerro bien la sudadera cubriendo lo mejor que podía aquella morida y tomando solo una manzana se despidió de sus padres para salir volando a la escuela.

Corrió dos cuadras dando mordidas a la manzana, pero después comenzó a desacelerar y a caminar lento esta vez, aunque aun seguía levemente rojo ya estaba mas relajado.

-¡Timmy!-miro al frente para encontrarse con Tootie, quien al momento puso su mano en la frente de él-¿estas enfermo?-

-no creo, ¿por qué?-

-estas muy rojo-dijo haciendo que el sonrojo en Timmy aumentara.

-no es gran cosa, te lo aseguro, estoy perfectamente bien-dijo calmandola al ver su mirada de preocupación.

-bueno-dijo ella no muy confiada, y al momento llegó el autobús; ambos subieron y se sentaron en dos lugares libres que había juntos; Tootie se comenzaba a extrañar de su conducta, un dia parecia que la quería como mas que una amiga, otra que le era indiferente y ahora actuaba igual que siempre.

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro de tristeza, como desearía saber lo que pensaba de ella, como la apreciaba, si como amiga o algo mas.

Llegaron a la escuela platicando de trivialidades, o mas bien Timmy ya que ella seguía algo confusa y triste respecto a Timmy, no le gustaba que la hiciera sentir como un objeto que un dia quieres y al siguiente no.

-me voy a clase Timmy-dijo interrumiendolo, ella nunca había hecho eso por lo que dejo algo confundido al castaño.

-¡ah! Claro, te veo en el almuerzo-ella solo asintió y se fue sin mirarlo; arqueó una ceja y sin mas se fue el también a su salón de clase.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas en las que Timmy comenzaba a cabecear por la tortuosa lentitud en que pasaban los minutos con esos maestros, primera clase: Filosofía, segunda clase: Historia, tercera clase: Orientacion, cuarta clase: Geografia; hasta que al fin se escucho la bendita campaña que anunciaba el almuerzo, Timmy se puso alerta de golpe al escuchar la campana y al igual que los demás sonrió de oreja a oreja, al fin un rato de descanso. El profesor apenas y había podido huir después de la estampida de alumnos que salían corriendo como cabras desbocadas; el de rosa era el ultimo en salir cuando un brazo le impidió cruzar el marco de la puerta, traía un traje blanco y la mano enguantada de igual color, al instante conecto mirada con Remy.

-ah… R-Remy-dijo nervioso retrocediendo un par de pasos, Remy entro al salón ahora solo con ellos dos y seguido cerró la puerta tras de si-¿Qu-qué haces?-no podía verlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse, pues recordaba al instante lo que había ocurrido.

-solo quiero hablar-dijo sereno, ahora con una voz mas aterciopelada que aquella ultima cuando lo escucho.

-si pe-pero ¿de qué qui-quieres hablar?-intentaba hacerse el tonto, no quería escuchar esa conversación de nuevo en su cabeza diciéndole que lo lamentaba por haber huido o que era un idiota al besarlo.

-fui muy tosco, lo sé; no quería que te asustaras de…de mi-dijo cabizbajo mirando a otro lado, la distancia de un par de metros que tenían, fue Timmy quien la elimino ahora encontrándose a medio paso de distancia-no sabia que lo que sentía por ti fuera tan fuerte como para haberme tan impulsivo, nunca lo fui; siempre he tenido planes y en ese instante yo… yo solo…-Timmy puso una mano sobre el hombro de Remy como forma de consuelo y le dio una dulce sonrisa.

-no tienes que disculparte, se que no fue tu intención-

-eso es lo que no entiendes, obviamente fue intencional; trataba de transmitirte todo lo que siento por ti-dijo tomándolo por los hombros con los ojos levemente entrecerrados mostrando su faceta débil y triste.

-pero… somos hombres… nosotros no debemos…-

-¿eso es lo que tanto te preocupa? Timmy, a mi no me importa lo que los demás piensen, solo quiero lo que tu pienses, quiero confesarte que desde hace mucho… yo..-se le hacia tan difícil decirlo ahora.

-espera Remy, es que nada es…-fue interrumpido en ese momento.

-Te confieso que te amo desde hace años-dijo de golpe, si eso hubiera sido Timmy ya estaría inconsiente en el suelo; si no fuera porque Remy lo sostenia, él ya se habría caído de rodillas al suelo _"no siento vergüenza, ni miedo, siento… calido en mi pecho"_ pensó Timmy colocando una mano en este, y otra en el hombro de Remy apretándolo con fuerza.

-Remy, yo…-en ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una profesora ya entrada en años y al verlos puso sus manos en su cadera mirándolos con el seño fruncido, como si los reprendiera.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-dijo ella pensando que se trataba de una pelea; muy a su pesar, Remy lo solto y Timmy le imito comenzando a bajar sus brazos.

-no es nada-dijo Remy saliendo de ahí como Tigre enfurecido mientras al ojiazul aun le temblaban las rodilas de la impresión, él sabia que de sus labios iba a salir un _"yo también a ti"_

-Niño, sal de aquí, si ese chico te hizo algo deberías reportarlo-dijo la profesora indiferente a lo que en realidad había ocurrido y este solo asintiendo salio corriendo de ahí.

Al terminar las clases salía de la escuela con Tootie, después de lo ocurrido no había vuelto a ver a Remy en todo el dia y le preocupaba.

-¿Dónde estabas en el almuerzo? Te estuve buscando-dijo Tootie abrazando su carpeta y con su mochila en la espalda.

-estuve ocupado, tenia algunas cosas que resolver-después de decir esto vieron como en frente de la escuela había un grupo de chicas riendo y gritando emocionadas alrededor de algo o alguien, las chicas comenzaron a abrirse un poco y pudo ver a Gary con una sonrisa seductora y mirándolas de reojo con sus lentes puestos, montado en su motocicleta se veía realmente bien.

-¿Gary?-pronuncio Timmy sorprendido de su presencia, y al ver que Gary se quitaba los lentes para mirarlos bajo la mirada ruborizado.

-¿lo conoces?-dijo Tootie señalándolo con su pulgar.

-¡Tim-Tim!-gritó Gary haciendo que Tootie y Timmy se acercaran a esa bolita-toma-y le lanzo un casco que a duras penas pudo atrapar sin tirarlo-vamonos, lo lamento nenas; tenemos que irnos-dijo aun sonriendo al oir los lamentos de las chicas al saber que se iba.

Sin si quiera tiempo para negarse, se despidió de Tootie y se subio en la parte trasera de la moto y esta arranco provocando una ventisca donde estaban las chicas, y Tootie los siguió viendo como se iban, en definiva Timmy estaba muy raro.

Había arrancado tan de sorpresa, que Timmy por un pelo había podido aferrarse al torso de Gary abrazandolo con mucha fuerza debido a la adrenalina de la situación; el verlo asi le parecio increíblemente tierno, como un gatito que se aferraba a su almohada.

Después de dar vueltas por varias plazas y varios parques en moto, Timmy comenzó a sentirse mas seguro abrazado a Gary, pero aun asi no quería soltarlo, aquellas mariposas no paraban de revolotear en su estomago. Y después de una vuelta mas se detuvieron en el parque.

-Baja-ordeno Gary haciendo que esa sensación se fuera esfumando poco a poco tras soltarlo; la dejaron estacionada y fueron por el sendero ya impuesto del parque, caminando en silencio solo disfrutando del sonido de la briza que chocaba con los arboles-es lindo ¿no?-Gary fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-si, lo es-comenzó a mirar el cielo azul, con unas cuantas nubes-venia aquí cuando era niño, con mis amigos, mis padres… y…-comenzó a hacer memoria, sentía que aquellos grandes momentos los había pasado con alguien mas-no recuerdo, pero todos esos días fueron increíbles-Gary lo miró sorprendido, hablaba de su infancia de una forma tan nostálgica como si deseara volver a ella. En ese momento se fueron a sentar a una banca.

-supongo que sabras que no te traje al parque solo para ver el cielo-dijo serio Gary, ese tono hizo que Timmy temblara, era obvio que quería hablar de algo mas, quizá de lo que había ocurrido en su casa.

-tranquilo, no tienes que preocuparte por lo de… "ya sabes"-recalco la ultima frase para que no tuvieran que mencionarlo.

-lamento si te lastime-dijo Gary con las únicas palabras que podrían salir sinceras de su interior; Timmy, en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, nunca lo vio tan lastimado, arrepentido.

-descuida, no ocurrio nada-dijo Timmy, _"pero hubiera deseado que si"_ pensó Gary, Timmy tenia sus dos manos en la banca aferramdose a esta, Gary ahora cubrió una de sus manos con la suya entrelazando sus dedos haciendo que Timmy diera un respingo de sorpresa y vergüenza, lo que se noto al tornar sus mejillas rosadas otra vez.

-¿sabes algo? Eres demasiado expresivo, me provoca besarte cada vez que te pones rojo-dijo riendo con todo el descaro y la sinceridad del mundo se lo soltó tan de repente; Timmy no podía evitarlo, y trato de ocultar su sonrojo bajando la cabeza.

Después de esto se encaminaron nuevamente hacia la motocicleta, para montarla e irse a casa. No fue mucho tiempo ya que no estaban tan lejos, asi que al estacionar la motocicleta en el garaje de Gary, este lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa.

-gracias por el paseo; te veré luego-dijo Timmy aun sin poder mirarlo bien.

-podria ir diario a la escuela por ti-

-no tienes que molestarte-dijo ahora mirándolo a los ojos y el otro solo sonrio desinteresado con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

-realmente no tengo mucho que hacer, asi que te recojo el lunes-era cierto, al fin viernes pensó el de gorra rosada.

-de acuerdo-se resignó e introduciendo la llave en la cerradura abrió la puerta.

-por cierto-Timmy se dio la vuelta para escucharlo cuando sintió los labios de Gary en su mejilla haciendo que sintiera un hormigueo en esa zona-te quiero-le susurro al oído y dándole la espalda se fue.

Timmy entro a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si, para después recargarse en esta tocando sus mejillas ahora increíblemente calientes _"ok, tranquilízate Timmy, no es como si fuera un gran problema"_ comenzó a reir nervioso mientras subia las escaleras _"¡rayos! Si es un gran problema, prácticamente los dos se me declararon en el mismo dia"_ solo comenzó a ignorar eso, tenia dos días libres asi que se podría relajar sin ver a ninguno de los dos, pero al abrir la puerta ahí se encontraba uno de sus otros problemas.

Su habitación estaba completamente regada de sus cosas, comics, ropa, videojuegos, parecia que un terremoto había arrasado con todo ese lugar.

-aburrido-decía Nega que se encontraba tirado en medio de la habitación habierto a todo lo que daba, se la había pasado pensando que hacer mientras se quedaba encerrado en esa habitación, comenzó a jugar con todo lo que ahí estaba, esa era la clara muestra que si se podía morir de aburrimiento. En ese momento apareció Timmy mirándolo de pie con sus brazos cruzados claramente molesto.

-¿me quieres explicar por qué mi habitacion esta asi?-

-estaba aburrido-fue toda su respuesta, Timmy bufó molesto y comenzó a calmarse sabiendo que él lo arreglaría todo después.

-bien, no importa; es viernes asi que podemos ver una película-dijo acercándose a su mochila que ahora estaba en su cama sacando dos bolsas de papas que había comprado en el almuerzo, Nega solo movio la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo.

Se acerco a Nega dándole una bolsa y este al momento se paró para abrirla; y dejando elegir a Nega la película, fue a la cocina por unas sodas para él y Nega. Regreso para ver como Nega ponía en el reproductor un disco, la película se llamaba "los zombies ninja del espacio", una película de Crash Nebula como protagonista; hace mucho que no la veía.

Fue entretenido verla, hace mucho que no se la pasaba tan bien con alguien, viendo la película. Con todas las luces apagadas y el sol siendo sustituido por la luna los mantenía viendo la película.

Fue como escena final ver a Crash Nebula besando a una sexy alien de cabello purpura y tez verdosa, Nega comenzó a preguntarse por qué en casi todas las películas había una escena de contacto de labios, ¿Qué tenia eso de especial? Pensando en eso fue que sitio como Timmy se recargaba en su hombro, hace un rato que había empezado a cabecear hasta que ahora estaba dormido.

-eres tan débil-dijo en voz alta, se hinco para poder cargar a Timmy y quitándole la gorra y pantalones lo metió la cama arropándolo hasta los hombros; introdujo hecha bolas toda la ropa a un cajón, al igual que los juguetes, dejo en el escritorio los comics y los videojuegos sobre su cajonera. Sonrio satisfecho al ver que lo había arreglado todo-sin duda soy genial-dijo soberbio para ver a Timmy respirando pausadamente en un profundo suelo _"me pregunto si…" _ se acerco lentamente a él, y con los ojos entrecerrados por la curiosidad comenzó a rosar sus labios con los del mas pequeño, pero por instinto comenzó a introducir su lengua sintiendo como la respiración de Timmy se agitaba y su rostro se comenzaba a fruncir un poco.

Después de unos segundos se separó viendo como el pecho del ojiazul subía y bajaba más rápido aspirando aire por la boca, cuando después comenzó a volver a su estado normal, pausado y pacifico.

-interesante-dijo con una mano en la barbilla y la otra cruzada sobre su pecho-¿por qué será que eres tan lindo?-

**Hasta aquí llego yo.  
Les traigo pronto el siguiente y por ahora, sayonara!**

**ATTE: CaocHatsune**


	6. Capitulo 6: Coward

**Gracias comentarios de todas ustedes, las amodoro!**

**CAPITULO 6: COWARD**

Timmy comenzó a despertar poco a poco, y miró a su reloj digital en el buró; sonrió y abrió sus ojos de emoción _"¡Es sábado!" _pensó bajando de su cama y olvidando que Nega estaba ahí acostado cerca del suelo, lo piso en el setomago y salio corriendo por la puerta dejando al de negro sin aire.

Bajó aun en pijama corriendo al comedor donde sus padres ya se encontraban, conversando del dia que tendrían; Timmy sonreía al escuchar que irían a un parque acuático a ver una exposición de peces.

-¡no la pasaremos genial!-anuncio Timmy dejando a sus padres algo acongojados.

-de hecho Timmy, solo iríamos tu padre y yo-dijo su mamá

-¿Qué? Pero es sábado, dia familiar, en donde puedo pasar tiempo con ustedes-dijo Timmy casi derramando lagrimas-no pueden hacer esto tres sabados seguidos.

-lo siento Timmy, me gane los boletos en una rifa y era para parejas-dijo su papá

-no importa-dijo en voz baja, se levanto de la mesa y fue a su cuarto algo cabizbajo intentando contener las lagrimas-avisenme cuando se vayan-dijo con la voz quebradiza a causa del llanto.

Subió a su cuarto a paso tranquilo, y al llegar cerró la puerta y se quedo mirando la cerradura unos segundos, su otro yo salía del baño y al verlo frunció el ceño, comenzó a regañarlo por haberle caído encima pero Timmy no se inmutaba, ni si quiera se movia; terminando su sermón al fin puso atención al mas pequeño.

-¡oye!... ¿Qué te pasa?-Timmy levantó la mirada con una amplia sonrisa dirigida a él, era una sonrisa vacia.

-no es nada, mis padres se irán asi que podemos pasar un rato haciendo lo que queramos-bajo la mirada de nuevo y se alejó de Nega para volver a su cama y arroparse, se le veía tan frio. Nega comenzó a caminar hacia él y le quitó las cobijas de encima que lo cubrían hasta la cabeza para verlo hecho bolita y comenzando a girar lentamente su mirada, sus ojos rojos y mejillas llenas de lagrimas.

-Timmy… ¿que fue lo que…?-no termino ya que Timmy se había lanzado a su cuello a abrazarlo comenzando a llorar en su hombro, siendo él tan frio y Timmy tan calido comenzó a sentir pena por él, tan dulce que se veía sonriendo y lo contagioso que podría ser su llanto.

-no puedo parar de llorar-dijo molesto consigo mismo, se sentía tan débil.

-no lo hagas-le susurro devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¡Timmy! Ya nos vamos-anuncio su madre desde la puerta, no quería bajar a despedirse, de nuevo.

-Los veo al rato-grito desde su habitación quitándose con su antebrazo las lagrimas-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-pregunto Timmy a Nega tratando de olvidar la tristeza.

-pues, si quieres podemos jugar videojuegos-Timmy asintió, y levantándose de la cama preparo la televisión para jugar.

Pasaron un buen rato jugando, y después de cocinar un par de hamburguesas siguieron jugando, había olvidado por completo aquel dolor en el pecho que sentía cada vez que sus padres lo dejaban. Dieron las nueve de la noche ese sábado y Nega había decidido tomar una ducha; sin objeción por parte de Timmy, que se quedó viendo la televisión.

Tras salir de ducharse, y ya vestido le dejo el paso libre a Timmy para que él también lo hiciera; se sentía tan bien al oir el agua chocar con el suelo, lo calmaba y relajaba. Saliendo de la ducha, solo con los boxers puestos; pareciera que realmente no aprendio nada de cuando estuvo con Gary, pero se sentía en confianza, a diferencia del castaño, Nega lo miraba de pies a cabeza con una estructura frágil que lo atraía; después de ese beso que le había dado quiso saber que se sentiría si él reaccionara o respondiera si lo besaba. A paso lento se le acerco.

-¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto Timmy inocente, ya teniéndolo casi encima suyo, Nega tomo el rostro de Timmy con sus dos manos y lo besó mientras el castño no lograba reaccionar, ya le había pasado pero en él confiaba, ¿Qué tenia que le parecia tan atractivo a todos?

Casi cargándolo y con suma rapidez, Nega lo lanzó a la cama mientras se posicionaba sobre él; Timmy ahora notaba sus ojos mas intensos, de nuevo tenia miedo. Se inclino para volver a besar sus labios mientras sostenia sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza, hasta que el oxigeno se hizo necesario se separaron.

-Nega, me lastimas-dijo con dificultad sintiendo como la circulación en sus muñecas era casi nula a causa de su agarre; pero el de ojos escarlata no lo escuchaba, estaba cegado por el calor que sentía en la sangre, paso de su boca a su cuello rasgando la piel un poco con sus colmillos llegando a sacarle sangre-¡Nega!-protestaba sintiendo su sangre arder también, tenia que quitarlo de encima. Sostuvo con una mano sobre su cabeza sus manos mientras con la otra comenzó a bajar por su torso-ya basta-dijo apretando los parpados, no quería volver a llorar. Su salvación fue el timbre que distrajo al demonio de su objetivo.

-No puede ser-susurro después de soltar un gruñido muy parecido al de un cazador, Timmy haciendo memoria recordó lo que le había prometido a Tootie.

-Lo olvide, Tootie-y notando la distracción de su yo oscuro lo empujo con toda la fuerza que tenia mirándolo aterrado, por primera vez Nega se arrepentia de ver a Timmy asustado, asustado de lo que él podía llegar a hacer y salio disparado al armario para que en un segundo ya estuviera vestido con un esmoquin negro y saliera corriendo rumbo a la puerta.

-¿qué me paso?-se pregunto a si mismo, ese mundo no era lo que le estaba afectando, sino que Timmy lo afectaba como no tenia idea.

Abrio la puerta para ver a Tootie pefrectamente maquillada y con un vestido morado con una diadema violeta.

-Tootie, hola; se te ve hermoso ese vestido-

-gracias Timmy-dijo levemente sonrosada-¿nos vamos?-dijo apuntando al auto en donde estaban sus padres.

-claro-

Desde la ventana, Nega Timmy lo vio irse con esa chica pelinegra, y sin mas se tiró en la cama con ambas manos en su nuca; sentía como su estomago se estaba casi derritiendo a causa de esa extraña sensación, quizá tenia celos.

Gary había escuchado un auto llegar a casa de Timmy, por lo que se asomó por la ventana, y vio como aquella niña pelinegra lo acompañaba al auto tomándolo de la mano, apretando los puños suprimiendo la ira que se acumulaba en su interior.

-esa niña la conozco-se dijo, sonrió del lado pensando _"si se le acerca mas de lo debido, la mataré"_.

Solo habían sido un par de horas en las que Timmy había estado en aquella fiesta; sabiendo que ya estaba algo grande le sirvieron un poco de licor, que se convitio en una botella al poco rato. Se le veía bailando muy animado y con las mejillas algo rojas por causa del alcohol, con Tootie como pareja riéndose por lo bajo de lo gracioso que era Timmy.

-Timmy, estas muy ebrio, ¿no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-decía Tootie preocupada.

-¿ebrio yo? Pffff… no estoy ebrio, puedo volver a casa, hasta el lunes Tootie-dijo dándole un beso a su amiga en la frente, que para ella hubiera sido fantástico si no fuera porque olia a alcohol. Sabiendo que no lo detendría dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera y regresó a la fiesta.

Timmy iba tambaleándose de vez en cuando recargándose en las paredes para no caerse, aun cuando ya era tarde y podría estar en peligro, no se escuchaba ni un alma en la calle, y dado el caso que no estaba tan lejos de su casa siguió caminando.

-¿quieres un aventón?-una voz a sus espaldas le hablo y dándose media vuelta le sonrió ampliamente. La manera en que sonreía saco de onda a Gary que lo miraba confundido.

-¡MI AMIGO GARY! Tanto tiempo sin verte, hace unas…-comenzó a contar con sus dedos-29 horas que no te veo, ¿Cómo estas?-decía casi callendose cuando se acercaba a la moto.

-Tim-Tim, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto cuando el castaño le caia encima, Gary olfateo levemente sintiendo un olor a alcohol-¿estas ebrio?-

-¿pero que dices?... no estoy ebrio-dijo Timmy poniendo sus manos en su cintura y cabeceando un poco.

-sube, te llevo a tu casa-

-ya voy…ya voy-comenzó a repetir la misma frase susurrandola mientras se subia a la moto y se ponía el casco que Gary le tendia, en ese momento lo abrazó para asegurarse de no caer.

Fue después de un rato que llegaron a la casa de ambos, y Gary al detener la motocicleta se quitó el casco para proceder a levantarse, lo cual no pudo, ya que Timmy aun no lo soltaba.

-Tim, ¿quieres soltarme?-dijo mirándolo de reojo, pero no se le veía el rostro a causa del casco.

-no-dijo como un puchero haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera, tomó sus piernas y lo llevo cargando a su casa para darle al menos algo para que se le pasara lo alcoholizado que estaba.

Lo sentó en el sillón haciendo a un lado sus brazos de su torso y yendo a la cocina por algo de agua y una aspirina, ya que en un rato le comenzaría a doler la cabeza. Al llegar a la sala, que era donde lo había dejado; el castaño estaba quitándose el casco con dificultad repitiendo que le apretaba el cerebro haciendo reir de nuevo a Gary.

-toma esto, te ayudará un poco para mañana, cuando despiertes con resaca-el chico lo tomo sin dejar de mirar a Gary, algo que lo estaba poniendo incomodo-¿Qué tengo?-pregunto suponiendo que algo tenia en la cara, para hincarse en el suelo estando casi a su altura.

-eres muy atractivo-dijo Timmy para después inclinarse a besarlo tomando su rostro con ambas manos y literalmente, tirandosele encima; al momento ambos cayeron al suelo sin dejar de besarse, pero Gary hace mucho que había deseado tenerlo asi y ahora estando Gary sentado mientras Timmy estaba en su regazo siendo abrazado por los brazos de Gary recorriéndolo de arriba hacia abajo con las manos hasta que llegó a la parte baja del pantalón e introdujo una mano en su trasero; Timmy lo empujo y salio corriendo hacia el baño, ahora que Gary estaba tirado en el suelo sosteniéndose con sus antebrazos escuchó los quejidos de Timmy al vomitar.

-no era esto lo que tenia pensado, pero…-se comenzó a levantar y fue al baño viendo a Timmy recargando su cabeza en la tapa del inodoro.

-no me siento bien-dijo para después volver a vomitar.

-tranquilo, y levántate para llevarte a tu casa-dijo ayudándolo a levantar sujetando sus brazos y casi cargándolo, cruzó la pequeña jardinera que los separaba y al llegar a la puerta Timmy con mucha dificultad introdujo su llave en la cerradura para abrirla-no vuelvas a tomar ¿si?-Timmy volteo a ver al pelinegro que se notaba preocupado e hizo un saludo militar asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-si señor-dijo para después entrar igualmente tambaleándose y cerrando la puerta tras de él; su casa aun estaba a oscuras y fue difícil llegar a su cuarto sin caer, pero lo logró, abrió la puerta para encaminarse a su cama con dificultad y tirarse en esta quedando totalmente noqueado.

Nega salió del baño después de lavarse los dientes para ver a su yo contrario tirado de cara contra su cama.

-debe de estar cansado, y quizá aturdido por lo de hace un rato-se decía en voz alta para después acomodar a Timmy en su cama, quitándole toda aquella ropa elegante pero incomoda conteniendo las ganas de tocar mas de la cuenta y arropándolo-descansa-dijo dando un beso en su frente antes de irse a dormir también.

Obviamente al dia siguiente Timmy despertó con resaca, y sus padres pensando que estaba enfermo se quedaron ahí para atenderlo, cosa que no le desagrado, solo a Nega que tuvo que estar casi todo el dia en el closet. Pero no fue tan pesado como lo había pensado; Timmy no mencionaba lo ocurrido, parecia que apenas tocaba palabras con él y al hacerlo bajaba la mirada.

Y al dia siguiente, en lunes y aun con la incomoda sensación del alcohol en su lengua, fue caminando a paso lento hacia la parada de autobús.

-¡Timmy!-miró a su derecha notando a Tootie llegando a tomar su brazo-¿estas mejor? El sábado estabas super ebrio-

-desperte con una cruda terrible, pero estoy bien-

-me sorprende que pudieras llegar a tu casa-

-la verdad no recuerdo nada de esa noche después de irme-dijo, y era real, no recordaba absolutamente nada; llegó el autobús y ambos subieron.

Después de un par de horas de clase llegó la tediosa hora de historia con el profesor "don aburrido", pero eso no fue lo malo, o al menos no lo peor; sino que hace unos días les habían hecho examen.

-su examen Turner-dijo y Timmy lo tomó mirando una –**F-**Le recomendaría que se consiguiera un tutor si quiere pasar su próximo periodo, porque esta es la calificación definitiva para este periodo-Timmy se recargó decaído en su asiento mirando la calificación-ve a asesoria a la hora del almuerzo para que la secretaria te asigne un tutor-soltó un bufido y se resignó, si quería pasar el siguiente periodo y todo el año, tenia que pedir un tutor.

A la hora del almuerzo, Timmy antes de ir a comer se dirijo a la sala de asesoria donde encontró a varias secretarias, y en ese momento una lo llamo preguntando si necesitaba ayuda.

-si, am… quisiera saber si me podría asignar un tutor, por orden del Prof. Johan Smith-y asi la secretaria comenzó a teclear en la computadora.

-¿Historia?-

-si-

-lo se, ese profe es un pesado-dijo la secretaria tratando de entrar en confianza; hizo reir levemente-ok, por ahora solo tengo a un tutor disponible, ¿te interesa?-

-claro, esta bien por mi-

-bien, entonces…-imprimió un papel y se lo entregó a Timmy-firma en la línea y ve al salón que ahí se apunta para que te pongas de acuerdo con tu tutor-

-gracias-y salio con su papel ya firmado rumbo a el comedor. Llegó a comer con Tootie a comer y de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada de la conversación para notar que Gary no estaba en su sitio de siempre.

Al terminar las clases fue al salón que venia en el papel solo para darse cuenta que realmente era la biblioteca, no había absolutamente nadie mas que un chico que miraba los libros que ahí se encontraban.

-Disculpa, ¿tu eres mi tutor R.C.?-leyó y al darse vuelta noto al chico que siempre iba de traje blanco, elegante, sofisticado: Remy Cajallena.

-Turner-dijo sorprendido.

-no me digas que tu…-

-no lo menciones, ni si quiera era mi opción ser el mejor en la materia; solo dime que es lo que necesitas saber-después de fruncir el ceño y llevar su mano a su rostro con vergüenza lo miró con profundidad; al notarlo Timmy bajó la mirada con un leve rubor-si no te molesta, quisiera ir a mi casa para que estudiáramos, ahí tengo todos mis libros ¿te parece?-_"yo, ir a su casa, ¡no seas idiota y di que si!"_ se gritaba mentalmente-claro, no hay problema.

**Tarde mas de lo que había hecho anteriormente en este fic, pero espero que les haya gustado.  
Las cosas se van a poner buenas w  
ATTE: CaocHatsune**


	7. Capitulo 7: Protector

**Gracias a todos sus comentarios, lamento tardarme hasta ahora, pero gracias por seguir leyendo y que lo disfruten.  
Por cierto, a petición de Arlenes, he incuido Cosmo X Juandisimo.**

**CAPITULO 7: PROTECTOR (TXR) (CXJ)**

"_-Entonces… ¿quieren que cuide a Turner? El puede cuidarse solo, ya está grande; ¿Qué no es por eso que le quitaron a sus padrinos? Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer Jorgen-decía Remy dándole la espalda junto con Juanisimo; pero su gran varita se interpuso._

_-eres el único que está al alcance de Timmy, ahora que sus padrinos ya no pueden protegerlo necesitamos a alguien que si, y yo personalmente me encargaré de entrenarte Cajallena-dijo el hada de grandes musculos._

_-dime entonces, ¿Qué es lo que recibo a cambio?-dijo cruzando los brazos y con media sonrisa burlona-_

_-que no te de una paliza-_

_-las reglas dicen que un padrino mágico no puede lastimar a un apadrinado-dijo Remy sintiéndose listo, Jorgen frunció el seño mostrando su molestia-_

_-entonces ¿Qué quieres?-_

_-quiero que Juandisimo se quede conmigo para siempre-_

_-¡eso es imposible, es contra las reglas!-_

_-bien, entonces me iré y dejaré que ustedes hadas incompetentes arreglen todo-dijo y dando la espalda se disponía a irse, cuando entre dientes Jorgen acepto el trato haciendo que Remy sonriera con mas arrogancia aun-entonces, dime ¿de que debo protegerlo?-_

_-siendo de los pocos niños en el mundo que tiene de nacimiento una esencia mágica, esta podría aflorar ahora que perdió a sus padrinos, además de que esta creciendo; por lo que criaturas de la oscuridad podrían intentar matarlo para llevarse esta esencia, dado que se vuelve mas poderosa y a la vez mas sensitiva para otras criaturas. Los anti-magicos están consientes de esto, pero al igual que nosotros, saben que si un ser aun mas oscuro consiguiera este poder, el universo estaría en grave peligro asi que te ayudaremos un poco-Remy algo sorprendido tuvo que sostenerse de el hombro de Juandisimo para no caer._

_-ademas, nosotros estaremos monitoreándote-dijo Wanda_

_-wow wow wow, eso no; tengo suficiente con Juandisimo-dijo Remy señalando al hada latina que se miraba en un espejo._

_-tenemos entendido que hace casi un año tuviste una hermanita, y ella no debe ser muy notada por tus padres ya que siempre están trabajando-Remy apretó los puños con ira, con la edad había comenzado a odiarlos._

_-bien, pero solo será por ella; tiene prohibido el si quiera acercarse a mi, o mi habitación-dijo y justo en ese momento las tres hadas (Cosmo, Wanda y Poof) asintieron con la cabeza dejando satisfecho al rubio; fue justo en ese instante en que Jorgen lo puso en practica intensiva, a trabajar con ciertas armas útiles_

_Horas después y con un poof aparecieron de nuevo en Dimsdale Juandisimo y Remy (cabe destacar que Remy estaba casi hecho polvo por aquél entrenamiento)._

_-Juandisimo, puedes ir a casa, quiero caminar un rato y estirar las piernas que creo que se me están muriendo-dijo Remy con una expresión de dolor y Juandisimo solo lo cuestiono con la mirada-tranquilo, voy a estar bien-dijo y el hada se fue de ahí._

_Mientras caminaba por la calle, llegó al parque donde fácilmente pudo divisar aquella característica gorra rosada de el que es su enemigo y ahora por obligación, también su protegido. Caminó a paso lento hacia él con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, Timmy estaba solo sentado en uno de los columpios mirando la onvinacion de amarillos, rojos y naranjas del cielo que anunciaba el atardecer. Remy se sento en el columpio al lado de este, que al instante fue notado por él._

_-¿Qué haces Cajallena? Nunca te dije que te sentaras conmigo-_

_-vaya ostilidad, ¿acaso te pasa algo?-dijo mirando en la misma dirección que Timmy hace un rato, el castaño se sorprendio dándose cuenta que el rubio estaba algo ¿preocupado por él?_

_-es solo que… siento un vacio enorme en mi pecho, y no se porque; como cuando muere tu mascota o un amigo se muda; siento que algo me falta, y la verdad… me duele-dijo mirando ahora a sus pies, y Remy se sorprendio por ese ataque de sinceridad que hizo que su corazón se acelerara."_

Remy miraba al suelo mientras caminaba subido nuevamente en sus pensamientos _"hace ya casi 4 años de ello" _había cumplido 16 hace poco y aun iba a esas practicas con Jorgen que en realidad ya no lo dejaban tan cansado; y siempre en las practicas recordaba ese dia en el parque, cuando ya no podía dejar de pensar en él, y en su esfuerzo por una relación de enemistad habían terminado en ese casillero.

-siempre pensé que regresabas en limosina a tu casa-dijo Timmy haciendo despertar a su compañero.

-¿eh? Ah! Es que prefiero caminar un rato en lugar de pasearme por esas cosas tan ostentosas-era cierto, de niño le encantaba presumirlo pero cuando comenzó a crecer, vio todo eso como juguetes que sus padres usaban para comprarlo, y se negó a usarlas.

-no te creo-dijo riendo, sus sonrisa también lo hizo reir.

-cierra la boca Turner-dijo de forma amistosa dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a un fraccionamiento con mansiones, pareciera que cada mansión era una cuadra de su barrio, hasta que llegaron a una con una gran **C** como inicial en la puerta, llamó al portero para que le abriera y este lo saludo amistosamente de igual forma en que Remy lo hizo. El camino para llegar a la puerta de la mansión era casi igual de largo y con Timmy ya cansado de caminar y no ver mas que jardines se tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto con tono fastidiado.

-seria mas fácil si la puerta estuviera mas cerca de la reja-se quejó

-ya falta poco, levántate; ¿o acaso quieres que te cargue?-pregunto mencionando lo ultimo de forma algo picara, Timmy se levantó nervioso y casi tan rojo como un tomate-ya faltan unos minutos mas

Y en efecto, después de un par de minutos llegaron a la gran puerta de madera tallada y barnizada a mano; en cuanto Remy abrió la puerta Timmy notó como una pequeña figura llegaba a rodear a Remy por la cadera provocando una brisa con su cabello rubio increíblemente lacio.

-¡Remy! Te extrañé hermano-dijo la pequeña, de uno años, con cabello largo, rubio y lacio hasta la cadera y con unos dulces ojos azules como el mar, al igual que Remy.

-hola Rose, ¿te divertiste hoy?-dijo respondiendo al abrazo de su hermana.

-claro que no, me dejaron mucha tarea y eso me molesta-dijo con un tierno puchero que hizo reir a Remy, la pequeña cambio la mirada para ver a Timmy que la miraba con confusión, no sabia que Remy tuviera una hermana; La pequeña se separó de Remy para mirar unos segundos a Timmy quedando todo en silencio.

-¡oh! Lo siento, Rose, él es mi amigo Timmy; Timmy, ella es mi hermana Rose-ella no dejaba de mirarlo hasta que lo apunto con el dedo y dijo algo que sorprendió a ambos.

-eres lindo, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?-dijo para después juntar sus manos y sonreírle ampliamente.

-y-yo… claro-dijo nervioso por la espontaneidad de la niña; que después se puso a girar y dar vueltas haciendo que su vestidito azul celeste se abombara.

-¡si! Tengo un amigo nuevo-se acercó a ambos corriendo ya que se había alejado un poco al dar vueltas-¿quieren jugar?-

-Ahora no podemos Rose, tenemos que estudiar, pero te prometo que al rato nos divertiremos un rato en los jardines-dijo Remy recargándose en sus rodillas para poder estar casi a la altura de su hermana, y ella aunque se puso algo triste, asintió sonriendo aceptando la invitación y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

En silencio ambos fueron ahora a la habitación de Remy; de alguna forma le dolia el no saber que tenia una hermana, tanto tiempo que habían pasado odiándose y ahora que sentía algo mas sentía que no lo conocía en absoluto a diferencia de antes. Fue justo en ese instante cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, y sacándolo con rapidez de su mochila y con nerviosismo contesto.

-¿hola?-

-Timmy, ¿Dónde estas? Debiste llegar de la escuela hace una hora-dijo su mamá casi histérica, sonrió feliz al saber que se preocupaba por él.

-tranquila mamá, estoy en casa de Remy-

-¿Cajallena? Creí que no se agradaban-

-bueno… es que me ayudará a estudiar-hubo silencio en la línea-perdon por no haberte avisado-

-tranquilo, solo avísame cuando vengas para acá, te amo-dijo 

-tambien te amo-dijo y colgó, esas palabras que su madre nunca le había dicho; de hecho sus padres ni recordaban su nombre ni el de su hermana, eso lo frustraba y le llenaba el corazón de odio-perdona, era mi madre, estaba preocupada-

-no te preocupes, vamos-al pasar por ahí cierta hada violeta notó la presencia de su "hermano", antes convertido en ave, ahora se volvia un niño de unos cinco años de edad, con cabello purpura y sueter de igual color con unos shorts cafés. Su "ahijada" estaba muy concentrada haciendo sus deberes, y su papá y mamá estaban tranquilos durmiendo acurrucados en una esquina de la jaula, asi que se acerco a la pequeña rubia y tocó su hombro.

-¿Rose? ¿estas ocupada?-la pequeña frunció levemente el seño y lo miró de reojo.

-¿Qué quieres poof?-

-ese chico que llegó a la casa, ¿Cómo se llama?-

-es Timmy, es mi nuevo amigo-el pequeño se sobresaltó y casi derrama lagrimas de alegría al escuchar el nombre de su querido hermano, y tontamente sonrió, la niña lo miró notando como una lagrima escurria por su mejilla y al instante sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, y lo hizo.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Remy, ambos entraban a paso tranquilo, mientras Timmy lo veía todo a su alrededor, no era como él pensaba, su cuarto era amplio y con una enorme cama, posters de bandas y cantantes, un tocador, baño, era la habitación de un chico normal.

-deja tus cosas en el escritorio, en un momento comenzamos, dijo mientras veía como se quitaba el saco y la corbata quedando con la camisa a medio abotonar, y lo miraba embobado sin notar que se le había quedado viendo con la boca entre abierta; al ver Remy la cara levemente rosada de Timmy mirándolo sonrió burlon, y fue cuando Timmy se dio cuenta y bajó la mirada.

-¡perdoname!-dijo casi gritando.

-¿acaso querias ver mas? Eres un pervertido-dijo riendo y acercándose al escritorio donde ya estaba sentado Timmy.

-no lo soy, no deberías empezar a desvestirte cuando estoy presente-dijo mirando a otro lado.

-¿crees que llevo esa incomoda ropa todo el tiempo? Claro que no; y no me estaba desvistiendo, tu mente sucia lo pensaba-dijo acercándose al castaño haciendo que se pusiera mas rojo de nuevo y después estalló en carcajadas-bueno ya, hay que ponernos a estudiar, ¿con que quieres empezar?-

-con el tema menos aburrido-

-pero todos son interesantes-

-es otra forma de decir que todos son aburridos-dijo dejando su cabeza caer sobre la mesa del escritorio, Remy rolo los ojos y tomó el libro para buscar el tema que debería haber visto e ese periodo.

-comencemos con el Socialismo Utópico-dijo levantando la cabeza del castaño para que le pusiera atención.

_**(N/A: LES ADVIERTO, a quienes no les gusta la pareja de Juandisimo x Cosmo, no lean esto, si quieren mejor saltenlo; esto es por petición de Arlenes n.n)**_

"_-pe-pero… creí que te gustaba Wanda, a –t-ti no te gustan los hombres, estas solo jugando conmigo, ¡quitate de encima!-gritaba Cosmo, hace unos días se habían ido Poof, Wanda, Remy y Rose de campamento con sus abuelos, que al menos les ponían mas atención que sus padres; dejando la casa al cuidado de Juandisimo y Cosmo._

_-¿es que acaso no quieres experimentar? Mas de mil años y aun sigues con Wanda-_

_-¿osea que si ella hubeira estado contigo la hubieras dejado? –decía molesto el de verde que había quedado acorralado entre los fuertes brazos de Juandisimo contra la cama de la habitación de huéspedes._

_-a mi nunca me gustó Wanda, quizá los primeros años que estuve con ella, iba con ella después porque sabia que estarías tu-dijo tomando el rostro del de verde y este se sobresalto al sentir su contacto-solo dejame intentarlo una vez-suplico el hada, mientras Cosmo pensaba en lo mucho que se arrepentiría después, asi que asintió levemente con un rubor en las mejillas-te prometo que no te arrepentiras-dijo comenzando a besar a Cosmo con salvajismo, era tan extraño el sentir ese cosquilleo en el bajo vientre cuando lo besaba Juandisimo y mas cuando comenzó a desabrochar su camisa blanca dejando su piel del torso expuesta al de tez morena._

_Cosmo comenzó a respirar mas agitado al sentir la lengua de Juandisimo en sus pezones ya erectos y con aquella mirada penetrante que provocaba que su respiración fuera mas rápida y comenzando a gemir de poco a poco mas fuerte, comenzando a sentir como las fuertes manos del pelinehgro llegaban a cierta parte abultada de su pantalón y comenzaban a moverla._

_-¡ah!-exclamo entonces tapando su boca notando lo fuerte que había sido; sin dejar de mastrurbarlo se puso a la altura de su rostro._

_-¿te molesta? ¿sientes incomodo?-y en un ademan con la cabeza Cosmo negó, haciendo que la sonrisa de Juandisimo se ampliara mas-dime si algo no te gusta-en ese momento, Juandisimo en un poof se quitó la playera blanca que tenia dejando de tocar al hada verde unos segundos. Volvió a besarlo y ahora introdujo una mano en su pantalón comenzando a estimularlo para que le fuera mas fácil entrar._

_-gh.. mñm…-decía ahora aferrado a Juandisimo con los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió como sus pantalones en un momento se esfumaron y dejaron ver que Juandisimo también se deshacía de los suyos mostrando su virilidad, que puso a Cosmo a temblar; sintió apenas la punta comenzando a entrar y no se sintió tan mal hasta que poco a poco comenzaba a entrar mas en él-¡para! M-me due-le –dijo con dificultad aferrándose mas a la espalda de Juandisimo._

_-lo sé, pero resiste un poco mas, veras que te empieza a gustar-dijo casi en un susurroa su oreja comenzó a embestirlo con suavidad, haciendo que gimiera y derramara lagrimas por el dolor, pero era una combinación entre dolor y placeer, asi que no quería que parara. _

_Esperó a que se acostumbrara, y fue entonces que comenzó a embestirlo con mas ritmo, mas fuerza y mas velocidad, en cada estocada escuchaba su nombre entre gemidos llegando por la voz del mas delgado, que se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_-di-dilo otra vez; di mi nombre-dijo embriagado por el placer y la lujuria viendo las pequeñas lagrimas que nublaban la vista de Cosmo, llenos de lujuria también y con una mano que rozaba levemente sus labios._

_-Juandisimo-dijo en voz casi inaudible, y siguió repitiéndolo con cada embestida, hasta que ambos llegaron al climax gritando el nombre del otro. Las manos de Cosmo soltaron a Juandisimo dejándose caer agotado sobre las sabanas que estaban llenas del sudor mezclado de ambos._

_-te amo-le susurro el moreno al oído; como le hubiera gustado decirle lo mismo, pero no pidia metirle, aquel acto que acababan de hacer había sido por simple lastima al principio, y después por puro deseo carnal, no podía decirle que lo amaba."___

_**(N/A: aquí termina el Juandisimo x Cosmo)**_

Aquella ave verde despertó de sobresalto al recordar todo eso, viendo a un lado a su esposa aun dormida solo la acaricio un poco, no se enteraría jamas de lo que ocurrio esa vez; recordaba que al escuchar esas palabras se quedo dormido por el cansancio.

Mientras tanto, Timmy ahora lograba entender casi todo en historia; la materia no era el problema sino el profesor, Remy era mucho mejor profesor ya que ponía a los personajes como si fuera un cuento o una historieta, no lo hacia tedioso como su profesor.

-y por eso fue la primera guerra mundial-

-ya veo… eso fue increíble, eres un profesor genial-dijo Timmy maravillado-si mis clases fueran contigo no habría reprobado-

-entonces ven cuando quieras, siempre estoy disponible para ti-dijo sonriente para después ver la hora en el reloj de la pared-ya es tarde, debería llevarte a casa-dijo Remy, Timmy vio el reloj notando que ya eran las ocho de la noche, ¡sus padres lo iban a matar!

-vamos, creo que ya es tarde-

Cerca de la puerta estaban Rose y Poof platicando.

-no creo que debas hacerlo, Cosmo y Wanda se van a preocupar-dijo la pequeña.

-no me iré mucho, solo quiero ver a mi hermano un rato mas-dijo Poof algo triste, y asi se convirtió en un pequeño ratón purpura.

-aun no entiendo como puede ser tu hermano-dijo la pequeña cruzando los brazos.

-te explico luego, creo que ya vienen, en cuanto pasen méteme en su mochila-y la niña lo tomó en sus manos para ver como ambos salían conversando.

-¿ya te vas Timmy?-preguntó la niña

-me temo que si, pero prometo que después vendre para jugar-dijo sonriente

-y mas conmigo-dijo Remy con media sonrisa picarona que hizo que Timmy diera un respingo y comenzara a quemarse con su propio sonrojo-te veo en un rato, cuando regrese de la casa de Timmy-su hermana asintió mientras sentía un beso en su frente por parte de su hermano-vamonos rosadito-dijo burlon.

Antes de salir Rose le dio un abrazo a Remy y otro a Timmy (momento que aprovechó para meter a Poof a su mochilla. Ambos se iban ya a su casa caminando, aunque estaba oscuro se podía ver luz por los faroles; tuvieron que cruzar por el parque para llegar mas rápido a su casa.

-entonces Vicky me ató a un poste de madera mientras se acercaba con una sierra-

-¿y que hiciste?-dijo Remy impactado

-la verdad creo que fue solo un sueño, porque no recuerdo que pasó después-dijo Timmy haciendo memoria mirando al cielo-la luna se ve increíble-dijo Timmy mirándola y después mirando a Remy que no dejaba de mirarlo, el rubio se acerco a él y esta vez sin ser forzado, Remy levantó su mentón para acercarse a sus labios cuando escuchó un ruido a lo lejos y se separo de él-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido.

-ssh-lo calló, y comenzó a agudizar su oído y escucho a algo corriendo a toda velocidad sobre las ramas, pero no solo uno, sino varios pero parecia que era solo el viento al parecer de Timmy. Remy lo acercó mas a él para que esas cosas no se le acercaran, en un árbol al fin divisó los ojos brillantes y rojos de uno de ellos _"ahí están"_ pensó, y de la parte trasera del pantalón sacó una pistola.

-¡Remy! ¿¡que estas…!?-no pudo terminar pues el ensordecedor sonido del disparo ya había pasado, pero entonces aparecieron aun mas haciéndole frente al ver tirada a una de esas criaturas de negro, ojos rojos y lengua de serpiente.

-quedate atrás de mi-anunció, cuando comenzó a disparar a las demás con una destreza increíble, al ser atravesados se esfumaban como humo negro, Timmy estaba aferrado a la camisa de Remy por la espalda, ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Por qué los atacaban? ¿y desde cuando Remy era un experto en armas de fuego?

En ese instante una de esas criaturas se acercaba hacia Timmy, pero Remy lo noto y cambiando de lugar con Timmy le dio una veloz patada a ese tipo, que antes de que pudiera aniquilarlo, ya había escapado.

-que molestos-se dijo, para después mirar a Timmy en shock-¿estas bien?-se comenzó a acercar a él cuando Timmy despertó de aquel shock momentáneo y se aferro a Remy en un abrazo-¿qu-que estas?-

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?-dijo Timmy

-solo criaturas oscuras-dijo respondiendo al abrazo de forma protectora-por ahora creo que deberías quedarte en mi casa, asi podré protegerte-era cierto, lo había protegido de una forma muy particular.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso? ¿por qué traías un arma? Estoy asustado y confundido, por favor explícame-dijo Timmy aun sin salirse del abrazo, lagrimas salían de sus ojos sintiéndose tan indefenso.

-me pidieron protegerte-

-¿Quiénes?-

-te lo explicaré cuando regresemos a mi casa, ha sido un dia muy largo-dijo pasando su brazo por sus hombros intentando hacerlo sentir seguro.

Ya en casa de Remy, Timmy llamaba tembloroso a su casa para avisar que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Remy.

-¿te quedas a dormir con Remy? De acuerdo, pero mañana te quiero ver en casa ¿si?-…-esta bien, adiós-colgó su mamá.

-¿Qué te dijo Timmy?-pregunto el papá.

-se quedará a dormir en casa de Remy esta noche-dijo despreocupada ahora, lo que no sabia ninguno era que la mitad oscura de Timmy escuchaba todo desde arriba de las escaleras, por su mente solo pasaban las preguntas ¡Quien era Remy? ¿por qué se quedaba en su casa? ¿seguiria muy molesto con él?

-si llego a toparme contigo Remy, te aniquilaré-se dijo a si mismo frunciendo los labios al igual que el seño.

Por otro lado, Gary no estaba mejor que Nega, ya que había ido por él y no había aparecido por ningún lado pensando que se había ido con esa niña Tootie, la mataraia, asi ya no habría nadie que se interpusiera entre él y Timmy, estaba furioso pero con una sonrisa psicópata en los labios, tomando un cuchillo de la cocina lo lanzó a un punto perdido en la pared haciendo que este se clavara.

-no llegas a tu casa, no llegas si quiera a dormir; por culpa de esa maldita-susurró

En casa de Remy Timmy traía una pijama prestada de Remy que ya no le quedaba, y a diferencia del otro, a Timmy le quedaba grande. Remy salio del baño con unos pantalones dejando su torso desnudo y bien marcado acercándose a la cama en donde ya estaba arropado el castaño y se metió en ella también.

-¿no seria mejor s-si fuera a la habitación de huéspedes?-

-no, quiero tenerte cerca para que ninguna de esas cosas te lastime, ahora que saben que estas fuera no dudaran en atacar-era una mentira, en realidad quería tenerlo cerca.

-de acuerdo-dijo nuevamente rojo.

-eres muy lindo cuando te sonrojas-Gary ya le había dicho eso, pero Remy se lo decía de una forma tan dulce-acerca de la pregunta que te hice hace unos días…-fue interrumpido por Timmy.

-yo… necesito ordenar lo que siento, yo creo que siento lo mismo por ti-dijo Timmy haciendo que la sonrisa de Remy se ensanchara y casi se tirara sobre él-pero dejame pensármelo ¿si?-

-claro que si, tomate tu tiempo-dijo y después le dio un beso en la cabeza para darle la espalda y dormir.

-¿Remy? ¿podria dormir cerca de ti?-Remy con los ojos cerrados curvó sus labios satisfecho diciendo un simple "si", Timmy comenzó a acercarse y en ese instante Remy se volteó para tomar su rostro y besar sus labios de sorpresa, y aun asi Timmy respondio de forma positiva a ese beso sosteniéndose con una mano en el pecho del rubio. Después de ese beso Remy abrazó a Timmy y él a Remy quedando dormidos al poco rato.

-¡TERMINE!-gritó en su habitación Rose al ver la pila de tarea que había terminado, cuando por la puerta entró su querido amigo Poof-¿Qué tal te fue?-fue cuando notó lo increíblemente palido que estaba y frio-¿Qué te paso?-

-ojos…rojos y… oscuridad… estaban… y ellos…-y en ese instante le calló encima a la niña, y que ella a duras penas pudo arrastrarlo a la cama para que durmiera.

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, y las cosas se pondrán locas en el siguiente capitulo.  
No se pierdan el próximo episodio! *hablando como locutora*  
ATTE: CaocHatsune.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Me gustas

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo w**

**CAPITULO 8: ME GUSTAS**

Timmy había terminado de ducharse y vestirse y ahora le daba a espalda para que se pudiera terminar de vestir, mientras Remy seguía contándole acerca de esas cosas que los atacaron la noche anterior.

-entonces, ¿Quién te mandó a protegerme?-pregunto Timmy mirándolo de reojo, ya con su típico traje blanco y corbata.

-eso… no puedo decírtelo-dijo Remy pensándolo unos segundos, Jorgen había sido muy claro en cuanto a la discreción, pero eso se salio de control la noche anterior cuando sin importarle que Timmy estuviera con él viendo, comenzó a disparar.

-pero tengo derecho a saberlo, no puedo entender, hablas de cosas casi como vampiros o demonios, y esperas que acepte el ignorar todo esto, ¿¡qué te pasa!?-comenzó a regañarlo Timmy ahora haciéndole frente estando a un par de metros. Remy lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a agitarlo un poco.

-¡tu no entiendes, con esto ya estás en peligro! Si te dijera mas estaría cavando tu tumba-si le decía, tendría que mencionar a sus padrinos y se meteria en problemas con Jorgen-no puedo hacerlo-dijo ahora mostrando ojos de cachorrito provocando que el estómago de Timmy se empezara a revolver.

-sabes que no me rendiré y seguire preguntando ¿verdad?-

-lo sé, pero por ahora no puedo decirte nada-dijo Remy ahora soltándolo y caminando hacia su mochila deteniéndose en la puerta-vamos a la escuela-Timmy asintió y tomando su mochila se fue con él.

Rose estaba aun dormida, faltaba un rato para que sonara su alarma, y al entrar Remy y darle un beso en la cabeza para despedirse, una pequeña mosca morada se introdujo al cabello de Timmy. Los padres de Poof habían estado muy distantes en cuanto a todo, pareciera que tenían una situación entre ellos, cosa que aprovechaba Poof en ese instante.

Ambos iban a la escuela a paso tranquilo conversando como dos viejos amigos, pareciera que el tiempo que habían pasado odiándose se había disipado al cabo de unas cuantas semanas. Llegaron a la escuela después de caminar un par de cuadras, no había mucha gente ya que era temprano y en una esquina estaban las "amigas" de Remy, o al menos varias chicas populares de quienes podía escuchar claramente una conversación estúpida e irrelevante.

-¿Qué hace Remy con el Freak?-dijo una de ellas

-creo que se llama Timmy, debe planear algo para él-

-si, ya quiero ver que cara pondrá el Freak cuando vea la sorpresa que de seguro Remy le tiene-Remy frunció levemente el seño claramente molesto, habían pasado con ellas de largo, le hervia la sangre solo de escuchar comentarios tan vacios de esas tontas, en ese instante el rubio se detuvo confundiendo a Timmy.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto asustado pensando que quizá abria otros demonios por ahí.

-¡chicas!-grito el rubio dándose la vuelta con una amplia sonrisa, para después cambiar su vista a Timmy para abrazarlo por la cintura con un brazo y con su otra mano detener su rostro para poder besarlo; las tres chicas estaban sorprendidas y palidas casi calléndose. Timmy por el contrario estaba totalmente hipnotizado y rendido en los brazos del rubio hasta que lo soltó-¿satisfechas con "mi plan"?-dijo con sarcasmo y molestia dándose la vuelta y seguir caminando con Timmy que estaba encendido en rojo como un semáforo-taradas-susurró. Por otro lado Poof no entendia que acababa de pasar que una mano casi lo aplastaba mientras estaba en el cabello de Timmy.

-¿por-por qué fue eso? –pregunto Timmy tapando un poco su boca, era increíblemente tierno a la vista, Remy lo vio de reojo y sonrio.

-¿no es obvio?-se acerco a su oído y susurro-me gustas-

-¡me tengo que ir a clase, luego te veo!-dijo para irse como alma que lleva el diablo provocando que ahora el que se sonrosara fuera Remy.

Caminando por el pasillo, completamente solo escuchó la voz de alguien en su oído, y se dio la vuelta pero no había nadie y siguió caminando hasta que escucho como lo llamaban de nuevo.

-¡eh!-exclamo asustado para que después comenzara a correr de aquella pequeña voz que lo llamaba, y en un intento por escapar se metió a el armario del conserje respirando acelerado; en ese momento apareció polvo brillante y la figura de un pequeño niño de cabello purpura apareció ante él, hubiera gritado del susto si no fuera porque fue el miedo lo que le quitó la voz, el niño lo miro y en un segundo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y su boquita comenzó a temblar.

-¡Timmy!-gritó el niño para levantar el vuelo y aferrarse a el cuello de Timmy sin dejar de llorar; pensando que estaba empezando a volverse loco por instinto abrazó al pequeño-te extrañe mucho Timmy-

-¿extrañarme? Pero… yo no…-le dolería si le decía que no lo conocía, le rompería el corazón pero no se separaba de él.

-yo… es que…-se separó de Timmy y decendio al suelo limpiándose con la manga de su sueter las lagrimas que le quedaban-lo lamento, yo soy…-no debía decirle, era contra las reglas, asi que el muy listo niño hada alzó el vuelo con su varita de aprendiz en la mano-mi nombre es Poof, y soy ¡Tu hermanito mágico!-

-no puede ser, ya perdí la cabeza-dijo llevándose una mano a la frente que el de morado quitó de ahí-¿eres real?-

-claro que soy real, seré tu compañero-dijo el pequeño haciendo que apareciera confeti y serpentinas haciendo reir a Timmy, ese niño era tierno.

-perdona, pero no puedo, seria raro si te ven –

-no me verán-hizo poof y apareció como una mosca en su hombro, ambos sonrieron con complicidad y salieron de ahí; fue justo el momento en que salio de aquel armario que Tootie apareció brincándole por la espalda con un abrazo amistoso.

-hola Timmy, ¿vamos a clase?-dijo y él asintió.

En casa de Timmy y ya dando casi la una de la tarde, Nega caminaba tembloroso y parecia agotado, cuando sus piernas flaquearon y calló al suelo, había estado practicando el poder evaporarse de nuevo, había olvidado la mucha energía que perdia, pero lo logró; miraba su mano temblorosa haciéndose casi humo negro.

-necesito a Timmy-dijo con unas cuantas gotas de sudor en la frente, para que después todo se volviera negro.

Timmy volvia con Tootie de la escuela, habían dejado a Remy en la esquina que se despidió de él con un beso en la frente que a Tootie le parecio muy raro, ellos se odiaban desde que tenia memoria, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que ahora se despidieran con un beso como un par de amantes. Tootie se paró frente a Timmy con las manos en su cintura y mirándolo fijamente.

-muy bien, dime que esta pasando entre Remy Cajallena y tu-Timmy se puso nervioso al notar la seriedad en el semblante de Tootie.

-pues… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nos volvimos amigos-dijo muy nervioso comenzando a sudar-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-nada, es que; ustedes son enemigos de toda la vida, ¿Cómo puede ser que en un par de semanas ya sean casi inseparables?-

-solo sucedió-dijo cortante.

-hay algo que no me estas contando Turner, soy tu amiga y sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

-si confio en ti, solo que no hay nada mas, eso pasó-dijo Timmy tratando de sonar convincente, cosa que no logró. Tootie iba a seguir la discusión si no fuera porque el motor de una motocicleta la interrumpio, y se paraba junto a ellos; el conductor se quitó el casco dejando ver la sonrisa seductora de Gary.

-hola Tim-Tim-dijo Gary.

-¡Gary!-dijo sorprendido mientras la pelinegra lo miraba con desaprobación, ni Remy, ni Gary le daban buena espina-creo que no los presente la vez pasada, Tootie él es Gary, Gary ella es Tootie-dijo señalándolos a cada uno, Gary salió de la moto y se acerco para estrechar la mano de Tootie.

-mucho gusto-dijo y ella correspondio de igual forma, Gary se inclinó un poco a su oído susurrándole-no te le acerques a Timmy, o te mataré-susurro amenazador helando a la chica-¿te llevó?-preguntó a Timmy y este solo asintió.

-te veo mañana Tootie-dijo Timmy despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla y subiéndose a la moto en la que ya iba Gary, y arranco dejando a Tootie completamente palida, parecia Sadako a simple vista, la había dejado muy asustada.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la casa de Timmy y Gary lo acompañó a la puerta, susurró un gracias dándole la espalda abriendo la cerradura, ya abriendo la puerta, Gary la cerró de golpe impidendole que entrara haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina y dándose la vuelta notando como Gary lo había acorralado de nuevo, era como un pequeño conejo en las garras de un tigre.

-no te vi llegar de la escuela-dijo Gary tan serio que asustaba.

-pues, es que fui a estudiar a casa de un amigo-

-¿amigo o amiga?-pregunto con sorna-¿te quedaste en casa de Tootie anoche?-

-n-no, me quedé en casa de un amigo, ya era muy tarde para regresar asi que me ofreció quedarme a dormir en su habitación-eso puso mas iracundo al pelinegro y lo intentó ocultar con éxito.

-bien-aunque se estuviera muriendo de celos se acerco a su oído y le susurró un "me gustas" que comenzó a agitar la respiración del mas pequeño, también le gustaba, lo volvia loco pero… Remy provocaba lo mismo, y Nega… Comenzó a acercarse a sus labios si no fuera porque Timmy lo detuvo.

-perdón, yo creo que… el sentimiento es mutuo-dijo comenzando a hacerse chiquito, esas palabras habían hecho que Gary sonriera con dulzura, era bueno escuchar eso-pero…-_"¿por qué el maldito __**pero**__?" _pensó Gary-no estoy seguro, dejame pensarlo ¿si?-derrotado bajo los brazos que lo acorralaban para guardar sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-de acuerdo, pero te advierto que no quiero que lo pienses mucho-tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos-porque de un modo u otro vas a ser mio, y te haré estremecer de pies a cabeza con solo escuchar mi voz-dijo con sensualidad _"pero si ya lo haces"_ pensó Timmy aprentando los parpados y temblando con un sonrojo que lo quemaba-hasta otra-dijo Gary dando un beso delicado en sus labios y luego ir caminando a su moto.

Al momento Timmy entró a su casa recargándose en la puerta y rosando sus labios con las llemas de sus dedos, Remy era increíblemente dulce y protector con él, Gary era tan rebelde y a la vez se sentía seguro en sus brazos, y Nega lo hacia sentir querido _"es cierto, Nega" _recordó que hace un par de días que no hablaba con él, y comenzó a preocuparlo.

-Nega, quería hablar sobre…-dijo entrando cuando noto una figura oscura noqueada en el suelo rodeada por leves capas de humo negro-¡Nega!-gritó asustado y se hincó a su lado para ponerlo boca arriba, hace tres días que no había bebido de su sangre, tenia que darle de beber, asi que tomó unas tijeras y cortó la palma de su mano izquierda y la presiono sobre los labios de Nega, pero la sangre salía de su boca, no la tragaba-vamos, ¿Qué hago?-pensó, asi que succionando la sangre de su herida y llenando su boca con esta, se contuvo de escupirla frunciendo el rostro por el incomodo sabor metalico y abrió la boca de negra habriendose paso con su lengua para que lograra pasar por su garganta.

Después de que toda la sangre de su boca pasara por su garganta y que aun no reaccionara, succionó mas sangre de su herida aun cuando ya estaba ardiendo y unos hilos de lagrimas salían de sus ojos por el dolor, pero en ese instante no podía concentrarse en nada mas que no fuera la figura de su yo oscuro. Repitó el acto otra vez sintiendo como la sangre se acababa y la lengua de Nega se comenzaba a mover dentro de la suya; estaba feliz de verlo reaccionar y cuando iba a separarse una mano lo empujo mas a sus labios y sosteniéndose con ambas manos a ambos lados de Nega se dejó llevar.

-creí que no te importaba-dijo débilmente Nega después de separarse, Poof aun siendo una mosca se apartó de ambos posándose en el suelo; Timmy no podía creer lo que oia, ¿Cómo podía pensar en tal cosa? Se aferró a su cuello.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Fuiste el único que estuvo cuando intenté no llorar-dijo sorprendiendo al mas moreno, que solo puso una mano en su espalda.

-te preocupas demasiado por alguien que pudo matarte en un segundo-dijo Nega haciendo reir levemente a Timmy-y por eso me gustas-sus lagrimas se detuvieron al escuchar eso, tenia tantos sentimientos por todos ellos, que no podía decidir en solo unas horas-¿tu a mi no?-pregunto desilucionado.

-no es eso, es solo que… estoy muy confundido por ahora, me gustas también, dejame ordenar un poco ¿si?-Nega volvió a sentir esa calidez en su pecho al escucharlo, y sentándose en el suelo con dificultad, asintió con la cabeza.

Lo ayudo a levantarse y recostarse en la cama, ya que se le veía muy mal.

-te traeré un poco de agua-y salio de la habitación deguido por la mosca purpura; al llegar a la cocina tomo un vaso de los gabinetes y sirvió agua del grifo cuando escucho una pequeña explosión de polvo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar cuidando de él?-era pequeño, pero recordaba a la perfeccion la ultima vez que estuvo en Dimsdale-es peligroso, podría lastimarte-

-tranquilo Poof, él no me lastimará porque me necesita-el niño no muy convencido siguió con su platica.

-pero no lo sabes, hace poco que lo conoces-tenia razón, además de que le recordaba mucho a aquellas criaturas que los habian atacado la noche anterior, pero confiaba en Nega, sabia que no lo lastimaría-por favor, no confies en él-suplico el pequeño con los ojos brillantes.

-tranquilo, me encargaré de estar seguro, puedo cuidarme solo-dijo subiendo a la habitación con el vaso de agua.

En la tarde llegaron los papás de Timmy felices de que estuviera en casa, lo saludaron y disfrutaron de la comida, cuando Timmy anuncio que iria de nuevo a estudiar con Remy.

Remy estaba sentado frente a su escritorio haciendo tarea, pero no estaba concentrado; siempre se le venia a la mente aquella mirada inocente que tenia, su cabello chocolate, su sonrisa, su timidez, sus sonrojos, pegó la cabeza al escritorio cubriéndose con ambos brazos y totalmente sonrojado con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, cuando escuchó un poof y detrás de él apareció la figura de Juandisimo como siempre haciendo su entrada presumiendo sus musculos.

-mi querido ahijado, he vuelto del mundo oscuro-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-genial, ¿y averiguaste algo?-preguntó.

-estas criaturas son indestructibles-dijo con su acento español y de forma melodramática.

-khe! Eso es imposible, yo mismo he acabado con ellos muchas veces-dijo con arrogancia.

-me temo que no los destruyes, al evaporarse en humo negro solo los haces volver al mundo oscuro, tenemos que buscar una forma de que sean destruidos por completo-

-pero ningún arma mágica lo ha logrado, y es obvio que un arma mortal tampoco funciona-

-quizá… si fuera un arma de origen igual, un arma de ese lugar, forjada en ese mundo podría ayudar-pensando en esa posibilidad se llevó la mano al mentón quedando pensativo, podría funcionar; al instante por la entrada apareció su hermana sonriendo y acompañada de Cosmo y Wanda.

-hermano, ¿jugamos?-giró su vista a Juandisimo que la recibia con los brazos abiertos-¡Juandisimo! ¿te divertiste en tu viaje?-pregunto inocente.

-si hubiera sido un lugar mas hermoso lo habría disfrutado-dijo de nuevo en pose dramática haciéndola reir, después desvió su mirada al peliverde haciendo contacto, pero Cosmo lo rompió bajando la mirada avergonzado.

Esa reacción le aclaraba todo a Wanda, solo que no quería aceptarlo.

"_-es que acaso no has visto a Cosmo raro últimamente-el hada española tenia razón, pero ella creía que tendría alguna enfermedad o se sentía mal._

_-pero creí que era yo quien te gustaba, además Cosmo nunca estaría contigo-_

_-tecnicamente si te dijera que tienes razón estaría mintiendo-dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo sorprendiendo a Wanda._

_-¿estas diciéndome que violaste a mi esposo?-_

_-no se considera una violación si ambos están de acuerdo-eso sobresalto a Wanda, Juandisimo le estaba llenando la cabeza de mentiras, eso es de lo que ella se quería convencer._

_-eso es imposible, Cosmo nunca me haría algo como eso, jamas me lastimaria asi-_

_-si no me crees a mi créele a él, preguntale-_

_-lo haré-dijo molesta"_

"_Mi Cosmo"_ pensó con tristeza.

-bien, creo que alejarme de esto un rato será lo mejor, vamos a jugar-y la niña comenzó a dar brinquitos de felicidad, tomando de la mano a su hermano y siendo seguidos por las tres hadas que ahora eran perros.

-¿alguien ha visto a Poof?-dijo Wanda apartándose un segundo de lo que pasaba, Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida y comenzó a pensar en una excusa para su amigo mágico.

-él esta… en el baño-

Llegaron rápido a los jardines y la propuesta de juegos de Rose eran las atrapadas, el primero en atrapar había sido Remy a votación de todos (todos los que tenían manos, es decir Rose).

Había pasado casi media hora para llegar a la mansión de Remy, y ahora tendría que recorrer un largo camino a la puerta de la casa, el portero de inmediato lo reconoció y lo dejo pasar, y ya estando a la mitad del camino escuchó unos ladridos y risas, caminó un poco entre los arboles y en un gran jardín vio a tres perros de peculiares colores jugando con Remy y su hermana; él hubiera deseado tener un hermano o hermana mayor.

-oye Timmy-esuchó en su oído identificando a Poof-vamos con ellos-

-no puedo interrumpirlos-

-bueno, yo si-en un poof el niño de morado se convirtió un perro de ese mismo color y llegó corriendo en sus cuatro patitas a donde estaban los demás siendo seguido por Timmy, fue que comenzó a ladrar y al momento llegaron Cosmo y Wanda con él para jugar.

-Timmy, ¡estas aquí!-gritó de felicidad la niña-ven a jugar con nosotros.

-yo no podría…-

-me lo prometiste-reprochó la niña, Timmy volteó a ver a Remy que solo levanto los hombros como dicendole que se rindiera.

-de acuerdo, ¿a que están jugando?-

-a las atrapadas, Remy atrapa ¡corre!-dijo la niña y comenzó a correr cuando entonces Poof comenzó a perseguirla. Remy lo miró sonriente susurrándole un "corre" y entonces Timmy comenzó a correr riendo y mofándose de que no lo alcanzaba hasta que en un segundo Remy se le lanzó a Timmy haciendo que ambos cayeran al césped rodando hasta que quedo Timmy encima de Remy riendo y con las mejillas rosas de tanto correr al igual que Remy; y poco a poco dejaron de reir para solo quedarse mirando entre sí hasta que-¡bolita!-grito una voz a sus espaldas y se le tiró en la espalda a Timmy haciendo que ahora quedara sin aire, sin fuerzas y en el pecho de Remy.

Esa tarde ni si quiera estudió, se la pasaron jugando hasta que el cielo se puso naranja y decidió que tenia que irse a casa.

Sus padres lo recibieron preguntándole como le había ido y el respondio que bien para después irse a su habitación; estaba cansado después de todo lo que habían corrido y quería tirarse en su cama, pero vió que Nega estaba en su cama mientras respiraba pausadamente, estaba dormido.

-tendré que preparar otra cama-se dijo sin pensar que Nega le respondería.

-¿por qué? Puedes dormir conmigo-

-Nega, creí que estabas dormido-

-¿no quieres dormir conmigo?-entre abrio los ojos viendo como Timmy se frotaba el brazo con nerviosismo.

-so-solo por esta noche-Nega sonrió internamente y le hizo espacio para que entrara a la cama; Timmy se quitó los pantalones y la gorra para poder dormir mas cómodo, al posar la cabeza en la almohada sintió como el brazo de nega pasaba por sobre sus hombros y abrazaba su cabeza mientras con la otra abrazaba su cintura, Nega no volveria a obligarlo a nada después de ver aquella mirada de terror cuando perdió el control unos segundos, asi que le dio un cariñoso beso la cabeza susurrándole un buenas noches-buenas noches-dijo Timmy ahora aferrándose a su pecho sintiendo su calido contacto.

-promete no dejarme jamás-dijo Nega presionándolo mas contra si.

-yo… lo-lo prometo-dijo con un nudo en la garganta, quedarse con él, quedarse con Remy, quedarse con Gary, tenia que tomar una decisión pronto o los tres saldrían heridos por su causa, y eso es algo que no se perdonaría nunca.

**MUY BIEN! Aquí está el siguiente capitulo.  
Pero antes de irme les quisiera hacer una breve encuensta para este Fic.**

**¿Quién quieren que le quite su… am… virginidad a Timmy? Xp  
¿Qué les gustaría en un enfrentamiento entre Gary, Remy y Nega?**

**Y por ultimo y muy muy importante:**

**¿Cuál de estas tres parejas es su favorita?**

**Quiero saber en sus comentarios n.n así que comenten, gracias a los likes en Facebook y me alegra que sigan leyendo, las quiero a todas u/u bye**

**ATTE: CaocHatsune**


	9. Capitulo 9: Confrontación

**Gracias a las que comentaron, en serio muchas gracias n.n Gracias a GuestShaoi (no pude contestar tu comentario w) y a las que comentaron que quisieron que Timmy perdiera su virginidad con Remy :p  
Aquí el siguiente capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

**CAPITULO 9: CONFRONTACION**

La luz del sol se filtraba por ranuras que había en la cortina, y comenzando a molestarle en los ojos abrió los ojos poco a poco sintiendo como lo aprisionaban; los brazos de Nega aun siendo tan frios lo calentaban, no quería moverse en absoluto y pronto sintió la necesidad de tocar sus labios que estaban entreabiertos, asi que con un poco de dificultad se movió para unir sus labios con los del moreno que a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos; cuando Timmy se separo y abrió los ojos de nuevo noto como esos ojos escarlata lo miraban nuevamente con deseo.

Ahora fue Nega el que lo besó pero con mas lujuria mientras Timmy pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, ahora Nega se encontraba sobre él sin parar de besarlo y escuchar sus suspiros al comenzar a jugar entre sus lenguas; momento oportuno para que Nega pasara su mano hacia su torso comenzando a pellizcar sus ya endurecidas tetillas.

-Khgaaa!-exclamó aferrándose a los hombros de Nega con las uñas. Nega ahora cambio sus manos metiéndolas dentro de sus boxers hacia la abultada parte bajo sus caderas-Nega… yo…-volvió a besarlo haciendo que la respiración de ambos se acelerara cuando en ese momento sonó la alarma con la canción "mis dientes blancos y yo" de Chip; la radio de su reloj digital anunciaba la hora de levantarse e irse a la escuela-Nega, te-tenemos que parar-Se escuchó un gruñido de los labios de su contraparte oscura ¿Cuántas mas veces lo iba a dejar con ganas de mas?-tengo que ir a la escuela-Nega se hizo a un lado dejando que Timmy entrara al baño con un cambio de ropa.

-maldita sea-susurró Nega tapándose la cara con la almohada, a lo mejor y se ahogaba.

Faltaban 10 minutos para que iniciara la primera clase y el apenas estaba desayunando, era obvio que perdió el autobús, salió de su casa pero a pie era casi media hora a la escuela, corriendo quizá serian 20 _"no llegó de cualquier modo" _se dijo mirando la calle.

-sabes que vas a llegar mas tarde si te quedas ahí parado-dijo Gary con un cigarro en la comisura de los labios, cosa que los hacia mas "apetecibles" a parecer de Timmy-y mirándome de esa forma llegarás mas tarde-dijo dirando el cigarro al suelo y pisándolo; Timmy al darse cuenta que no había dejado de mirarlo se puso rojo-siempre tan expresivo-dijo revolviendo su cabeza con una mano de forma cariñosa-ahora vamos al garaje o quizá no lleguemos-dijo y ambos ya con el casco puesto salieron a toda velocidad en la motocicleta esquivando autos, sobrepasando el limite de velocidad haciendo a Gary sonreir porque Timmy asi lo abrazaba con mas fuerza.

-¿puedes ir mas lento?-dijo gritando Timmy.

-¿tienes miedo?-dijo con sorna y mirándolo de reojo un segundo.

-¡si, si tengo!-le gritó. Mientras en la mochila de Timmy una pequeña mosca purpura estaba medio traumada por el constante movimiento y también por haber visto a su hermano junto con su contraparte oscura haciendo cosas raras _"eso fue MUY INCOMODO" _ pensó, recordaba que en la escuela mágica le explicaron como vienen los bebes y lo que hacían era muy parecido pero se supone que para hacer un bebe debe ser una mujer y un hombre, y si su conocimiento no lo engañaba AMBOS ERAN HOMBRES.

-ahora estoy perturbado de por vida-se dijo el pequeño con su carita morada de la impresión, ya no podía sacar todo lo que vio de su cabeza.

Tardaron aproximadamente tres minutos en llegar a la escuela, y aun con ese trauma, Timmy bajó de la moto tembloroso, no había nada en su cuerpo que no temblara de miedo; Remy estaba en uno de los jardines cuando vio a Timmy y al momento sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando lo vio bajar de la moto de aquel desconocido para él.

-te dije que te haría estremecer-dijo Gary riendo por lo bajo, Timmy se puso rojo de vergüenza y de enojo.

-pero yo no pensaba estremecerme respecto a eso ¡tonto!-le gritó, Gary, se quitó el casco y bajó de la motocicleta. Tomando su mentón para que no dejara de mirarlo.

-¿pues tu que pensabas?, pequeño pervertido-Remy miraba esa escena desbordando ira contra el azabache, Timmy puso sus manos en su pecho en un intento por alejarlo, pero le era tan difícil sabiendo que le gustaba en sobremanera-per-ver-ti-do –dijo Gary acercándose a la comisura de sus labios la cual besó con toda tranquilidad para después separarse.

-¡tengo que ir a clase, gracias por traerme!-dijo dándole la espalda para comenzar a correr, Gary sonrió con ternura por las reacciones de su pequeño conejo, no notaba que Remy lo miraba amenazante desde una esquina para luego entrar a la escuela.

Ya dentro de la escuela Timmy entró a su primera clase, por suerte llegó antes de que sonara el timbre o estaría hecho un lio con su profesor; al instante de empezar la aburrida clase una goma de borrar apareció en su pupitre; esta goma morada apareció de la nada asi que al instante supo que era Poof.

-Timmy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-claro que si, pregunta-dijo en un susurro.

-¿se pueden hacer bebés entre dos hombres?-la pregunta sobresaltó a Timmy-¿se puede?-

-¿eh? Ah… bueno… no se puede-Poof comenzó a hatar cabos hasta que aspiró aire de sorpresa al hacer su nuevo descubrimiento y eso Timmy lo notó provocando que su rostro se pusiera rojo carmesí.

-osea que lo que Nega-Timmy y tu hacían esta mañana era…-iba a negarlo todo en un segundo cuando escucho la continuación-una pelea; te dije que te lastimaría, pueden lastimarse si pelean asi; no te preocupes que yo te protejo-dijo Poof con su varita en mano y al momento Timmy comenzó a reir por lo bajo.

-tranquilo, era un simple juego-_"que pudo terminar en otra cosa"_ pensó mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿solo estaban jugando?-la inocencia de su hermanito lo salvaba.

-si, no te preocupes-dijo y le regaló una sonrisa a la cual correspondio Poof.

A la hora del almuerzo Timmy veía a Tootie muy callada, demasiado para ser ella; después cambio su mirada a Remy en la mesa de los populares, no hacia nada mas que mirarlo, no sonreía o coqueteaba con él, tenia el mentón recargado en su mano tan solo mirándolo y eso lo ponía incomodo.

-Remy no deja de mirar hacia acá-dijo Timmy entre dientes a la pelinegra que se detuvo un segundo de comer su sándwich diciendo un ¿eh?-¿Qué te pasa Tootie', no has hablado en todo el rato-dijo Timmy haciendo que la pelinegra recordara esas palabras:

_No te le acerques a Timmy, o te mataré._

Puede que lo haya dicho en sentido figurado, pero se le veía muy serio en ese instante; además ¿Qué tenían que ver Timmy y Gary? Acaso eran…

-¿Te gusta alguien Timmy?-pregunto la pelinegra de la nada. Timmy pensó que le diría de nuevo que salieran.

-la verdad es que si, pero…-

-es un chico ¿verdad?-el castaño se sorprendio que ella lo supiera, ahora lo miraba seriamente-tranquilo, yo no tengo problema con algo como eso-dijo negando con las manos y dándole una sonrisa.

-pero, dime ¿Qué harias si… tuvieras que elegir entre 3 chicos?-le pregunto.

-¡¿TRES CHICOS?!-gritó llamando la atención de todos y al momento Timmy le tapo la boca con sus dos manos cruzadas.

-no grites-Remy miraba hacia su mesa y al escuchar tres chicos, aquella paciencia que se guardaba se rompió, con la lata de su soda en la mano comenzó a apretarla hasta que se salio todo el liquido, y aun cuando se estaba cortando la mano con el aluminio no le importó.

Al fin estaba fuera, ya no estaba atrapado en esa habitación y el poder volverse casi completamente humo era muy útil; aquel mundo no era como el suyo y había pasado tanto tiempo en el otro que ya ni recordaba lo que era libertad; había luz, había calor, se sentía tan bien estando ahí. Quiza su contraparte se alegraría de que lo visitara en la escuela, y eso es lo que hizo; cerca de unas jardineras calló dispersándose como el viento para después volverse a juntar y crear su figura con capa y sombrero de copa; caminando se dirijo a donde estaba su otro yo, cosa que no era difícil ya que podría sentir su sangre a kilomentros.

Por otro lado, Gary solo se había ido unos minutos por algo de comer después de dejar a Timmy, pero decidio quedarse fuera de la escuela a esperarlo tomando una soda que había comprado en una tienda no muy lejos. _"Mi lindo conejo"_ pensó dando otro sorbo, después miró su reloj de muñeca para darse cuenta de que faltaba casi media hora para que Timmy saliera _"que rápido pasa el tiempo"._

En el pasillo de la escuela se encontraban Tootie y Timmy conversando acerca del problema amoroso de Timmy.

-la verdad, no se que decirte; ni Remy ni Gary me agrada y a ese tal chico oscuro del que hablas tampoco lo conozco-

-lo sé, pero es que los tres me atraen tanto que con solo tocarme la mejilla, o si quiera mirarme me sonrojo y no puedo evitarlo; es humillante-dijo Timmy ruborizándose de tan solo pensar en los tres buenos partidos que lo perseguían.

-pues elige rápido, porque no solo tu puedes salir herido-dijo Tootie con una mueca de lastima-por cierto, me inscribi a un taller después de clase, asi que te veo luego-anuncio dando la vuelta en el pasillo antes de la puerta; solamente soltó un suspiro desganado al no saber que hacer y en su muñeca apareció un reloj purpura.

-¿Qué te pasa Timmy?-

-tengo problemas amorosos, y no se que hacer-

-mi tio se especializa en ese tema, puedo llevarte con él-

-¿es acaso un casanova?-pregunto Timmy arqueando una ceja, y el pequeño negó-bueno, no pierdo nada, podemos ir en un ra…-no termino ya que una voz le hablaba, ya estando en medio de la pequeña plaza que daba camino a la entrada de la puerta, dio media vuelta para ver a Remy que se aproximaba a él, pero hacia el otro lado también escuchó como le gritaban.

-Turner, tenemos que hablar-decía Remy, parecia molesto.

-¡Tim-Tim! ¿te llevo a casa?-dijo Gary recargado en su motocicleta, entonces una nube de humo se arrastraba por el suelo susurrándole al oído.

-¿me extrañaste Timmy?-los tres estaban en el mismo lugar, con el de por medio _"esto se va a poner mal"_ pensó cuando vió como Nega, Remy y Gary estaban a su alrededor, Nega sostuvo a Timmy de los hombros atrayéndolo a su pecho con una sonrisa que hacia denotar sus colmillos, pero justo en ese instante Remy sacó su pistola apuntándole a la cabeza.

-alejate de él, parasito chupa sangre-dijo Remy con el seño fruncido.

-¿y que haras? Dispararme no creo-

-¿quieres apostar?-entonces ya con el dedo en el gatillo Nega vio como Gary lo jalaba hacia él.

-pero que chicos tan mal educados, teniendo a mi pobre conejo en medio de la riña de ustedes dos, pueden lastimarlo-dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba por el torso a Timmy y soplando en su oreja haciendo que Timmy soltara un suspiro; Remy y Nega al instante cambiaron de objetivo.

-¿Quién te crees para tocarlo?-

-es mi pareja, ¿no es obvio?-Timmy intentaba liberarse, ya se estaba causando demasiada tensión.

-sigue hablando idiota, Timmy es mio-argumentó Nega arrebatándoselo de los brazos y abrazandolo.

-no lo toques engendro-ahora Remy tomaba partido arrancándolo de sus brazos y siendo ahora él quien lo cuidaba-soy su protector, nadie va a tocarlo porque Timmy nacio para estar conmigo-las palabras de los tres hacían que su corazón latiera con frenesí-te meteré una bala en la cabeza-dijo apuntando con su arma sin dejar de abrazar a Timmy, parecia que a ninguno le importaba el que estuvieran llamando la atención.

-adelante, hazlo, si lo haces Timmy vendrá conmigo-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-Timmy es mi contraparte, por lo cual si yo muero, el también-Remy se sentía frustrado y su arma comenzaba a temblar, y en un descuido Gary lo abrazó llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-¿Cómo quieren resolverlo?-pregunto Remy.

-una pelea a muerte-dijo Gary haciendo que se formara una sonrisa en sus labios al igual que en los de los otros chicos.

-que asi sea-Nega se quitó la capa y el sobrero dejándolos caer al suelo para poner en guardia sus garras y mostrar sus colmillos mientras a ratos salía su lengua bípeda.

Remy cargo su arma de nuevo y estiró sus guantes para su comodidad.

-Timmy-susurro Gary a su oído, no abras los ojos, esto se puede poner feo-dijo, Timmy iba a parar la pelea pero Gary lo hizo a un lado de "el campo de batalla": Nega se veía preparado para saltarle a cualquiera de ellos con sus garras, Remy se le veía sereno mirando a sus dos contrincantes con dos armas de fuego en las manos, mientras Gary sacando de su chaqueta una navaja que al abrirla se convirtió en espada.

-lindo juguete-dijo Remy.

-tuve mucho tiempo libre antes de llegar a Dimsdale-

-veras como te rompo la cara niño bonito-dijo Nega con media sonrisa macabra.

No fue ni un segundo mas que los tres se lanzaron uno contra otro, no se podía ver quien contra quien era ya que a ratos cambiaban de rivales, el único objetivo de la pelea era que uno saliera victorioso y al parecer nadie quería aliarse con nadie; Nega hacia buen trabajo al atacarlos con sus garras pero no era suficiente, Remy aun teniendo una excelente puntería no lograba darle a ninguno, y las estocadas de Gary no daban ni para rasguñar aun cuando se había vuelto gran espadachín. Después de unos segundos comenzó la pelea de verdad, los tres terminaban heridos de una u otra forma, pero no mortalmente.

-¡Basta!¡por favor!-gritó Timmy con lagrimas en los ojos, ambos ahora alejados unos metros de los otros y respirando con dificultad, se podía ver como sangraban y estaban molidos por ello, pero no se rendirían; al momento de volver a atacar algo los hizo retroceder haciendo que calleran al suelo; era la imponente hada Jorgen Von Strangle. Golpeo el piso con su gran varita haciendo que se detuvieran.

-ustedes, ¿tienen que arreglar sus asuntos frente a estos humanos?-Los tres estaban tan atemorizados de ver tan molesta al hada que no dijeron nada-y ya que resulto esto vamos a mundo mágico-dijo mirando de reojo a Timmy que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, no podía borrarle la memoria dos veces o le pasaría lo mismo que al loco de su profesor, asi que con otro golpe de su varita al suelo y los cuatro chicos se esfumaron, mientras Jorgen le borraba la memoria a todos los que habían visto lo que visualizaron la pelea.

Al esfumarse los tres chicos que peleaban se encontraban ahora en medio de muchas hadas, parecia una corte o algo parecido, en donde alrededor de un circulo había puras sillas con hadas en ellas y los tres estaban ahí mirando a todos lados cuando localizaron al momento a Timmy de rodillas en el suelo con lagrimas aun en sus mejillas que no paraban de salir, estaba temblando; parecia estar en shock.

-¡Timmy!-gritaron los tres al unisono y fueron corriendo a socorrerlo pero cuando los tres ya estaban hincados y a punto de tocarlo para ayudarlo, él se hizo hacia atrás mirándolos a los tres con los labios en una mueca, se levantó a duras penas alejándose con la mano en el pecho haciendo que los tres abrieran los ojos sorprendidos, les tenia miedo, ya no pudo mas y se alejó lo mas que pudo chocando con aquella barrera de madera que los separaba de las hadas.

-Orden en la corte-gritó la madre naturaleza-este caso entra en sesión-pero justo en ese instante aparece Cupido muy molesto.

-este caso es mio, ya que se involucra el amor, asi que dame ese martillo-dijo comenzando a discutir con la madre naturaleza, mientras ambos jalaban el martillo Gary los miraba aburrido, mientras Nega con los brazos cruzados se molestaba por no haberlos matado en privado y Remy se frotaba la sien ya fastidiado de todo el teatro.

-¡dame el maldito martillo!-

-¡¿quieren comenzar ya?!-gritó Jorgen apareciendo de repente.

-¡oh! Claro, los cargos para el acusado son…-decía la madre naturaleza.

-son acusados, son tres de hecho-dijo Cupido señalando a los tres chicos frente al tribunal-se les acusa de revelar el secreto de nuestra existencia, de mostrarse frente a humanos de una forma inaceptable, pelear mostrando sus habilidades, y además! Dejaron a Turner traumado-regaño Cupido.

-yo no tengo por qué hacerles caso hadas inútiles-dijo Nega aun con los brazos cruzados.

-ademas de que tu vienes del mundo oscuro, y se te tiene en la mira por eso-resopló fastidiado por el comentario de la madre naturaleza.

-aunque una pelea a muerte es algo muy romántico-dijo el hada del amor con mirada soñadora para después agitar la cabeza y despertar-pero aun asi esta mal, Gary; por algún extraño motivo sigues aquí y no fuiste eliminado en la isla de los deseos, Nega-Timmy por algún macabro motivo tu lograste salir del mundo oscuro, y Remy… no nos hagas pensar que fue un error el hacerte su protector-

-pero aun no tenemos ideas de que hacer con ustedes, asi que…-la madre naturaleza se torno pensativa mirándolos uno a uno para después soltar un suspiro-por ahora los cuatro tendrán que ser huéspedes en mundo mágico, casi involucran a humanos inocentes en esto-después de decir esto golpeo con el martillo.

-un segundo, hay un cargo mas…-

-¿a si?-los dos miraron y después de mostrarse sorprendidos les pusieron una buena regañada-¡ESTUVIERON A PUNTO DE HERIR AL UNICO NIÑO MAGICO DE TODO EL MUNDO MAGICO!-valga la redundancia, ambos confundidos negaron y se defendieron pero entonces de la muñeca de Timmy salio Poof ahora convertido en él otra vez.

-no sabíamos que estaba con Timmy-alegó Remy.

-asi que por ahora se cierra, se quedarán en mundo mágico hasta nuevo aviso-en ese momento a los cuatro les apareció un grillete que poco a poco se fue disolviendo, podían moverse, y hacerlo todo pero no podían salir, eso era seguro.

-¿pero mis padres no se darán cuenta?-dijo Timmy al fin comenzando a hablar.

-no te preocupes, de eso nosotros nos encargamos-dijo la madre naturaleza. De la nada aparecieron Cosmo y Wanda con los rostros palidos viendo a Timmy y a Poof en la corte, Wanda al momento corrió a abrazar a Poof.

-mi bebé, ¿sabes lo que te pudo haber pasado? No vuelvas a asustarnos asi-dijo la de rosa, el pequeño se lamentó internamente para después regresarle el abrazo a su mamá.

-lo lamento mamá-

-Cosmo y Wanda, llévense a estos cuatro a un lugar donde puedan estar hasta próximo aviso-ambos asintieron y alzaron sus varitas para que los cuatro aparecieran en alguna clase de hotel, donde ambas hadas registraron mientras el encargado miraba a los cuatro chicos con desconfianza.

Mientras estaban arreglando todo eso, Timmy no dejaba de mirar a la de cabello rosa y al de verde, los conocía y no podía recordar, pero cuando sentía que estaba cerca aparecia una leve punzada en su cabeza _"yo los conozco, yo se quienes son, ¿de donde los conozco?"_ al pensar en eso Timmy dio un grito llevándose las manos a la cabeza alertando a los presentes, Gary fue el primero en reaccionar y lo tomó de los hombros para evitar que cayera al suelo pero Timmy al sentirlo a penas lo hizo a un lado.

-e-estoy bien-dijo dándoles la espalda a los tres, Gary sentía aquel vacio aparecer de nuevo, tendría que matar a esos dos malditos para que Timmy pudiera estar con él.

Los cuatro aparecieron con un poof en el tercer piso ya cada uno con una llave, ya que no había puertas mas que en esas cuatro habitaciones los dejaron en ellas.

-Timmy, tenemos que…-decía Remy para después intentar tomar su mano pero Timmy se la arrebató sin mirarlo aun-Ti…-

-estoy cansado y quiero ir dormir, buenas noches-dijo a los tres y después entró a su habitación dejando a los tres chicos en shock, en verdad los odiaba o al menos eso parecia.

En una esquina Cosmo, Wanda y Poof conversaban en una esquina, sus padres de verdad se habían preocupado por el hecho de pensar que pudo haber salido herido o peor.

-pero bueno, ve a casa y cuida de Rose, nosotros nos tenemos que quedar por asuntos como este, asi que cuídate mucho mi amor-dijo Wanda besando su frente para que después Cosmo le revolviera el cabello y lo abrazara.

-te cuidado y no saques a un gusano gigante del suelo ¿si?-Poof rio y asintió para después desaparecer.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Cosmo tenia la sensación de que Wanda ya sabia lo ocurrido ese dia, asi que solo guardo mas silencio; mientras Wanda lo miraba de reojo.

-tenemos que hablar-malditas palabras, esas palabras Cosmo las odiaba.

-d-dime Wanda-

-Juandisimo… me dijo algo… hace unas semanas; dijo… que ustedes dos… yo no se…-no quería decirlo, le dolia el pecho, y comenzó a derramar lagrimas-¿ustedes lo hicieron?-

-yo… no se… de que hablas-era el momento en que decidio hacerse el tonto.

-¡QUE SI TUVIERON SEXO!-dijo ya exasperada y con las lagrimas fluyendo sin parar-dime Cosmo, ¿en serio eres… gay?-

-Wanda…-en ese momento la tomó en brazos, la amaba tanto y odiaba verla llorar, siendo el un completo idiota había conseguido madurar un poco-te amo, y siempre seras la única mujer para mi; pero la verdad… es que… Juandisimo y yo si tuvimos sexo-Wanda se llevo las manos a la boca de la sorpresa-pero no fue por amor, en realidad el me dijo que me amaba-

-¿y que le respondiste?-

-que yo te amo a ti-dijo con media sonrisa, y la volvió a abrazar, la amaba pero tener sexo con un hombre era… algo extaño y adictivo, no quería que fuera la ultima vez, pero no iba a lastimar a Wanda, seria muy egoísta de su parte.

Timmy estaba tapado hasta la cabeza en medio de la cama sentado en posición fetal, había hecho algo tan egoísta solo por sentirse vacio, esa era una excusa muy estúpida como para usarla; soltó un suspiro cuando escuchó que alguien abria su puerta, ya era de noche y solo se veía levemente la luz de luna por la ventana.

-¿Timmy?-escuchó una voz

-vete de aquí-dijo debajo de las sabanas pero se las quito de encima para ver a Remy parado frente a su cama.

-lamento el provocar una pelea frente a ti, y se que una disculpa no bastará ya que después de esto se que me odias, y no te culpo pero…-Timmy se acostó en su cama igualmente en posición fetal nuevamente cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

-yo no te odio, ni a ellos… me odio a mi-eso tomó por sorpresa al rubio que se acerco y abrió un poco para ver a Timmy, dejando ver solo su ojo algo cristalino.

-¿a ti? ¿por qué?-

-fue mi culpa que todo pasara en primer lugar, mi indecisión hizo que comenzara la pelea; pero de solo imaginar que Gary pudo haber salido herido-Remy apretó los puños molesto-que Nega se esfumara de mi vida-ahora apretó los dientes claramente molesto-o que tu dejaras de respirar, me dolió; no quiero que salgan heridos por mi culpa, todos estaban mejor cuando me quedé solo-dijo aun sin salir de su refugio de sabanas, Remy sonrió con dulzura y comenzó a quitarlas poco a poco para ver como estaba hecho bolita con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

-¿tenias miedo de que muriera?-dijo Remy, quería volver a escucharlo, pero le bastó con que se quitara las manos del rostro y asintió.

-no quiero que les pase nada malo, no quiero que nada malo te pase a ti-dijo limpiándose un poco las lagrimas y fue cuando Remy se inclinó a besarlo, aquellos labios que ahora tenían un sabor salado por las lagrimas que habían logrado pasar por ahí y se puso completamente encima de él para poder besarlo mejor-Remy…-dijo en un suspiro después de besarlo.

Al introducir su lengua en la boca de Timmy lo sintió tan calido y sabia tan dulce como se veía, escuchando leves suspiros y ronroneos de su boca, entonces Timmy abrazó su espalda aferrándose a su blanco saco ahora algo sucio y con un poco de sangre de la pelea de esa tarde, sus heridas estaban y su rostro solo levemente rasguñado. Ya no aguantaría mas con solo besos, quería tenerlo cerca, sentir su calor, escucharlo decir su nombre a cada momento de esa noche. Después de no parar de besar sus labios y recorrer su boca con su lengua se separo de él que ahora estaba rojo y con la respiración agitada.

-casi no te he tocado-dijo con sorna, ahora paso a su cuello mordisqueándolo y besándolo hasta que vió cierta herida, parecían dos colmillos _"ese maldito"_ Remy pensó que ya lo había hecho con él, pero no le importo, de hecho se sintió mejor sabiendo que ahora él tendría la oportunidad de probarle que es mejor. Abrió su sudadera quitándosela por completo y luego casi arrancarle la playera que traía puesta, se veía realmente bien asi , Timmy decidio esta vez dejarlo continuar, era la primera vez que tenia algo con cualquier persona y que fuera él lo hacia sentir lleno.

Bajó de su cuello a su pecho comenzando a mordisquear sus tetillas haciéndolo soltar suspiros y al poco rato gemidos que llenaban la habitación, Timmy se aferro a las sabanas para después tomarlo del cabello y revolverlo. Con solo un roce de sus manos y sentía a Timmy temblar, eso era lo que tanto le gustaba, pero sin dejar de lamer y pellizcar ambos pezones, con la otra mano pasó a por debajo de sus boxers (ya que no traía pantalones) y empezó a estimular su miembro.

-KHG! Re-Remy ah!-exclamaba ahora aferrándose a su espalda; Timmy no quería quedarse asi nada mas, asi que hizo a Remy hacia atrás y comenzó a desabotonar su saco pasando después a su corbata la cual jaló para acercarlo mas a él; y después deshacerse de esta lanzándola lejos, aun cuando Remy no había dejado de mastrurbarlo-Remy… ya-ya no agguanto mas… voy a…- en ese instante Remy lo soltó para poder quitarse los pantalones liberando aquel bulto que le dolia desde que Timmy comenzó a decir su nombre, y lo volteó-¿Qué estas…?-jamas lo había hecho y no sabia como era, pero Remy seguía su instinto.

-Tranquilo, yo se que te va a gustar-dijo recargándose en su espalda para después introducir uno de sus dedos en su entrada haciendo que Timmy gritara de sorpresa y sintió como poco a poco lo introducia, y aun siendo una experiencia dolorosa era demasiado excitante.

-Remy… duele-dijo con dificultad, Remy sonrio satisfecho e introdujo otro dedo sintiendo como al moverlos se empezaba a lubricar y escuchaba como sus gemidos se hacían mas acelerados, ya no estaba tanto esa sensación de dolor, pero sentía como su vientre se contraía un poco.

-¿estas mejor?-pregunto Remy.

-s-si-dijo para que después Timmy mirara de reojo al rubio que ahora tenia el cabello desordenado y su cuerpo desnudo hacia notar mas sus bien marcados musculos; Remy dirijo su pene hacia la entrada de Timmy y poco a poco fue haciendo espacio- ¡ah!-grito aferrándose mas a las sabanas mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas del dolor, y sentía como se metia con lentitud en él, hasta que en un momento lo sintió de lleno.

-ah!-fue el primer gemido que escuchó de Remy, que tomaba sus caderas y ahora sostenia a Timmy en su regazo aun dándole la espalda-¿esta bien… si me muevo?-Timmy asintió embelesado por el placer, ni si quiera podía ver con claridad, y comenzó a sentir como movia sus caderas arriba y abajo.

-¡Remy!-gritó, estar con quien amaba en esa forma era tan embriagador, la mano de Remy tomo la erección de Timmy y comenzó a moverla al compas en que inconsientemente Timmy se movia arriba y abajo sobre el regazo de Remy hasta que en algún punto ambos llegaron al climax arqueando la espalda viéndose gotas perladas en el ambiente, mientras Timmy se corria en la mano de su captor y Remy dentro de él. Pero eso no había sido suficiente, continuaron unas horas más sin parar hasta que el cansancio dejó rendido al pequeño castaño.

Antes de que callera dormido después de que lo acostara y comenzara a embestirlo una y otra vez llegando nuevamente al climax, Remy se acerco a una visible parte de su cuello para morderla y hacerle un chupetón, marcándolo de forma posesiva, no quería que esos dos se le volvieran a acercar; dándole un beso leve en los labios se quedo dormido a su lado.

**He aquí el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, porque me esforcé mucho uwu.**

**ATTE: CaocHatsune.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Posesividad

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, consideré hacer el harem pero… haría ver muy raro a Timmy xD  
aquí les traigo otro capitulo, les advierto que tiene mas Lemon que en otras ocasiones.**

**CAPITULO 10: POSESIVIDAD**

Comenzó a revolverse abriendo los ojos con lentitud y con la respiración aun pausada, veía a la ventana de la habitación en donde entraban rayos de luz coloridos y parecia que tenían algo de chispa, en ese momento se dio la vuelta para notar a Remy con el rostro relajado, con una mano descansando cerca de sus labios y otra cerca del rostro de Timmy, a lo cual él lo tomó de esa mano acercándola a su rostro sin dejar de mirar al rubio con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Remy comenzó a abrir los ojos y cuando su primera visión fue Timmy, desnudo, a su lado y tomando su mano, jamas pensó que podría llegar a tener esa vista, se acerco a Timmy sosteniéndose en su antebrazo sin dejar de tomar su mano para después besarlo.

-no quisiera soltarte nunca-dijo Remy rosando su mejilla con sus labios volviendo a sonrojar esa mejilla-¿quieres continuar lo que dejamos pendiente ayer?-dijo con una sonrisa de picardía pero al momento Timmy esquivo la mirada con nerviosismo _"¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que quiero"_ pensó, después recordó que ni si quiera estaban en la tierra.

-creo que lo mejor seria, salir de aquí, tengo que ducharme y si te ven saliendo de mi habitación…-

-bien, me voy; pero no será la ultima vez que lo hagamos-le susurró levantándose dándole la espalda para comenzar a vestirse, al momento escapó al baño abriendo la llave de agua caliente y metiéndose en esta.

Remy se puso su camisa que ahora estaba fuera del pantalón dándole un aspecto mas juvenil, abrió la puerta mientras se ponía el saco cuando vio a Gary con el puño levantado a punto de tocar, al hacer contacto visual parecia que sacaban chispas de estos. Remy cerro la puerta tras de él y se recargo en esta con los brazos cruzados mirándole victorioso haciendo enojar mas a Gary.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-dijo Gary cerrando los puños y con el seño fruncido.

-me sorprende que no lo sepas, será un mundo mágico pero las paredes no son tan gruesas; ¿tu que crees si vine aquí desde anoche?-Gary abrió los ojos sorprendido, Remy suspiró y avanzo un par de pasos-Timmy grita muy fuerte como para que no hayas oído, oir sus gemidos diciendo mi nombre, es embriagador-dijo riendo por lo bajo, pero eso hizo explotar a Gary que lo tomo del brazo y lo azoto contra la pared tomando su cuello y amenazándolo con la navaja.

-no te atrevas a tocarlo, Timmy es mio y nadie se mete con lo que es mio-

-¿Tuyo? Ja!, mas parece que tu eres de él; entiende que él no-te-ama, y cuando al fin firmen tu sentencia chico rudo desaparecerás, eres su amigo imaginario, una forma metafísica que Cosmo y Wanda hicieron realidad; tu no existes-dijo Remy-¿y que pensaría Timmy si encajaras esa navaja? ¿crees que el querria a un asesino?-el maldito idiota tenia razón, por lo que Gary bajo su navaja.

-no se como sabes todo eso, pero no eres el único que ha hecho su tarea-

-¿eh?-

-Tu no proteges a Timmy porque quieres, te dieron algo a cambio, ¿Qué fue? Poder, dinero… o que te quedaras con tu padrino mágico, deja de aparentar que eres un héroe porque no eres mejor que yo ni que el tipo don vampiro, asi que deja de sentirte su protector porque no lo eres, eres un maldito interesado-dijo Gary para después alejarse de él, Remy no iba a soportar esa clase de humillación, tenia leidos y memorizados todos los deseos de Timmy a petición de Jorgen, sabia muy bien que esos dos no habían buscado a Timmy solo para declarársele, lo sabia muy bien.

Nega estaba en el lobi de aquel hotel mágico solo viendo una revista que ahí se encontraba mirando a ratos como el gerente lo miraba a ratos, y ya harto de su constante acoso visual mostro sus colmillos y lengua haciendo que este al momento comenzara a temblar, haciendo reir al oscuro.

-Hola Nega-era la dulce voz de Timmy, Nega giró para verlo y sonrió, se levanto del sillón para acercarse a él, sin pena alguna decidio besarlo, asi que lo tomó del cuello-aquí no…-dijo tembloroso, y eso a Nega le gustaba pero cuando lo iba a besar vio algo en su cuello, él no hacia esas marcas al tomar su sangre, eso era _"un chupetón"_ se tensó solo de pensar en con quien de esos malparidos pudo haber estado, ¿y si había tenido relaciones con alguno? Comenzó a gruñir solo de pensarlo-¿Nega?-

-vamos a comer-dijo fríamente dándole la espalda para dirigirse al comedor del hotel, Timmy ni si quiera se había percatado de aquella marca en su cuello, por lo que su reacción le había dolido.

Pidieron algo de comer y comían en silencio mientras lo miraba insistentemente, como si le quisiera preguntar algo cosa que lo ponía mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba por estar con los tres en el mismo hotel; unos minutos después llegaron Remy y Gary a sentarse con ellos, ambos con cara de demonios, si no fuera porque Timmy estaba ahí ya se estarían matando pero por ahora solo se mataban con la mirada, y al llegar también se incluyó a Nega en esa batalla de miradas con Timmy encogiéndose en su asiento con su cuchara en la boca.

Nega lo miró de reojo notando como sentía la tensión, y se le ocurrio algo para poner en su lugar a ese par de idiotas, y ya que Timmy estaba sentado al lado de Nega en aquella mesa circular no se le haría gran problema.

-kgh-dijo Nega llevándose una mano a la garganta consiguiendo desconcertar a todos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿te sientes mal Nega?-preguntó Timmy preocupado acercándose mas a él poniendo celosos a los otros dos.

-creo… que no eh…gh! Timmy, por favor-decía y Timmy al momento se quito la sudadera e hizo muestra de su cuello, Nega les dio una mirada a sus dos contrincantes como diciéndoles "estoy ganando idiotas" y Nega lo tomó del cuello a Timmy acercándolo a él y rozando con sus colmillos su blanco cuello.

-mmmgh!-dijo Timmy poniendo su rostro rojo después sintiendo como pasaba su lengua por su cuello y al final encajando sus colmillos, miró de reojo a los otros dos que tenían los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo podía ser tan sin vergüenza?-ghk! Nega…-eso no sono un llamado, sono casi un gemido, y Timmy agradecia que en ese momento fueran los únicos en el comedor; en ese momento Nega se separó de él para mirar sus sonrojo y como apretaba los parpados, Nega giró la cabeza para mover sus labios diciéndoles "yo gano" y acercó sus labios a los de Timmy aun temblorosos cuando Gary se levanto de su asiento y tomó a Timmy de la mano y lo sacó corriendo de ahí.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-dijo Nega sorprendido aun sin comprender, Remy muy propio tomó su servilleta limpiando las comisuras de sus labios.

-parece que no has ganado, porque nosotros aun estamos aquí, y mas específicamente YO-dijo Remy.

-Ja!, con que fuiste tu el que le hizo ese chupetón en el cuello-

-y tu fuiste quien le hizo esas mordidas en el cuello-dijo Remy frunciendo el seño.

-por favor-dijo con sarcasmo-tu no eres mejor que yo, ¿es que acaso no oiste como gimio mi nombre cuando apenas lo toqué? Timmy es muy sensible en todos los aspectos-

-no se que planeas, pero no dejaré que lastimes a Timmy-

-mis planes se fueron al caño cuando conocí bien a Timmy; ya no quiero nada mas que a él, por eso te digo que de una u otra forma yo ganaré a Timmy-

-¿acaso intentas amenazarme?-Nega se mostro pensativo unos segundos para después levantarse e su asiento.

-si-dijo sonriendo y salió de ahí dejando a Remy bebiendo algo de té, no podía entender que le veía a esos tipos, pero si se fijaba en ellos significaba que él tenia algo asi.

Nega se iba mientras Remy estaba bebiendo hasta que ambos entraron en razón, recordaron que Timmy estaba con Gary en quien sabe donde y sabían que algo haría.

-¡Por dios, Timmy!-gritaron al unisono y comenzaron a buscarlos por todo el hotel.

Mientras por otro lado Timmy soltó un pequeño grito al ser lanzado a la cama viendo como Gary se quitaba su chaqueta mostrando su playera blanca que hacia resaltar sus musculos, Timmy comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás sobre sus antebrazos temeroso de lo que fuera a pasar, las cortinas cerradas y nada mas que la luz de las lámparas a ambos lados de la cama.

-Gary, por favor, ¡no seas impulsivo! –decía viendo como se lanzaba sobre él impidiéndole escapar, se aferraba a sus hombros tratando de hacerlo a un lado pero no le funcionaba, además de que aun le dolían las caderas por la noche anterior-por favor Gary, no me obligues a esto-dijo sintiendo como se le quebraba la voz.

-lo hiciste con él, y aceptaste que Nega te hiciera eso en el cuello, ¿Cuál es el problema que tienes conmigo?-dijo molesto-¿o es acaso que ya decidiste?-Timmy quedo en silencio un segundo solo mirándolo sobre él, con el rostro acongojado-entiendo, me voy-se le quito de encima dispuesto a salir de su habitación, y por algún impulso salto de la cama para rodearlo por la espalda.

-¡espera! Yo… te amo-dijo Timmy, no podía decir mentiras, los amaba a los tres, y ver a Gary asi lo hizo saltar hacia él, poco a poco se fue separando para solo recargarse en su espalda, inhalando aquella colonia que le sentaba tan bien, Gary se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó mientras lo besaba, esas palabras le habían encantado.

Lo acostó en la cama con delicadeza mientras pasaba su lengua por la boca de Timmy a quien escuchaba suspirar entre besos, delineo sus delgados labios con su lengua logrando excitar mas a Timmy. Pasó su mano por debajo de la playera de Timmy encontrando al momento sus excitados pezones, y tan solo un roze con las llemas de sus dedos y escucho un fuerte gemido venir de la garganta de Timmy.

-lo-lo siento-dijo cubriendo su boca, era tan vergonzoso que apenas con un toque gritara de esa forma.

-me encanta-susurro a su oído, se quitó los lentes oscuros dejándolos a un lado y comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Timmy.

-¡Gary!-gritó con las mejillas encedidas en carmín, había deseado tanto tiempo escucharlo, entonces Gary comenzó pasar su mano hacia la parte trasera de su pantalón, e introdujo su mano en sus boxers haciéndolo estremecer al contacto-ah… Gary-era hermoso escuchar su nombre venir de esos labios, le quitó los pantalones al igual que él los suyos, mientras Timmy ahora viendo como se detenia, tomo su playera y se la comenzó a quitar deleitándose con la vista de los musculos de el azabache pasando sus manos por estos, hizo a Gary cambiar de lugar con él ahora él estando arriba comenzando a besarlo, metiendo uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Timmy mientras se movia.

-te amo-susurro Gary mientras escuchaba los suspiros del castaño-ya no puedo aguantar mas-dijo tomando su miembro y haciendo que Timmy soltara un grito de sorpresa, e inconsientemente comenzara a moverse –gh!-fue la única expresión que soltó, pero después fueron incrementando los de ambos en cada movimiento de Timmy, mientras aun pasaba sus manos por el torso de Gary, hasta que sintió como Timmy cerraba sus paredes estrangulando su miembro.

-Gary… me voy a…-en ese momento ambos soltaron un grito lleno de placer salido de sus gargantas, ahora si le dolerían mas las caderas pero trataría de que no fuera tan notorio; se dejó caer en el pecho de Gary escuchando su ritmo cardiaco tan acelerado como el suyo propio, en ese momento Gary lo rodeo con sus brazos acariciando su cabello, sabia que ahora estaba comenzando a dormirse asi que lo acostó en la cama y lo arropo, pero antes… no dejaría que ese par de mal paridos le ganaran, asi que en el lado contrario de su cuello le le dio una pequeña mordida para después succionar haciéndole un chupetón.

Se levanto de la cama comenzando a vestirse y antes de salir de su habitación le dio un beso en la frente haciendo a un lado su cabello.

Ya vestido y con una sonrisa satisfactoria salio de su alcoba para encontrarse al final del pasillo a Nega que lo miraba con los ojos brillando en escarlata, Nega lo tomo del cuello casi enterrando sus garras.

-¿Dónde esta Timmy?-

-mi conejito, esta durmiendo en mi habitación-_"¿su… habitación?"_ comenzó a sudar frio y su tez comenzaba a volverse palida-si quieres ve a verlo, solo que… esta algo indispuesto-se quito las garras de Nega del cuello y se fue caminando dejando al oscuro con un paro cardiaco.

Su Timmy estaba seguramente desnudo en la cama de ese chico imaginario, durmiendo tan tranquilo mientras él esperaba que llegara Azrael y terminara su sufrimiento, no iba a dejar las cosas asi, por lo que se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de Gary y forzando la cerradura logro entrar, para ver a Timmy levemente iluminado por las lámparas; se acerco a él para solo hacer a un lado de su rostro aquellos cabellos rebeldes algo sudorosos y solo pensar el motivo de esto lo hacia enojar.

-¿Nega?-dijo comenzando a abrir los ojos viendo al de ojos rojos que al parecer estaba molesto, no había dormido ni 10 minutos después de lo que ocurrio, lo que…-¡Nega! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo cubriéndose con las cobijas hasta el cuello notando que estaba desnudo.

-no hay problema, ya me iba-dijo con una mueca que era un intento de sonrisa-creo que ya decidiste con quien estar ¿no?-dijo.

-no, es que yo no se… no puedo decidir-dijo Timmy.

-hazlo pronto, porque no tienes idea de lo mucho que me estas lastimando-dijo Nega en un arranque de sinceridad-no puedo tolerar la idea de pensar como ellos ya te han tocado-

-Nega, ya intenté decidir pero no puedo-dijo Timmy soltando las cobijas ahora mostrando su torso denudo.

-dejame ayudarte a decidir-dijo el de negro quitándose la parte superior de su traje mostrándole también su torso, _"¿Cómo decidir entre los tres si son tan sexys?"_ pensó Timmy sonrojándose de solo pensar en lo bien que se veía su contraparte a diferencia suya, mientras Timmy estaba sentado en la cama solo mirándolo, Nega se levanto después de estar en cunclillas para tomar su rostro y besarlo con delicadeza como si de una delicada flor se tratara, se tomaría su tiempo esta vez en pasar sus manos sobre él.

Lo recostó en la cama sosteniendo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza mientras comenzaba a succionar sus pezones y a proderlos levemente con sus colmillos, mientras con su otra mano lo mastrurbaba.

-Ah…-deseaba tanto que no parara, con cada movimiento Timmy suspiraba y gemia, tal parece que el estar haciendo esto en la habitación de su enemigo solo lograba excitar mas al de ojos escarlata. Soltó sus muñecas para ver como se aferraba a su cuello, no quería que se fuera.

-aun si pasara una eternidad, te seguiría amando-dijo Nega al oído de Timmy deteniéndose de estimular sus pezones, pasando sus garras por su blanca espalda haciendo leves marcas rojizas, lo levantó y al instante Timmy enredo sus piernas en la cadera del otro que en segundos se quito los pantalones dejando a la vista su membro que comenzó a introducir poco a poco.

-¡Nega! Agh!-grito Timmy con lagrimas en los ojos, su vista se había nublado de tanto placer, y comenzó a embestirlo con cierta rudeza, sintiendo como el pene de Nega palpitaba dentro de él, y se contrajo involuntariamente.

-Timmy…-dijo con una voz gutural al sentir como se corria dentro del castaño, pero aun asi siguió embistiéndolo.

Al dia siguiente Wanda apareció en la habitación de su pequeño exahijado, le daba tanto gusto verlo de nuevo pero estaba tirado en su cama boca abajo. Se sentía adolorido, y mal consigo mismo, era como esas personas que se acostaban con varios al mismo tiempo _"me siento como un gigolo, que vergüenza"_.

-Timmy, soy el hada de hace un par de días, Wanda-

-estoy despierto Wanda-dijo.

-¿entonces por qué no te levantas?-

-me duele la cadera, no puedo mover las piernas-dijo avergonzado, haciendo reir al hada, era igual de tierno que como lo recordaba.

En la casa de Remy, estaban Rose y Poof jugando en las escaleras pasillos, y mas lugares de la casa solo corriendo de aquí para allá, hasta que en un momento Rose se tropezó con Poof callendo encima de él, pero en lugar de que alguno llorara, ambos comenzaron a reir, hasta que se dieron cuenta que Rose estaba encima suyo y por alguna razón Poof se sonrojó.

-Poof-escucho decir a Rose y la miro como se acercaba a él, pero se sorprendio que ella le pusiera una mano en la frente-¿te sientes bien?-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-estas muy rojo-eso hizo que se pusiera mas rojo. En ese momento con un poof apareció Juandisimo, con heridas en el cuerpo y con una bolsa en la mano, pero ya ni podía volar, por lo que calló al suelo rendido-¡Juandisimo!-

-¡Tio Juandisimo! ¿Qué te pasó?-pregunto Poof muy preocupado.

-Poof, llevale esto a Remy-dijo Juandisimo con al voz en un hilo.

-pero tenemos que cuidarte-dijo Poof.

-voy a curarlo, creo que Wanda tiene algunas cosas que me pueden servir, tu no pierdas tiempo y llevale eso a mi hermano-decía Rose que con dificultad llevaba a Juandisimo por las escaleras. Y Poof al instante se puso en marcha para llevarle esas cosas a Remy.

**¿Qué le habrá llevado Poof a Remy? :3  
Gracias por leer, las cosas se ponen con mas acción en los siguientes capítulos, asi que sigan leyendo, las quiero!  
**

**ATTE: CaocHatsune.**


	11. EXTRA: La locura del duque de Venomania

**Que creen que le s traigo? Si! Como lo dice el titulo, un extra ya que tantas deseaban un harem de Timmy les he hecho un breve extra que es como una parodia la canción "La locura del duque de Venomania" de Gakupo Kamui; aun siendo corto tiene de las escenas mas fuertes que he hecho, asi que si quieren leerlo bien, pero si son sensibles pues… mejor no xD.**

**Aquí está!**

**EXTRA: LA LOCURA DEL DUQUE DE VENOMANIA**

Comenzando a abrir los ojos miró que no estaba en la habitación de hotel, era un lugar lujoso, la cama increíblemente amplia y pareciera que era la habitación de una persona realmente importante, quizá de la realeza. Confundido y un poco asustado se levantó de la cama notando que estaba completamente desnudo, apenado corrió a lo que parecia ser un armario y tomó una bata que ahí se encontraba para ponérsela y salir de aquella habitación topándose con un sinfín de lujosos pasillos, mármol, flores en jarrones de cerámica fina, puertas de caoba; bajando por las escaleras tan amplias buscaba alguna señal de vida además de la suya.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-gritaba caminando cuando frente a él apareció Gary solo con unos pantalones y una camisa blanca desabotonada de los primeros y últimos botones-¿Gary? Que alivio, ¿sabes donde estamos?-dijo caminando hacia él con una sonrisa.

-obviamente en su castillo mi señor-dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose a él _"¿señor?"_-parece que no se siente muy bien, ¿acaso le hicimos mucho daño anoche?-dijo mirándolo con tristeza.

-no se a que te refieres, ¿por qué no estamos en el hotel?-pero en ese instante Gary comenzó a acercarse a él haciéndolo retroceder, haciendo que chocara con alguien, Timmy dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Nega-gracias al cielo, Nega, creo que Gary a perdido la cabeza, tenemos que llevarlo a un doctor o al menos regresar al hotel-decía tomando su camisa, ambos chicos estaban vestidos igual, confundiéndolo mas.

-mi señor, vaya a desayunar, debe estar cansado después del agitado dia de ayer-_"¿por qué me llaman asi?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente, cuando en la puerta de lo que parecia ser el gran salón estaba Remy igualmente vestido que los otros dos dándole una media sonrisa, _"estos tres han perdido la cabeza"_ pensó retrocediendo de los tres

-am… chicos, ya esta bien, muy buena broma, parece que se coordinaron-dijo comenzando a reir con nerviosismo-pero dejen ya de hacer esto ¿si?-dijo sorprendido cuando chocó con la pared.

-¿hay algo que no le guste mi señor?-dijo Gary sosteniéndolo de las muñecas pegado a la pared, por un lado llegó Remy que giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

-diganos si algo no le complace, estamos para servirle-dijo Remy comenzando a besarlo enredando sus dedos en su cabellera chocolate, comenzando a gemir.

-Señor, esta muy sensible hoy-dijo Nega con una leve sonrisa introduciendo su mano en la bata y desatándola dejando su cuerpo expuesto llegando a sus pezones.

-¡ya basta!... ¿Qué están…? ¡Akg!-dijo Timmy comenzando a sudar y respirar agitadamente, ¿Cuándo fue que comenzaron a trabajar en equipo? Y mas de esa forma-agh!... chi…chicos… ¿Por qué?-decía entre suspiros.

-nuestro trabajo es hacerlo sentir bien mi señor-dijo Remy pasando a besar su cuello al igual que Nega mientras aune stimulaba sus tetillas, mientras Gary pasaba de su barbilla, a su cuello y aun bajando, los tres hacían soltar mas suspiros al mas pequeño que se encontraba arrinconado entre ellos. Pasó un rato en que los tres al mismo tiempo estimulaban todo su ser, hasta que Gary se posiciono detrás de él quitándole la bata por completo mostrando todo su cuerpo tembloroso y agitado, Remy se puso frente a él besando sus labios con dulzura y cargó sus piernas mientras Gary lo sostenia del torso. Eso era algo nuevo pues ambos comenzaron a embestirlo mientras Nega callaba sus fuertes gemidos con besos cada vez mas llenos le dujuria.

-¡kga!-grito arqueando la espalda sintiendo gotas perladas que resbalaban de su cabello, su frente y caian en su torso, aferrando sus uñas a los hombros de Remy y estremeciéndose entre ellos, se escuchaban leves gemidos ahogados en las gargantas de Remy y Gary.

-Timmy-excalmaron los tres en un susurro, mientras Gary besaba su cuello por atrás y Remy por delante mientras Nega no separaba su rostro de sus labios mientras lo masturbaba con su mano.

Fue horas después que había sido bañado con ayuda de Remy, Gary y Nega, tuvo suerte de que no lo unieran a una orgia de nuevo, aunque lo hbia disfrutado se sentía incomodo. Lo vistieron con un traje medieval de príncipe cosa que extrañó al chico, para después guiarlo a lo que parecia ser un trono.

-gracias-dijo muy sonrojado cuando de repente llegaron tres charolas de plata, una con frutas, otra con pasteles y otra con una taza de lo que parecia ser chocolate caliente-no tenían que hacer esto-dijo comenzando a sentirse acosado por tanta atención.

-elija lo que quiera-Timmy tomó una uva y la puso entre sus dientes pero al momento Nega tomo la otra mitad mordiéndola rozando sus labios, comenzando a sentir su rostro ardiendo se cubrió la boca, pero ya no era tanta sorpresa después de lo que le habían hecho hace unas horas.

-el chocolate se le esta enfriando-dijo Remy y al momento Timmy lo tomó y lo bebió pero estaba tan caliente que sacó la lengua en busca de que se enfriara con el ambiente-dejeme quitarle ese dolor-dijo introduciendo su lengua en su boca, se sintió extrañado y asustado ante este acto, pero sintió como comenzaba a mover su lengua dentro de su boca y se dejo llevar.

Lleno de atenciones comenzaba a sentirse distinto, al fin alguien le ponía atención, ya no era ignorado y mientras esperaba en aquel trono que Gary le llevara un vaso con agua escucho la puerta rechinar y abrir. Al ver por ahí vio la figura de un chico, algo mas bajo que él pero con un rostro muy femenino de cabello azabache.

-hola, en que pue…-no pudo terminar pues aquel chico se había lanzado a sus brazos, Timmy lo rodeo con sus brazos pero en ese instante sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, separó a aquel chico de él notando como había una gran mancha de sangre en su pecho y al mirar enfrente vio como se quitaba la liga que amarraba su cabello haciéndolo ver mas corto, era Tootie.

-no volveras a ver a ninguno de estos chicos demonio, te robaste a mi prometido-dijo la azabache con ropa de chico y con un cuchillo entre sus manos sonriéndole con sorna.

Timmy calló de rodillas cegado por las lagrimas y el dolor, miró a los tres chicos mirarlo un segundo y salir, ninguno lo amaba, era una vana mentira a la que se aferraba, y él solo amaba a uno, antes de cruzar la puerta él lo miro, aquel que lo había hecho enloquecer desde hace mucho.

-¡por favor espera! Te amo…-susurro para después caer al suelo como único recuerdo aquel rostro.

Despertó sobresaltado notando que estaba en la habitación del hotel, miro de un lado a otro respirando agitado y sintiendo como de sus mejillas resbalaban un par de gotas cristalinas, histérico, nervioso y asustado al mismo tiempo comenzó a buscar en todos los rincones de la habitación, debajo de la cama, en el armario, en la bañera, en la taza del baño aguna señal de que no fuera un sueño. Ni si quiera se baño, solo se vistió y salio corriendo para ver que todo estaba normal, corriendo al comedor donde veía a su hermanito mágico y a esa hada de cabello rosado, conteniendo a el trio de chicos de matarse unos a otros. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que todo había sido un sueño, e inconsientemente comenzó a reir.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Wanda.

-no son mis sirvientes, ni esposos, que alivio-dijo Timmy si parar de reir, parecia que entraba en un ataque de histeria.

-¿estará drogado?-dijo Nega susurrándole a los otros dos que se veian igual de preocupados que el chico de sombrero de copa.

**Gracias por leer, y agradecería que comentaran, tengo una vaga idea de quien quieren que se quede con Timmy, pero solo para asegurar, ¿Quién quieren que se quede con él?  
Agradezco su lectura y sigan leyendo n.n**

**ATTE: CaocHatsune**


	12. Capitulo 11: Recuerdos

**Exacto, hoy hay doble! Asi que disfrútenlo, corre fanfic! X3**

**CAPITULO 11: RECUERDOS**

Comenzaba a pensar que su cordura se había ido en el instante en que apareció aquel gran hombre en la entrada de la escuela, hubo un flash y temiendo que fuera un arma se escondio tras un pilar en la biblioteca y después salió despavorida a las escaleras para ver como todos actuaban tan normal; preguntó que si sabían quien era ese hombre que estuvo hace un rato, pero nadie lo recordaba; después de eso Remy y Timmy no habían ido a la escuela esos últimos días, no hbia vuelto a ver a Gary y ese chico de sombrero de copa que vio de la ventana tampoco, pareciera que se habían esfumado después de aquella pelea que literalmente había sido a mano armada, y cansada de pensar en ello soltó un suspiro.

Esa tarde se había decidido a ir a casa de Remy ya que en la casa de Timmy no le respondían, pareciera que se habían ido de viaje o algo asi; después de caminar un buen tramo llego a un fraccionamiento de muchas mansiones, había logrado encontrar su dirección gracias a las multiples compañías de sus padres, y no tardo mucho después en encontrarla.

-buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Remy, soy una amiga suya-mintió la pelinegra con una radiante sonrisa al portero, que al momento le respondio la sonrisa y le abrió; siguió por el sendero un buen tramo rodeada de jardines hasta que por fin llego a la puerta, tocó un par de veces y un mayordomo le abrió la puerta-buenas tardes, busco a Remy-

-si quiere puede esperar en la sala señorita-dijo amablemente y ella caminó hacia las escaleras hasta que vio como el mayordomo se iba y ella corrió escaleras arriba buscando a Timmy o al menos al rubio. Caminando por los pasillos se topó con un cuarto al fondo con la inicial **R** de una letra muy recta y de metal, abrió la puerta viendo una habitación muy humilde para ser de Remy, había una caja de ccristal que tenia dentro a una tortuga de un extravagante color morado y en la cama vio _"¿una varita?" _ ella jugaba con esas varitas de juguete cuando era mas pequeña pero no sabia que a Remy también le gustaran.

Solto un suspiro mirándola, mientras por aquel pasillo iba Rose con un trapo húmedo para dárselo a Juandisimo ahora que estaba algo herido, pero al entrar a la habitación de su hermano se topó con aquella linda chica azabache sobresaltándola.

-como desearía sabe donde esta Timmy-dijo con preocupación, la niña alterada solto el trapo y le brinco encima cuando la varita comenzó a brillar.

-¡No!-gritó pero al instante ambas desaparecieron.

Mientras en mundo mágico, hace un par de horas que Poof había aparecido en el centro del lobi del hotel, buscando a sus padres o a Remy al menos, lo bueno fue que encontró a Wanda y a Cosmo hablando con Timmy de una forma muy amena, pero aunque no quisiera interrumpir el momento, su tio estaba muy mal como para esperar un poco.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Timmy!-gritó el niño volando a toda velocidad hacia ellos, los tres giraron sobresaltados al notar la preocupación en los ojitos del pequeño.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-dijo Wanda.

-Es… mi tio…-decía tratando de recobrar el aire-esta herido, después de regresar de aquel viaje llegó muy mal, pero Rose quedo cuidando de él-Cosmo por alguna razón sintió su pecho retorcerse-y me pidió que le trajera esto a Remy-dijo con una bolsa enorme entre sus manos. Sin esperar por primera vez Cosmo hizo algo pensando en repercusiones.

-voy a ir con Juandisimo, Wanda y Poof lleven eso a Remy-dijo desapareciendo con su varita, Wanda ya entendia todo y evitando la ira en su pecho hizo lo que dijo.

-Yo le llevaré esto a Remy, cuida a Timmy Poof-dijo Wanda y al instante desaparecio para buscar a Remy.

En la entrada de aquel hotel aparecieron un par de chicas tiradas en el suelo, Tootie estaba de cara contra el suelo mientras Rose estaba encima de ella boca arriba, ambas aun sosteniendo la varita. Se levantaron y mientras Tootie estaba asustada y confundida, Rose estaba muy molesta.

-¡mira lo que hiciste! No debes tocar lo que no es tuyo niña-dijo la rubia gritándole a su acompañante, le arrebató la varita-una varita sin un hada es peligroso, ¿sabes que pudimos aparecer en otro planeta pero sin oxigeno? Ahora tengo que encontrar a Wanda, tu sígueme y no te separes de mi-decía con frialdad la pequeña sorprendiendo a la mas grande, si habían aparecido ahí significaba que estaban cerca, asi que decidio primero cruzar la puerta del hotel pero cuando iba a hacerlo frente a ella aparecieron Poof y Timmy, olvidando su enojo anterior se lanzo a ambos en un abrazo.

-¿Rose? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Poof.

-estaba en casa cuidando de Juandisimo cuando me tope con esta chica que se puso a pedir deseos y aparecimos aquí-dijo molesta mirando de reojo a Tootie, la azabache se acercó a Timmy y lo abrazó, realmente había estado preocupada por su amigo.

-Tootie, ¿por qué estas aquí?-

-estaba buscándote y fui a casa de Remy pero no estabas, después de esa pelea en donde apareció ese hombre enorme nadie sabe que pasó, pero yo lo vi y me preocupe porque no estabas-dijo comenzando a derramar lagrimas y volvió a abrazarlo.

-lamento haberte preocupado-dijo, pero Poof se sobresalto al escuchar eso.

-pero creí que Tio Jorgen había borrado la memoria de todos-dijo el pequeño de morado.

-dime que no estoy loca y ese niño en realidad tiene alas-dijo Tootie.

-si, las tiene-dijo riendo por lo bajo.

-una humana no puede estar asi en mundo mágico, nos meteremos en problemas-dijo Poof a Rose que al igual que él estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-decía Gary desde atrás caminando con los brazos cruzados hacia ellos-linda, no se si lo sepas pero esta prohibido que tu estes en este mundo-dijo abrazando por atrás a Timmy haciendo que este se sonrojara e intentando separar un poco sus brazos.

-es mi amiga Gary-

-aun asi podría meternos en problemas-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados analizándola, y ella comenzó a temblar al recordar las palabras con que le había amenazado.

-Poof, ¿no puedes hacer que se quede un poco?-pregunto Timmy, mas bien casi era una suplica, algo que molestaba al pelinegro en sobremanera.

-puedo hablarlo con mi tio, pero creo que después deberá borrarle la memoria-dijo para después tomar a Rose de la mano de forma protectora-mi mamá dijo que te cuidara, asi que podría mostrarles mundo mágico-dijo el pequeño.

Mientras en la habitación de Remy, este recibia aquella bolsa que le había dado Wanda para abrirla y encontrar varias cosas, pero la que llamo mas su atención era una espada corta, de una perfecta estructura y con algunos grabados en la hoja de la espada en un lenguaje extraño.

-Poof llego corriendo con esto, al parecer Juandisimo esta herido-soltó la espada al momento y miro al hada rosada con preocupación.

-¿esta muy mal?, ¿puede moverse al menos? Dime que se encuentra bien-dijo Remy tomando al hada de los hombros y agitándola.

-tranquilo, tranquilo, Cosmo lo esta cuidando-dijo con un poco de amargura-pero tenemos que saber para que te trajo esas cosas, se nota que vienen de ese mundo-

-le pedí a Juandisimo que buscara un arma que estuviera forjada en ese mundo para asi liquidar a todos los que han estado atacándonos, supuse que si era algo de aquel lugar seria mas efectivo para matarlos, pero no sabia que terminaría herido-bufó con desesperación sentándose en la cama cubriendo su rostro-es mi culpa que Juandisimo este asi.

-vamos Remy, es de las hadas mas fuertes, se pondrá bien-

-si pero yo lo puse en esa situación-decía preocupado, para después tomar la espada analizándola en sus manos.

Timmy y Tootie habían salido a caminar por mundo mágico, gracias a Poof habían tenido la oportunidad de salir, y mientras el se quedaba a cuidar de Rose en el hotel, Tootie y él paseaban por ahí solo platicando y riendo, había sido un alivio que Gary no los siguiera.

-entonces, ¿tu ya… ya sabes… con ellos?-dijo Tootie haciendo un ademan con las manos, y Timmy completamente rojo asintió levemente-perdona, pero es que jamas me imaginé que ustedes, bueno que tu hicieras algo asi-

-la verdad no se como pasó, después de todo lo que pasó creo que ya tomé una decisión-dijo sonriendo pensando en aquel chico que hacia una revoltura sus entrañas y se sonrojo-ya que Remy llego a mi habitacion hace un par de noches, Gary casi me viola o no sé si se considera violación, y Nega solo lo hizo; lo sé, parezco un gigolo-dijo avergonzado nuevamente y ella comenzó a reir.

-no mucho, la verdad me siento feliz de que tu vida amorosa este tan alocada-dijo con algo de melancolía sabiendo que ella nunca pudo haber lo que ellos, y eso Timmy lo notaba.

-Tootie, perdona si te he hecho daño-dijo preocupado notando como una pequeña lagrima se asomaba tras sus lentes, ella al momento la limpio y le sonrio.

-no es nada Timmy, vamos a seguir viendo este lugar antes de que tenga que olvidarlo-dijo tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a correr.

Después de un rato caminando y riendo como los buenos amigos que eran, llegaron a lo que parecia una fabrica o algo asi, y llevados por la curiosidad decidieron entrar por la puerta trasera de esta que pasaron mucho buscando; la verdad es que al entrar parecia mas bien un almacen, pues al entrar había solo unas cuantas hadas agenas a ellos, se acercaron poco a poco a los estantes donde había cajas, Timmy tomó una que decía Denzel; le parecia familiar y se dio cuenta que era el profesor Croocker, se le veía feliz de niño, recuerdos y anécdotas guardadas en cajas como hologramas.

-Tootie, mira-decía tratando de llamar su atención pero ella estaba increíblemente sorprendida viendo las demás cajas. Dejó la caja que había tomado en su lugar y se dispuso a merodear por ahí, hasta que encontró una en la letra **T, **Turner, ¿era él?-¿Qué es…?-la tomó en sus manos y comenzo a sentir un leve escalofrio, asi que cuando Jorgen borraba memorias con esa cosa ahí se guardaban, sin dudar mas la abrió pero fue diferente a comparación con la caja de su profesor, ya no era igual, al instante sintió como un gran golpe en la cabeza.

Recuerdo tras recuerdo pasaba por su cabeza, con sus amigos, con sus padres, con Vicky… con Remy, aquellos en los que casi lo hacia desfallecer, con Gary cuando intentó casi matarlo, y con Nega sus confrontaciones; cada recuerdo vino como un flash a su cabeza, ahora los recordaba: a Poof, a Wanda, a Cosmo, lo recordaba todo, incluso el dia en que perdió a sus padrinos mágicos.

Cada detalle se impregnaba en su cabeza, pero lo mas grabado fueron sus confrontaciones con sus enemigos, recordaba todo de Gary, todo lo que paso con Remy, recordaba a Nega, todo al fin tenia sentido, pero ahora sentía como su pecho estaba por explotar, le dolia, era obvio que lo habían utilizado.

-¡TIMMY!-grito Tootie olvidando por completo que iban de incognito comenzando a pedir ayuda.

Mientras en el hotel Nega sintió una punzada en el pecho, algo no estaba bien, recordaba bien para que lo habían mandado los reyes oscuros, tenia un mal presentimiento, se recargó en la pared sintiendo como el oxigeno se hacia casi nulo, e intentando recuperarlo hiperventilaba, algo había ocurrido con Timmy.

Gary a diferencia del otro, estaba en su habitación terminando de ducharse, cuando salio ya con la toalla puesta en sus caderas sintió un intenso dolor en la cabeza, su conexión con Timmy le avisaba que algo no estaba bien, después de todo él lo había creado. Tuvo que sentarse intentando minimizar el dolor de manera inutil llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Remy miraba aquellas armas ahora extendidas sobre su cama con la mano en la barbilla cuando escuchó su celular sonar, al contestar notó que era Binky, que muy preocupado y alterado decía que Timmy había entrado a la bóveda de recuerdos, y había encontrado los suyos; abrió los ojos como platos para después colgar y salir corriendo de la habitación.

_-entonces… el niño recobro sus recuerdos, osea que ahora estará mas consiente de sus poderes; ¡tráiganmelo!-decía una voz muy gruesa ordenando a su vasallo que asintió y salio de ahí-no te preocupes mi dulce esposa, te traeré a ese niño Timmy para que te puedas recuperar-decía el hombre_

_-ese inútil de Nega-Timmy no lo trajo, ¡agh! Que fastidio, creí que le seria mas fácil siendo su contraparte, además de que parecia de verdad odiarlo, es una pena-dijo la reina recargando su rostro en su mano, sus ojos rojos la hacían mas hipnotizante con semejante belleza._

Timmy comenzaba a abrir poco a poco los ojos sintiendo algo frio en su frente, quizá un trapo húmedo, al abrirlos poco a poco su primera visión fue Wanda con Poof a su lado con una mirada de alivio al verme, Tootie tenia los ojos rojos y una expresión de preocupación, eso se notaba ya que siempre que se preocupaba se comenzaba a morder las uñas.

-¿Wanda… Tootie?... Poof-el mas pequeño sonrió al saber que lo reconocia, la sonrisa de Timmy se amplio, al fin los recordaba-los recuerdo, lo recuerdo…-vio como Remy, Nega y Gary se acercaban con una amplia sonrisa hacia él, preguntándole como estaba, y si se sentía mejor, pero el seño de Timmy se fruncio-lo recuerdo todo-dijo con odio-recuerdo todos y cada uno de sus planes en mi contra-

-Timmy, yo no…-decía Gary a punto de tocarlo pero Timmy se alejo.

-no se atrevan ni si quiera a tocarme-dijo molesto, los amaba y lo había hecho con los tres, lo usaron, lo engañaron para ganar algo a cambio, o al menos eso entendia-se que ustedes no me aman, soy solo un maldito objeto para ustedes-pronuncio con la voz algo quebrada.

-Timmy-susurro Nega dolido por sus palabras, Remy tomó su muñeca y al instante el castaño levantó la mirada con lagrimas y el seño fruncido safandose de un tiron de su agarre.

-¡nunca debi confiar en ustedes, me hubiera gustado darme cuenta de eso antes de…!-pensar en eso solo le dolia mas, asi que se quitó el pañuelo de la frente tirándolo al suelo y empujándolos a los tres para abrirse paso y salir corriendo por la puerta, ya había oscurecido, pero aun no reaccionaban sus tres pretendientes, estaban sorprendidos, dolidos y acongojados por aquella mirada que habían visto, Timmy ahora si tenia odio puro en sus ojos.

Cosmo se encontraba en casa de Remy atendiendo a Juandisimo ahora en su forma de hada, se le veía realmente mal, pero gracias a ciertas medicinas mágicas sus heridas no se habían infectado; en ese instante veía al moreno respirando de forma acompasada con un pañuelo en la frente y con unas vendas en su torso ahora descubierto, sus brazos y su pierna.

-no debiste forzarte tanto-dijo el de cabello verde en un susurro, sabia que no lo escucharía pues se le veía dormido, y como un impulso poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a sus labios para besarlos rozándolos y moviéndolos un poco, para después separarse ¿por qué lo habia hecho? Era una pregunta que también él mismo se hacia.

-creí… que no te gustaba-dijo Juandisimo con la voz entrecortada, Cosmo se sonrojo al saber que estaba despierto-me alegro de que estes aquí-dijo rozando su mejilla con su mano y Cosmo al sentir su dulce contacto la tomo con una leve curva en sus labios.

-a mi me alegra que estes bien-dijo sonriente.

**Sigan leyendo, que seguro les gustará lo que viene; asi que vengan y lean el siguiente capitulo!  
Sayonara chicas y chicos!**

**ATTE: CaocHatsune**


	13. Capitulo 12: Capturado

**NUEVO CAPITULO! Disfrutenlo y no se pierdan lo que sigue :3  
Corre fanfic! **

**CAPITULO 12: CAPTURADO**

Comenzaba a perder la conciencia, sus muñecas ahora comenzaban a sangrar y estaban moradas de tanto esfuerzo, había intentado escapar repetidas veces de esas cadenas que lo mantenían inmóvil, solo se recargaba en la pared sintiendo unas gotas de sudor por tanto esfuerzo, ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ese lugar? Les dijo cosas horribles a Remy, a Gary y a Nega, pero el tenia entendido que se lo merecían, lo habían utilizado; pero ahora se arrepentia de haber salido asi en un lugar que apenas recordaba, al fin ese vacio comenzaba a llenarse, recordaba a Wanda, Cosmo y Poof, sus amigos de toda la infancia, los quería tanto y tuvo que olvidarlos.

Su ultimo recuerdo fue que corria en la oscuridad de la noche cuando un golpe lo tiro al suelo llenando hasta la mas pequeña luz de pura oscuridad, y ahora hace unas horas despertaba encadenado a la pared de lo que parecia un gran salón, no una mazmorra o una jaula, era un salón de reyes, hermoso y a la vez tétrico.

-asi que tu eres el tan mencionado Timothy Turner-dijo un hombre vestido de un elegante traje negro victoriano, se hincó a su altura tomando su rostro y moviéndolo hacia todos lados-la verdad no veo el alboroto, eres un simple niño-dijo y molesto Timmy aparto su rostro bruscamente.

-no te atrevas a tocarme-dijo con el seño fruncido.

-vaya, eres un chico audaz; para enfrentare asi al rey de la oscuridad-decía el hombre levantándose-creiste vencer a la oscuridad ¿no? Pues eso no es nada con el infierno que te haré pasar aquí-dijo con una media sonrisa mostrando sus dientes y lengua-ademas de que necesito tu sangre-

-¿para que necesitarías mi sangre?-

-bueno, la verdad es que no es para mi; tengo entendido que tu sangre tiene cierta cantidad de magia muy poderosa asi que, quiero que me muestres tu poder-

-yo no tengo ningún poder, suélteme-dijo intentando zafarse de las cadenas frunciendo el rostro para después rendirse unos segundos-tengo que irme, por favor suélteme-dijo con una mirada suplicante, que reflejaba ternura, el rey oscuro sonrio de nuevo.

-ya veo que es lo que te vio ese inútil de Nega-Timmy, realmente tienes un rostro envidiable-dijo tomándolo del mentón y comenzando a analizarlo con su par de obres escarlata-pero aun asi perjudicaste a uno de mis mejores sirvientes, y soldados; tienes que pagar por ello-dijo sonriendo.

Habian sido hace varias horas que Timmy había estado fuera, comenzaban a preocuparse, aquel trio de chicos caminaba inconsientemente de un lugar a otro comenzando a sudar frio; cuando en ese momento Nega cayó de rodillas con una mano aferrada a su pecho y otra a su cabeza, ambos chicos por alguna extraña razón caminaron a ver que le ocurria, escuchando como de su garganta salían leves gruñidos y lamentos.

-Timmy…-susurro

-¿Qué tiene Timmy?-pregunto ahora Remy muy preocupado.

-no puede ser, al parecer lo capturaron-al decir esto los tres abrieron los ojos como platos para volver a distraerse escuchando un leve gemido de dolor por parte de Nega-los reyes… los reyes oscuros lo tienen-

-tenemos que ir a rescatarlo-dijo Gary con seriedad no muy común en él.

-Los reyes oscuros son criaturas muy fuertes, malignas y peligrosas; si vamos a ir debemos de ir con armamento perfecto-Remy sonrio del lado acomodando sus guantes.

-creo que tengo lo que necesitamos-

Ya en la habitación de Remy les mostro aquella colección de armas que había traido Juandisimo, navajas, cuchillos, eso parecían armas de fuego y aquella espada; Remy al instante tomo la espada y la envaino colocándola en su cintura, Nega solo tomo una pistola ya que con sus garras bastaba, Gary tomo un grupo de cuchillos guardándolos en su cintiron.

-ahora tenemos que buscar un portal hacia el mundo oscuro-dijo Gary, los tres pensando un segundo hasta que Nega entro corriendo al baño-este no es momento para esas cosas Don Vampiro-dijo Gary con cierta molestia.

-cierra la boca niño lindo y vengan, obviamente soy del mundo oscuro, se como llegar-dijo parado frente al espejo sin ver su reflejo, puso un dedo sobre este haciendo que su garra lo rayara un poco y al instante pareciera que raíces oscuras aparecían del otro lado del espejo volviéndolo completamente oscuro-ahora hay que entrar-dijo Nega mientras se subia al lavabo de piedra y entraba mostrándoles su azaña a los otros dos que lo imitaron-el portal durará unas horas asi que debemos darnos prisa-

-bien, pero ¿porque el mundo oscuro se parece al mismo hotel pero mas… horrible?-dijo Gary.

-practicamente el mundo oscuro es un mundo alterno al nuestro, por lo que aquí es todo lo contrario-explico Remy mientras Nega asentia-por ahora debemos ir donde están los reyes oscuros, ¿pero donde seria eso?-

-estan en el lugar mas notorio de toda la ciudad-dijo Nega mientras los tres salían por la puerta y al momento todos divisaron un gran castillo de excelentes molduras, pero con un aura tétrica.

Sin esperar fueron corriendo a aquel lugar, que no estaba muy lejos.

Timmy había sido trasladado a una mazmorra, no le sorprendia ya que esa era la primera impresión que tenia de donde lo llevarían si estaba prácticamente secuestrado; igualmente encadenado con sus manos arriba de su cabeza dejándolo de rodillas, soltó un suspiro pensando en Nega, en Gary y Remy, se lamentaba una y otra vez esas cosas horribles que les había dicho pero ellos le habían mentido, seguramente engañado pero si era asi ¿por qué lo miraban de esa forma? Cabizbajos, dolidos, con una cara inmersa en la agonía.

-quizá debi dejar que me dieran explicaciones-penso en voz alta, cuando escuhco la reja abrir y ahí se encontraba aquel hombre de negro atrás de una mujer con un vestido largo con entrada para ver su pierna izquierda, sin duda era hermosa y su cabellera ondulada y azabache la hacia ver mas hermosa.

-Timmy Turner, hace tanto…-dijo la mujer con voz aterciopelada para después agacharse un poco y con un dedo levantar su mirar hacia ella-haz crecido, creí que no volveria verte pero después de todo lo que me hiciste tenia que cobrar mi parte ¿verdad?-dijo sonriente.

-¿en serio te conozco?-

-¡oh! Pero que mal educada, perdóname; tu no me conoces pero yo a ti si, ¿Quién crees que fue la que te encerro en una utopia después de que "venciste" a mi oscuridad-dijo la reina sin dejar caer esa radiante sonrisa.

-yo no tengo nada ahora, ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?-

-ademas de querer vengarme, tu tienes algo que necesito, llámalo medicina, suero, como quieras, me han dicho que tienes un poder mágico en el interior y quiero tu sangre-dijo ella dejando ver su lengua y sus colmillos; solto un grito de dolor cuando la mujer encajo sus colmillos y comenzó a succionar su sangre.

Soltaba gemidos y gritos a cada que la reina tragaba, hasta que ella se separo y solto un suspiro, ahora sudaba frio y su piel se tornaba algo mas palida.

-¡ah…! Que bien se siente, de verdad tienes mucha magia en tu interior-dijo la reina limpiando con su pulgar una gota que salía de la comisura de sus labios-amor, ¿no quieres?-dijo al hombre.

-no, tu tienes que recuperarte-dijo frio y se dio la vuelta, la reina miro a Timmy unos segundos sonriéndole.

-luego vendre por mas, por ahora con esto es suficiente Timmy-asi fue como le dio la espalda cerrando la reja.

Los tres entraron con sigilo al gran castillo con sus armas ya listas, mirando alrededor comenzaron a apresurar el paso hasta que escuchaban una dulce risa proveniente de una esquina, la reina y el rey caminaban mientras ella tomaba su brazo y al instante notaron la presencia de los tres.

-Mira cariño, tenemos visitas-dijo como si fuera una niña-¿en que podemos ayudarlos?-

-queremos saber donde tiene a Timmy-dijo Remy con el seño fruncido al igual que los otros dos; la reina ignoro la pregunta y se fue directo donde estaba Nega.

-ya veo por qué no lo mataste Nega, Timmy es muy lindo, aun mas que cuando era un niño; pero aun asi me traicionaste-dijo como un puchero, no era para nada como se la imaginaban, pensaron que seria una mujer fría y dura pero parece una niña.

-deja los juegos bruja, dinos donde esta Timmy-ahora fue Gary quien obviamente enojado le apuntaba con dos cuchillos.

-lo lamento no puedo decirles, necesito a Timmy-dijo ella ahora cambiando su semblante divertido a uno frívolo, exasperado, Gary comenzó a atacarla pero ella fácilmente lo esquivaba hasta que pasó su cuchillo cortándole la mejilla; sorprendida se llevo la llema de su dedo medio a esa zona divisando una gota de sangre-me lastimaste-dijo y sus ojos escarlata comenzaron a brillar-tan valiente peleando conmigo, pero veamos que les parece con mis guerreros-dijo haciendo que el lugar se llenara de una nube espesa y negra que poco a poco se convertían en esas criaturas espeluznantes de ojos rojos y tez muy negra que al momento comenzaron a atacarlos.

Había perdido demasiada sangre, quizá un par de litros o mas, se sentía débil, pero no se rendia; había logrado alcanzar lo que al parecer era un alambre, esperaba que ver tantas películas de espias y policías le sirviera de algo, pero ya ni siquiera podía sentir las manos de tanto esfuerzo, pero logró escuchar un _click_, movio su mano derecha notando que había logrado y algo tembloroso tomo el alambre y lo introdujo en la otra cerradura moviéndolo hacia arriba, abajo, a ambos lados, por un rato mas hasta que escucho otra vez el _click_ y aliviado se levanto con rapidez, pero esto solo hizo que comenzara a tambalearse.

-tsk! Mi cabeza-dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza y sosteniéndose con la pared, tenia que salir de ahí.

Mientras en el gran salón, La mujer de la oscuridad estaba sentada en el trono solo viendo la pelea de lo mas entretenida, Remy usaba la espada con una velocidad fiera, ni si quiera habían llegado a tocarlo, pero el rey seguía fijo en el rubio, ninguna arma mortal lastimaría a sus sirvientes, sin esperar mas se lanzó a atacarlo desenvainando su espada.

-asi que fuiste tu el que mando a esa tonta hada a robar mis armas-dijo molesto; dejaron del lado a aquellos simples peones comenzando a chocar espada con espada contra el rey.

Nega había usado ya todas sus balas, asi que sin mas se lanzó a atacarlos con sus garras; las armas comenzaban a escasear, y Gary desesperado sacó de su chaqueta la espada que había hecho, pero solo lograba hacerlos humo a cada estocada y volvían a unirse; eso fue algo que Nega notó.

-Gary, deme tu espada-dijo sin dejar de atacarlos.

-¿estas demente? Van a matarme, están rodeándonos-

-damela-no muy convencido se la dio, y Nega pasando su mano por la hoja laser de esta la envolvió en oscuridad y asi pasársela a Gary, volviendo a dar estocadas a esos monstruos al fin morían, agradecia internamente a Nega por ayudarlo.

Remy y el gran rey de la oscuridad peleaban sin lograr un resultado, ambos chocaban sus espadas logrando que hubiera un eco ensordecedor, hasta que Remy sintió como le cortaban en un costado y cayó de rodillas en el suelo llevándose la mano a la herida, sintiendo después como con su espada en su mentón, el rey levantaba su mirada hacia él.

-inclinate ante el rey mas poderoso del universo-Remy en un movimiento rápido quitó la espada de su mentón causándole un pequeño rasguño y dando vuelta le dio una patada en el torsno haciendo que se tambaleara, sin esperar mas al verlo aturdido y desequilibrado le clavó la espada en el estomago haciendo que al instante la reina se levantara y fuera corriendo hacia ellos, se escucho un leve gruñido de dolor por parte del hombre oscuro cuando saco la espada.

-hoy no-dijo Remy frunciendo el seño.

-Mi amor, no…-dijo la reina arrodillándose y tomando el rostro de su esposo y viendo como le sonreía.

-esto no es nada-

-¡no seas idiota! Estas perdiendo mucha sangre-dijo viendo como el rojo llenaba su armadura para después convertirse en un liquido pegajoso-por favor, no cierres los ojos, te curaré en seguida-dijo poniendo sus manos sobre la herida a punto de usar sus poderes pero él la detuvo.

-no… estas muy débil aun, no debes perder tu vitalidad-la mujer comenzaba a desbordar gruesas lagrimas que empañaban sus ojos escarlata, un beso fue lo ultimo que le dio-lamento no haberte podido dar mas, estando tan enferma y débil mi dulce esposa-dijo sonriendo, ella puso sus labios sobre los de él en un roce delicado cuando la figura del rey se comenzó a volverse humo, y en unos segundos ese beso se lo llevó el viento, literalmente, pues en sus brazos se había desvanecido.

Comenzando a gritar con ambas manos en el pecho sin dejar de llorar, había perdido a la única persona que se había preocupado por ella después de tantos siglos de vagar en el maldito mundo humano tras haber muerto.

-ustedes…-dijo casi en un susurro, sus ojos brillaban mas intenso y con un brillo especial por las lagrimas, mirándolos con rencor se puso de pie provocando un fuerte viento que los hubiera lanzado si no fuera porque se aferraron al suelo lo mas que pudieron-VAN A MORIR-les amenazó, siendo levantada por una nube de humo negro, ahora estaba sobre un gran monstruo de energía oscura.

-wow, recuérdenme nunca hacer enojar a una chica-dijo Gary de forma burlona, adquiriendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de los otros dos.

La gran reina ordenaba a aquel monstruo como una marioneta, lanzaba fuertes golpes haciendo retumbar el suelo, intentando atraparlos, de una forma inútil atacaban a aquel gran monstruo con sus espadas y garras (en el caso de Nega) en un pesado movimiento logro atrapar a Remy en su mano sin oportunidad de escapar.

-vas a pagar humano por haber matado a mi esposo-dijo ordenando al monstruo que estrangulara su cuerpo.

-¡No!-se escucho y una esfera muy brillante se dirijo hacia la reina haciéndola caer del hombro del gigante oscuro, poco a poco levantándose dirijo sus ojos escarlata a su agresor, era Timmy que aunque se veía palido y algo débil, su mirada decisiva la hizo fruncir el seño.

Notando la distracción Remy se safó de la mano del gigante, con una sacudida de la mano de la reina y ordenó que los liquidara, mientras ella se dirigía a el castaño. Este comenzó a caminar tembloroso y a paso lento hacia ella para sentir como una extraña energía fluia dentro de él formando dos grandes esferas brillantes en sus manos y lanzándoselas a la reina.

-no toques a mis amigos-dijo Timmy, para tomar una espada de los adornos de caballeros en los pilares y contagiando a la espada con su energía haciéndola brillar, la reina oscura lo imitó cubriendo la espada de un remolino de polvo oscuro.

-la damisela en peligro al fin sale de su torre ¿ah?-dijo con sorna la reina pero aun con una mirada frívola-¿en serio crees poder derrotarme?-

-lo hice una vez, solo que en esta ocasión te mataré; no creas que no se porque estabas tan débil, fue porque te vencí la ultima vez-dijo con una sonrisa, la reina sin esperar se lanzo a atacarlo aun estando débil.

-Las espadas ni si quiera lo atraviesan –decía Remy, los tres estaban acorralados casi contra el gran portón.

-ni si quiera se me ocurre un plan-decía Nega.

-Pues rueguen por que logremos despertar mañana-dijo Gary, al instante en que un golpe se dirigía a ellos, Remy corrió a la derecha, Nega a la izquiera y Gary se deslizo por entre las piernas del gran monstruo, analizando el lugar con la mirada y después al monstruo se le ocurrio una idea-¡Remy! Rompe ese pilar para que caiga hacia aca, Nega tu rompe ese otro pilar-les dijo mirando a ambos lados-¡hey tu, monstruo! Apresurate, que me estoy aburriendo-decía Gary mirando a aquella criatura. Remy tomo su espada cortando el pilar de una forma muy pareja y Nega con sus garras y muchos intentos logro romperlo-¡ahora!-giro, ambos chicos empujaron los pilares haciendo que parte del techo se callera logrando aplastarlo.

-buena idea-dijo el rubio chocando mano con el azabache, sin embargo los tres sintieron como se comenzaba a mover el suelo y nuevamente se levantó aquel monstruo-bueno, creí que era buena idea-dijo levantando los hombros.

Timmy y la reina agotados y con unos cuantos rasguños en el rostro se preparaban a atacar nuevamente respirando agitadamente, envuelta en la ira se lanzó a atacarlo directo a la cabeza, pero Timmy se agacho y enterro la espada en su pecho, soltó un quejido casi inaudible y asi el castaño comenzó a retroceder callendo de bruces en el suelo.

-gh…-dijo la reina viendo como su sangre no dejaba de salir y de su boca se asomó un hilo de sangre; calló de rodillas al suelo y por unos instantes pudo abrir los ojos mirando con tristeza al castaño, pero aun asi, en su boca se formó una sonrisa, pero no de arrogancia, ni retadora, una sonrisa de paz-Ti…mmy… -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que su cabello comenzara a flotar y su sangre se volviera lo mas cercano al chapopote, se convirtió en humo negro tan solo estirando su mano hacia el chico sin lograr alcanzarlo, porque eso era él… un objetivo que no alcanzaría nunca pero ahora lo que le importaba era volver a ver a su esposo antes de desaparecer.

Al momento en que la reina se desintegro dejando anonadado al castaño, el monstruo tan solo se convirtió en fría roca para después romperse a pedazos; los tres chicos giraron para ver a Timmy mirando al mismo lugar sentado en el suelo desalineado.

-¿Timmy? –Al escuchar su nombre salio del trance y giro a ver a los tres, pero ahora solo pensaba en uno, no lloraría pero solo hizo una mueca para después levantarse con las piernas aun temblándole y poco a poco comenzó a correr para lanzarse en un abrazo a…

**Que creen –w- está próximo el final, les agradezco a todos los y las que lo leyeron esperando que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

**Averigüen quien fue el elegido para Timmy en el próximo y ultimo capitulo, bueno quizá casi el ultimo capitulo, gracias a sus comentarios y a su presencia uwu las amodoro.**

**ATTE: CaocHatsune**


	14. Capitulo 13: Te amo

**Espero que les guste, el tan esperado final al fin w**

**CAPITULO 13: TE AMO**

_-¿Timmy? –Al escuchar su nombre salio del trance y giro a ver a los tres, pero ahora solo pensaba en uno, no lloraría pero solo hizo una mueca para después levantarse con las piernas aun temblándole y poco a poco comenzó a correr para lanzarse en un abrazo a…_

-¡Remy!-gritó el pequeño para en un brinco llegar a sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho con gruesas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos celeste-tenia miedo, creí que te iba a matar ese monstruo, no sabia que hacer si tu ya no estabas aquí-dijo aferrando sus uñas a su saco blanco ahora sucio por su sangre y el polvo.

-Timmy…-susurro para después corresponder al abrazo mientras los otros dos solo observaban, Nega sin poder evitarlo se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y Gary tan solo apretando los dientes con una mano en el pecho intentando calmar el dolor-ya todo esta bien-

-perdóname si te lastimé con esas cosas horribles que te dije, perdóname, estaba molesto y no sabia lo que decía, yo en realidad… te amo-dijo parándose de puntas para besarlo, esas palabras que en realidad nunca había dicho con tanta seriedad; con un roce expresándole todo lo que ya no había podido decirle, al separarse lagrimas aun resbalaban pero en sus labios se formaba una dulce sonrisa.

Las paredes comenzaron a quebrarse, todo el castillo iba a colapsar; asi que sin esperar invitaciones los cuatro chicos comenzaron a correr hacia el hotel (Timmy y Remy tomados de la mano), pareciera que todo aquel mundo se desmoronaba tras ellos, asi que subiendo por las escaleras de ese hotel llegaron a el portal por donde habían llegado y los cuatro saltaron por ahí para después ver como aquel espejo se rompia desprendiéndose de la pared. Respiraban agitados viendo aquel espejo caer hacia el lavabo de piedra a trozos.

-termino…-dijo Gary con una leve sonrisa pero esta se desvanecio en cuanto miró a Timmy que aun tomaba de la mano al ricachón, soltó un suspiro y se levanto mientras los demás lo imitaban; al salir de la habitación fueron directamente a la entrada del hotel para ver como el alba se asomaba por encima de aquellas casitas mágicas-todo salio bien-dijo con sus manos en su nuca y aspirando el viento matutino.

-si, eso parece-dijo Nega llevándose una mano al pecho mirando de reojo a la pareja.

Se había organizado una nueva audiencia en el consejo mágico después de que se diera la noticia que los reyes oscuros habían muerto, nuevamente con la madre naturaleza y cupido como jueces; a un lado estaba Jorgen parado y mirando a todos con la misma seriedad, en ese instante aparecieron en el centro Timmy, Nega, Remy y Gary. El pequeño niño hada de morado al instante fue volando a los brazos de Timmy, lo había tenido preocupado; la niña fue a abrazar a Remy, su hermano mayor pudo haber muerto y ni si quiera fue a decirle que se iba.

-orden en la corte-decía la madre naturaleza mirando a los cuatro chicos-muy bien, se nos ha dado la noticia de que destruyeron a los reyes del mundo oscuro-dijo con seriedad y los cuatro asintieron algo temerosos-pues… ¡Felicidades!-gritó haciendo que del techo salieran serpentinas y confeti-gracias a esto, no se les castigará, asi que pueden irse a la tierra sin ningún problema, y a Timmy le concederemos una peticion-dijo sonriente.

-solo una cosa, la chica que apareció el otro dia en mundo mágico; me temo que tendremos que borrarle la memoria-

-yo… solo quiero, tener mis recuerdos, quiero ver a Cosmo, a Wanda, a Poof; quiero estar con ellos dijo Timmy.

-creo que no podemos devolverte a tus padrinos ya que ahora tienen una nueva ahijada, pero no te borraremos la memoria-decía Cupido.

-pero podremos verlo ¿verdad?-dijo Poof con una cara de cachorrito imposible de negar a ambos jueces que instantáneamente dijeron que si. Tanta felicidad no cabia en el castaño, su hermanito y sus dos grandes amigos estaban ahí que sin esperar se lanzaron a abrazarlo-te extrañé mucho Timmy-

-y yo a ti Poof, a los tres los extrañé muchísimo-dijo abrazandolos.

Con un poof aparecieron Juandisimo (ahora recuperado), Cosmo, Wanda, Poof y los cuatro chicos en la casa de Timmy, se peguntaba como estarían sus padres y como no habrían notado su ausencia hasta que fue a la cocina viendo una nota en el refrigerador.

_Querido Timmy, nos hemos ido a un viaje a Paris, al parecer no lo ganamos en un sorteo, ¡YEY!  
Te dejamos algo de comida para que te aguante unos tres o cuatro días, y un poco de dinero sobre la mesa  
te veremos pronto.  
Cariños, mamá y papá_

Sonrio del lado para después ir a la sala donde se encontraban todos.

-vaya aventura ¿no?-dijo Gary con una gran sonrisa para después meter sus manos en sus bolsillos-creo que tomaste una decisión-dijo con la mirada baja y una timida sonrisa, Timmy estaba triste por ello.

-si, lo lamento de verdad-dijo mirando a Gary y a Nega; Nega se comenzó a sentir extraño y miró hacia abajo notando que su mano parecia volverse humo _"mierda"_ hace un buen rato que no bebia sangre y la necesitaba para seguir ahí, pero… ya no tenia motivo para estar ahí asi que solo sonrio levemente callendo de rodillas en el suelo y al momento Timmy corrió a socorrerlo.

-¡Nega! Es cierto…-comenzaba a pensar el que no ha bebido de su sangre en un par de días, Timmy se abrió la sudadera e iba a dejar que bebiera su sangre pero con su única mano que aun no se desvanecía, Timmy lo miro confundido-si no bebes vas a morir-

-khe! Timmy… estoy bien, ya no tengo motivos para estar aquí-dijo para mirar detrás de él a Remy-cuidalo bien Remy-el rubio sonrio y asintió, solo deseaba mirarlo un poco mas, se sentía cada vez mas débil, mas liviano; Timmy comenzaba a sentir como algo se rompia en su interior sintiendo como los labios de Nega se acercaban a los suyos, pero al estar a punto de rozarlos se desvanecio.

-Nega… ¡Nega!-gritó desesperado cubriendo su rostro.

Remy y Timmy acababan de llegar a la escuela; habían pasado un par de días desde que Nega se desvanecio y Remy aunque no le agradaba del todo, lo ayudaba a superar su ida; esperarían cerca de los jardines a que dieran 15 minutos para la clase, quizá habían llegado demasiado temprano, y mientras estaban sentados solo ahí conversando se escucho el motor de una motocicleta e instantáneamente ambos voltearon a la calle donde se veía que acababa de llegar el azabache, con su chaqueta y sus lentes de sol.

-¡hey!-grito llamando su atención y ambos caminaron hacia él, Remy aun seguía a la defensiva y eso Gary lo notaba por su mirada-tranquilo ricachón, solo vengo a despedirme-

-¿te vas?-dijo Timmy en voz baja mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

-lo lamento Tim-Tim, pero quizá venga a visitarte de vez en cuando, y si ese tarado no es suficiente para ti sabes que me tienes aquí-dijo riendo mientras veía como brincaba la sien del rubio.

-¿disculpa…?-decía Remy a punto de golpearlo mientras Gary no dejaba de reir, pero después miro a Timmy que aun se le veía decaído, y con la cabeza gacha, Gary solo le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazo con dulzura, con una media sonrisa.

-te voy a extrañar-dijo Timmy respondiendo al abrazo.

-y yo a ti Tim-Tim- dijo para después separarse de él y montarse bien en su motocicleta-si ese tipo te hace algo llamame que sabes que puedo darte algo especial para que sonrias-dijo con picardía, eso fue lo ultimo que Remy aguanto.

-eres un hijo de…-en ese instante Gary arrancó la motocicleta mientras reia y se despedia con la mano de ambos.

Con los lentes bien puestos seguía aun plasmada su sonrisa por un par de calles, hasta que el semáforo se puso en rojo, y al estar ahí parado tan solo derramo las lagrimas que no pudo cuando estaba presente con Timmy, bruscamente limpiándolas vio como marcaba verde y arrancó.

En la escuela, iban entrando Timmy y Remy, el rubio pasaba su brazo por sobre los hombros del castaño de forma protectora, cuando de pronto llegó una de esas chicas populares a donde estaban ellos, mirando de reojo a Timmy por encima de los hombros se dirijo completamente a Remy.

-Remy, tenemos que discutir algo-

-dime, ¿Qué pasa?-

-es que están corriendo rumores sobre que tu estas saliendo con un chico, y que ese chico es él-dijo señalándolo con el pulgar.

-ya veo, no te preocupes, en uno de los descansos iré al radio escolar para dar una explicación-ella suspiro aliviada pronunciando un "gracias" antes de irse a su clase despidiéndose del rubio con la mano.

-¿a que te refieres con dar una explicación?-pregunto el mas pequeño.

-ya lo verás-dijo con media sonrisa. Pasando un par de horas Timmy y Tootie caminaban por los pasillos rumbo a sus casilleros; solo conversando, no le podía decir a su amigo que había tenido un sueño tan loco que era tan vivido, y mas cuando soñó que Timmy le decía que perdia su virginidad de otra forma _"que tontería"_ pensó riendo.

-entonces conociste a alguien en tu taller-dijo Timmy sonriente.

-asi es, es un chico muy lindo, pero por alguna razón tiene una afición a algo que se llama yaoi-

-¿y que es?-

-no lo sé, dijo que me enseñaría en nuestra próxima clase, pero creo que le gusto-se recargo en los casilleros dando un suspiro mientras estaba sonrojada.

-me alegro Tootie-dijo con media sonrisa, cuando se escuchaba por el altavoz la voz de la joven reportera de la radio escolar, pero Timmy no le ponía mucha atención, solo seguía guardando sus cuadernos.

_-buenos días chicos, todos sabran de ciertos rumores que han corrido, asi que aquí mismo tenemos a Remy Cajallena que nos dará una explicación a todo-_

-¿Remy?-dijo Timmy.

-no he escuchado ningún rumor-dijo Tootie igual de confundida.

_-buenos días compañeros, me han dicho que se ha corrido un rumor acerca de que tengo una relación amorosa con Timmy Turner-_en ese instante Timmy se puso completamente colorado metiendo la cara al casillero-_solo vengo a… decir que es cierto, Timmy Turner es mi pareja, a quien se atreva a decirle algo ofensivo o molesto-se escucha una leve risa-le dare una golpiza que no olvidará-_Timmy ya estaba casi totalmente dentro de su casillero, era tan vergonzoso.

-wow, eso fue muy directo-dijo Tootie viendo como Timmy se metia casi totalmente al casillero, la azabache pensaba que era una forma de molestar a Timmy-no puede ser, ¿es en serio?-dijo completamente roja, pero no mas que Timmy.

-voy a matarlo-dijo Timmy.

-de hecho, a mi me parecio muy tierno-dijo Tootie con una sonrisa, no sabia por qué pero era tan lindo que ambos fueran pareja que no lo podía explicar.

Timmy iba caminando con Tootie en el pasillo, pero además con Remy a su otro lado solo mirando alrededor con idiferecia, pareciera como todos se alejaban de ellos como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa, eso le parecia una completa idiotez a los tres, cuando por un pasillo llegó corriendo un chico de cabello negro azulado, ojos grises y tez palida en dirección a Tootie.

-Alex-dijo la azabache.

-hola Tootie-dijo sonriente y mirando a un lado de ella a ambos chicos, y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo-venia a saber si querias que te acompañara a casa-dijo sonriente a Tootie, ella bajo la mirada y asintió.

-¡oh! Lo lamento, Alex ellos son Remy y Timmy, chicos él es Alex-dijo presentándolos, seguía rojo.

-perdonen mi reacción tan infantil, lo que pasa es que soy fundashi-los tres doblaron la cabeza cuestionando lo que era eso-pues es a los chicos que les gusta el yaoi-volvieron a doblar la cabeza como forma de pregunta-luego les puestro-dijo sonriente, al abrir las puertas frente a la escuela estaba una limosina no muy grande, blanca.

-creí que no te gustaba lo extravagante-dijo Timmy enarcando una ceja.

-solo por esta ocasión-los cuatro caminaron en esa dirección y abrió la puerta-entren Alex, Tootie-emocionados entraron-tu también Timmy-el castaño dudo unos segundos pero después entro viendo a un chico moreno de traje y calvo, era muy atractivo; y un chico rubio, de tez apiñonada con ropa casual, y los reconocio al instante.

-¡AJ, CHESTER!-los tres al instante se sonrieron y saludaron, giro a ver a Remy mientras con la mirada de le decía gracias.

Esa tarde fue de puro ocio, por plazas donde los seis fueron a comer algo, y AJ junto con Chester se asqueaban al ver imágenes de animaciones de hombres homo, Tootie al verlo se puso roja y sus ojos comenzaron a brilar, le parecia tan lindo; por otro lado Remy y Timmy se sentían algo incomodos al escuchar las preguntas de Alex sobre cuales posiciones de las que tenia en las imágenes de su celular ya habían intentado, era incomodo decirle que ya habían hecho una 20 o 30 de esas en una noche, Timmy solo reia nervioso y Remy miraba hacia otro lado cubriendo parte de su rostro notablemente sonrojado.

A pesar de eso la tarde fue perfecta, fueron al cine, a comer algo, al parque, hasta que el ocaso aparecia y tenían que decir adiós.

-¿no se pueden quedar un poco mas?-dijo Timmy.

-lo siento, tengo que dar clase de logística mañana en Harvard-dijo AJ.

-Si quisiera, pero tengo que sacar a papá de prisión de nuevo-dijo con media sonrisa.

-pero mantengámonos en contacto-dijo AJ sonriendo, los tres se despidieron mientras subían a un avión privado de los Cajallena para llevarlos a donde debían; hace rato que Tootie y Alex habían tenido que irse.

-¿quieres ir a mi casa?-dijo Remy tomando su mano, y con una amplia sonrisa asintió.

En casa de Remy, Rose parecia no poder concentrarse en su tarea, se le veía pensativa golpeando la pesa con el lápiz entre sus dedos de forma monótona, hasta que apareció Poof ya cansado de el constante sonido de ese golpeteo; sus padres estaban en el hospital mágico esperando por Juandisimo.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?-dijo el niño.

-es que… escuche a unas chicas decir algo de su primer beso pero, ¿Qué tiene de especial un primer beso?-pregunto, el hada sintió sus pequeñas mejillas algo rojas mientras rascaba su nuca-¿entonces?-

-pues, no lo sé, nunca lo habia pensado- dijo sentándose en la cama, la pequeña se tornó pensativa de nuevo hasta que se le ocurrio una idea que para ella era estupenda.

-¡ya se! Quiero que me beses-el niño se sobresaltó al escucharla.

-¿Qué dices?-

-quiero que tu me des mi primer beso-él solo negó con las manos y la cabeza completamente rojo-entonces, deseo que me beses-esas malditas palabras, "deseo"; tomo aire y se acerco a la niña que tenia los ojos cerrados, para solo dar un toque y caerse al suelo con una pequeña nube arriba de él con color rosa, pero ella solo se llevo un dedo al mentón.

-no veo cual es el problema con eso-se dijo, cuando vio a Poof tirando en el suelo-¿Poof te sientes bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Reacciona!-decía agitándolo.

Ya estando presente la luna en el cielo, Timmy había llamado a sus padres avisando que se quedaría en casa de Remy, a lo que ambos no muy convencidos aceptaron; se encontraba en el baño mirando su reflejo, para después llevar una mano a este sin sentir nada del otro lado, soltó un suspiro de resignación y sonrio; traía puesta la misma pijama prestada que la ultima vez, aquella que le quedaba grande, inesperadamente un par de brazos lo rodearon, Remy se encontraba con el torso denudo y solo con unos pantalones.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto inocente el castaño.

-me preguntaba si querrías jugar un rato-dijo sonriente metiendo una mano en la pijama para rozar sus manos con sus pezones haciendo que suspirara.

-no podemos hacer esto en tu casa, alguien podría vernos-dijo.

-los sirvientes ya se fueron a sus casas, mis padres están en un viaje de negocios y Rose ya debe de estar dormida-dijo pasando su otra mano hacia el pantalón presionando cierta parte abultada-¿Cómo puedes negarte cuando estas asi aquí abajo?-dijo metiendo su mano y al instante Timmy mordio su labio inferior ahogando un gemido en su garganta.

Lo solto cargándolo de manera nupcial, para llevarlo a la cama, y al instante se posiciono encima de él comenzando a besarlo, había quedado rendido por esos besos por lo que paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello re Remy impidiéndole separarse comenzando ahora a pasar sus manos por su torso bien marcado.

Gary había llegado a un apartamento en una nueva ciudad, después de que llegaran los camiones de mudanzas a su recinto había decidido salir a explorar un poco la ciudad, quería sacarse de la cabeza a ese dulce niño que robó su corazón para después destrozarlo inconscientemente. Ya era de noche y no se podía ver a nadie mas que a él, pero algo comenzó a caer, parecia una nube que reboto un par de veces antes de caer un par de metros lejos de él, se acercó corriendo viendo entre humo a aquel chico que antes era su rival, se le veía débil y sin intención de moverse, _"creí que había muerto"_ pensó, lo iba a cargar pero al hacerlo se le iba de las manos como arena. Con dificultad el de negro se había acercado a Gary para que de manera desesperada encajara sus colmillos.

-pero que…-decía intentando alejarlo, pero se había aferrado a él tanto como una garrapata. Después de beber solo calló al suelo desmayado otra vez-¿pero que le pasa?-le daban ganas de golpearlo por eso, pero no podía dejarlo ahí en plena calle, asi que lo cargo sobre su hombro y se abrazo a él después de estar montados en la motocicleta.

No estaba tan pesado como había imaginado, lo cargó a su departamento dejándolo sobre el sofá, fue a la cocina por algo de agua y regreso sentándose en la mesita de centro frente al oscuro. Abriendo los ojos poco a poco lo primero que diviso fue la insistente mirada del azabache, sentándose con dificultad llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Qué me paso?-

-tu dime, creimos que habias muerto-

-no puedo morir, si Timmy muere yo también, y si yo muero Timmy también; eso lo dije antes, solo que ahora que el mundo oscuro colapso se creo una paradoja para los que venimos de ahí… tengo que buscar otro hogar-Gary soltó un suspiro dándole el vaso con agua-gracias-dijo comenzando a beber, al momento el azabache se sentó a su lado-duele mucho-

-lo sé, a mi también me duele, pero aun cuando odio a ese ricachon, creo que va a hacer muy feliz a Timmy-dijo con media sonrisa que le contagio a Nega.

-yo también lo creo-dijo, quedaron unos segundos de silencio cuando Nega se armo de valor-¿puedo quedarme aquí? Solo en lo que consigo un nuevo lugar para vivir-Gary no muy feliz con la idea asintió.

-solo una semana-puso un cigarro entre sus labios y lo prendio, mientras dejaba a Nega tomando agua en la sala, él fue a su habitación para regresar lanzándole una almohada y una cobija a la cara-¿duermes?-

-si, ¿Por qué no había de hacerlo?-pregunto.

-es que los vampiros de ahora ya no son los de antes-

-no soy un vampiro-dijo entre dientes.

-pues yo creí que solo podias beber de la sangre de Timmy-Nega bajo la mirada entristecido-no, solo quería que fuera Timmy, la verdad puedo mantenerme en este mundo con la sangre de cualquier persona-dijo apretando el vaso. Gary notando su tristeza le revolvió los cabellos-¡hey!-protesto.

-ya deja de quejarte y duérmete-no sabia por qué ese gesto lo había hecho sentir mas tranquilo, asi que hizo caso y se fue a dormir.

Después de hacerlo repetidas veces esa noche, ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, abrazados y siendo cubiertos solo por las delicadas sabanas blancas.

-te amo-dijo Remy besando su cabello revuelto.

-y yo a ti Remy-susurro agotado, hasta que se quedo dormido.

**FIN**

**Lloro de emoción, ya es el final TTwTT nunca me había emocionado tanto con uno de mis fics.  
Gracias a todos los que leyeron, y espero verlos en otro de mis trabajos.**

**GuestShaoi: quizá haga mas fics yaoi, ya que al parecer este ha sido el mas popular de todos los que he escrito, asi que si, escribiré mas!  
A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, LAS AMODORO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC HASTA EL FINAL**

**ATTE: CaocHatsune**


	15. Extras: En la soledad, y otros dos :p

**Esto es solo una recopilación de tres extras, que espero sean de si agrado n.n  
ya que pidieron una ultima parte con Nega x Gary les traigo uno con LEMON! X3  
Tambien con otras dos parejas, asi que ACCION!**

**EXTRA 2: EN LA SOLEDAD.**

_¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Eso ambos se lo preguntaban; pero aun asi no les importó, aun cuando ambos estaban amarrados a Timmy Turner, habían tenido una conexion esa noche después de haberse ido. Timmy y Remy deben estar muy felices como pareja en esos momentos, lo tenían muy claro; pero nunca se habían sentido confundidos por sus sentimientos antes hasta esa extraña noche. Ambos chicos desnudos y solo abrazados con su corazón resonando al unisono en sus pechos los confundia aun mas._

Nega dormia plácidamente en el sillón hasta que sintió como le lanzaban algo mullido a la cara, molesto se levanto, para ver que lo que le habían lanzado era una almohada, hizo a un lado todo eso mirando a Gary que ahora sostenia un cigarro encendido entre sus labios.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto molesto.

-es hora de desayunar-dijo entrando a la cocina-desayunemos rápido ¿quieres?-miró la mesa donde ya estaba un perfecto y antojable desayuno, al parecer Gary se había levantado antes que él a prepararlo, al probar un poco de Tocino con huevos revueltos se escucho un ronroneo desde su garganta que hizo reir al ojiazul.

-espera, ¿por qué la prisa?-dijo con la boca llena.

-vamos a salir, no pienso quedarme encerrado en mi primer dia en una ciudad nueva, vamos a explorar el lugar-dijo sonriente viendo como su compañero negaba con la cabeza.

-ni hablar, no voy a salir-

-a menos que quieras quedarte en la calle, esta es mi casa y digo que vamos a salir-dijo acercándose mucho a su rostro de forma desafiante, que funcionaba pues lo estaba poniendo incomodo, solto un suspiro y solo asintió para que después en silencio ambos se pusieran a comer.

Al bajar al garaje del edificio, divisaron al momento la única motocicleta del lugar, Gary tomó su casco y se lo puso mientras se montaba en esta, pero Nega solo lo miraba, aun no podía transformarse en humo sin debilitarse, pero subirse a esa trampa mortal tampoco era una opción para él, preferia ir caminando a donde sea.

-¿subes o que?-dijo Gary ya irritado por su comportamiento, Nega cruzó los brazos frunciendo el seño-no seas niña y sube-

-no es eso, ¿subirme a esa cosa solo para que me mates?, ovidalo-dijo dándole la espalda, con un suspiro de pesadez el ojiazul se desmonto y le puso un casco en la cabeza para después cargarlo sobre su hombro recibiendo objeciones del moreno,lo monto y después él frente al oscuro; ya sin tiempo de que pudiera bajar arrancó, haciendo que al momento Nega se aferrara a su torso.

-no fue tan difícil don Vampiro-dijo burlon.

-¡ya cállate!-dijo sin lograr protestar mas pues aumento la velocidad y hundio su rostro en la espalda del otro.

Llegaron a una plaza en el centro, y muy tembloroso logro bajar de la motocicleta tirándose de rodillas al suelo, y quitándose el casco, se le veía increíblemente palido y algo sudoroso, mientras Gary bajaba quitándose el casco y guardándolo, encadenó la motocicleta y logro levantar a duras penas al chico oscuro.

-no seas dramático, no fue para tanto-dijo Gary levantándolo, frunciendo el seño; pero noto mo lo miraba de reojo aun palido y con la quijada tensa-bien, vamos de compras-dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda que lo hizo tambalearse.

Al entrar al supermercado que se encontraba dentro de la plaza solo compraron comida, unas mantas y almohadas, pero Nega aun tenia esa mirada con odio hacia él, hasta cuando salieron después de comprar todo eso no paraba de mirarlo de igual manera con un aura oscura a su alrededor. Gary hizo que se detuvieran en un café, pidió dos capuchinos pero miraba a Nega que aun parecia estar molesto.

-por dios, supéralo vampirito-dijo.

-no tienes derecho a decirme eso-dijo tomando el otro capuchino y bebiéndolo, nunca había probado eso y sabia increíble, fue en ese único momento que dejo atrás su molestia por el que estaba sentado frente a él, cuando de pronto llego la mesera con un frappé.

-nosotros no ordenamos esto-dijo Gary confundido.

-al parecer es de las chicas de la barra, vea el papel debajo del vaso-Gary le hizo caso para despegar el papel y abrirlo, sonrio del lado como todo un galan, esas chicas le habían dado sus números; las identificó al momento y apuntándoles como si sumano fuera una pistola chasqueo los dedos y les guiño el ojo; al momento las tres parecieron desmoronarse.

-¡khe! Humanas…-susurro el de negro bebiendo su café.

-diviertete un poco-

-no gracias, estoy bien-dijo y siguió bebiendo su café indiferente, de cierta forma le molestaba que le coqueteara a esas chicas.

Regresaron en motocicleta, sacando de el pequeño compartimento bajo el asiento lo que habían comprado, parecia que ya se hacia tarde, pues en el cielo solo se veian matices entre morados, azules y leves amarillos; agotados llegaron a la casa.

-¿quieres una cerveza?-dijo Gary llegando directo al refrigerador.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿no sabes? Es una bebida-sacó un paquete y lo puso sobre la mesa.

Mala idea para ambos, pues al cabo de un par de horas los dos ya estaban completamente ebrios, como todo buen ebrio pasaron por varias etapas, se reian de todo, comenzaron a decir sus verdades y ahora estaban en la que se comenzaban a deprimir.

-no se vale, yo era mucho mejor para Timmy-dijo Nega dando un ultimo sorbo a la lata-ese… rrrrricachon no podría ganarme-

-pff… ¿bromeas? Yo soy quien mas lo merecia, pero ya no importa-dijo Gary, ambos estaban tirados en el suelo rodeados de un monton de latas vacias-tan solo quisiera volver a tocarlo-dijo mirando al techo con melancolía.

-yo también-susurro Nega, Gary volteo a verlo analizándolo de perfil-¿Qué?-dijo notando su persistente mirada.

-tu te pareces mucho a Tmmy-gateando se acerco a Nega y tomando su rostro espontáneamente lo beso, Nega estaba demasiado ebrio como para querer moverse, además de que eso le gustaba, asi que lo rodeo con sus brazos; mientras el ojiazul sostenia sus caderas lo cargaba a la habitación tirándolo en la cama para después quitarse la chaqueta.

No preguntaban nada, tan solo fueron unos cuantos besos, hasta que Gary comenzó a pasar a su cuello mordiéndolo y pasando su lengua obteniendo suspiros de Nega, pasó ahora a descubrir su torso quitándole esas incomodas ropas negras que traía, y pasando su lengua por toda esa zona.

-Gary… ¿n-no crees que es… muy rápido?-dijo increíblemente sonrojado, normalmente el haría eso con Timmy pero ahora Gary estaba tomando el control de su cuerpo.

-tranquilo-fue lo único que dijo succionando uno de sus pezones mientras con su mano comenzaba a mastrurbarlo, lo único que llenaba la habitación eran los gemidos de Nega-no creí que gritaras tan fuerte-dijo con una leve sonrisa para después volver a su cuello, y desesperado al fin le quito los pantalones.

-gh… Gary… ya no aguanto-su respiración agitada no hacia mas que incitar mas a Gary a continuar, sin previo aviso comenzó a prepararlo introduciendo un dedo en su entrada-¿Qué estas…?-no lo había hecho de esa manera, no sabia que estaba haciendo hasta que vio como el azabache se quito los pantalones.

-solo relájate-le susurro al oído cuando comenzó a sentir como introducia su virilidad en él, tuvo que ponerse la almohada en la cara para evitar gritar, era doloroso, muy doloroso.

-¡ya para! M-me duele-dijo solo haciendo sonreir al ojiazul que contrajo su rostro ahora notablemente rojo al sentir como se contraían poco a poco las paredes de su compañero, sin soportar mas comenzó a embestirlo con rudeza. Nega se aferro a sus hombros gimiendo a cada embestida mientras enterraba sus garras en la espalda del otro.

Para ambos era excitante, poco a poco se había logrado acostumbrar a el tamaño de Gary, sintiendo como se contraía su vientre y por su columna pasaba una gran descarga eléctrica y ambos arquearon la espalda diciendo al unisono el nombre de su pareja.

A la mañana siguiente Nega dormia plácidamente, hace mucho que no dormia tan bien, poco a poco abrió los ojos, estaba en la orilla de una cama _"¿pero que?" _dio vuelta para ver el rostro de Gary quien dormia plácidamente, pero esa tranquilidad se rompió cuando Nega solto un grito de susto logrando caer de la cama.

-¡agh! No hagas ruido-dijo Gary despertando, froto sus ojos para después ver a Nega que se encontraba tirado en el suelo cubriendo su parte baja con las sabanas.

-¿¡por qué estas aquí!?-gritó histérico.

-no tengo que darte explicaciones, es mi cuarto; dime ¿tu por qué estás aquí?-dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza-maldita cruda-

-n-nosotros, jajaja es imposibe, nosotros no pudimos…-en su rostro se veía lo preocupado que estaba, hasta que comenzaron a llegar flashes a su cabeza de lo ocurrido la noche anterior-no puede ser-susurro bajando la mirada sintiendo un dolor punzante en la sien; poco a poco recargándose en la cama pudo levantarse-voy por agua-pero al dar un paso calló de cara en el suelo-

-¿estas bien?-dijo mostrando indiferencia.

-me duele la cadera-eso hizo que Gary soltara una carcajada.

-si, es un efecto que suelo dar en mis citas-dijo sonriente, Nega fruncio el seño sintiéndose humillado por el de cabello azabache.

Pasaban las horas, no saldrían ese dia y tampoco parecia que tuvieran intención de hablarse, pero a Nega se le comenzaba a hacer difícil ese dia, necesitaba de su sangre pero seria muy vergonzoso pedirla después de lo que ocurrio, aguantando lo mas que pudo hasta que en algún momento sintió como se le contraía el pecho sosteniéndose con la pared respiraba agitadamente; en ese instante apareció Gary sosteniéndolo de los hombros y descubriéndose el cuello para que pudiera beber. Sin mas corto su piel encajando sus colmillos comenzando a succionar; fue hasta que se sintió completamente recuperado que saco sus colmillos y paso su lengua por la herida.

-gracias-

-no agradezcas, muéstralo como un pago adelantado-confundido se pego a la pared mirando como ya estaba acorralado entre los brazos de Gary.

-¿a que te refieres?-

-vampirito, yo no soy tan benevolente como Timmy-dijo levantando su mirada con su mano en su mentón-si quieres mi sangre vas a tener que darme algo a cambio-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo menzando a sudar frio por aquella mirada que lo intrigaba.

-dame todo lo que me diste anoche-dijo sonriente acercándose a su oído soltando un suspiro poniéndole la piel de gallina, el de negro comenzó a reir nervioso encajando sus afiladas garras en la pared.

-estas jugando ¿no?... ¿verdad?-en ese momento lo cargó sobre su hombro llevándolo a la habitación mientras Nega forcejeaba-¡tiene que ser una maldita broma!-

-empecemos de una vez con mi pago-y cerrando tras de él la puerta lanzo a Nega a la cama lanzando sus lentes oscuros a una silla al igual que su chaqueta, Nega comenzaba a retroceder en la cama sobre sus antebrazos cuando Gary se posiciono sobre él tomando sus muñecas posicionandolas sobre la cabeza del chico-juguemos al gato y al ratón: yo soy el gato y tu eres el ratón-dijo bajando a su cuello y arrancando bruscamente la ropa del de ojos escarlata, le gustaría jugar un rato con su pequeño ratón.

-¡Gary, dentente!-exclamo el chico bajo de él estremeciéndose a cada paso que la lengua del azabache daba en su torso.

-¿Cómo puedes pedir que pare cuando se ve lo excitado que estas?-

-ya cállate, no digas eso… es vergonzoso-decía ruborizado; decidio ir mas rápido asi que con su mano libre la metio en el pantalón de Nega llegando a su parte trasera llegando a cierto punto sensible-¡kga!-exclamo llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, y en un movimiento rápido lo hizo girar quedando su rostro contra la almohada.

Gary paso su mano lentamente por su espalda guiado por la columna de Nega sintiendo como se estremecia con cada roce para comenzar a besar su cuello y aspirando el aroma de su cabello, sin mas demora comenzó a introducirse en él mientras Nega enterraba sus garras en la almohada mientras un par de lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿se siente bien?-le pregunto al mas chico, pero este no lograba escucharlo con claridad, escuchaba solo un zumbido que obstruía el resonar de sus gemidos; Gary por otra parte levanto las caderas del moreno para embestirlo mientras con su mano mastrurbaba a Nega.

-G-Gary…-susurro entre gemidos, lleno de deseo.

Esa tarde había sido dedicada solo a eso, al "pago" de Gary. Se encontraban abrazados en la cama cubiertos por las mantas, había sido agotador y ese podría ser buen momento para dormir; Gary tenia a Nega aferrado a él mientras recargaba su cabeza en la del moreno sonreía, al parecer de Nega, como idiota _"tiene que ser una maldita broma"._

**EXTRA 3: ¿TE QUEDARAS CONMIGO?**

Esa tarde había sido de las mejores para ella, no necesitaba a sus padres cuando tenia un hermano tan dulce como Remy; Timmy y Remy se habían tomado el tiempo después de la escuela para jugar con ella en los jardines junto con Poof, pero eso la comenzaba a hacer refleccionar, ¿y cuando Remy ya no estuviera junto a ella?

Estando recostada sobre su cama mirando al techo pensaba una y otra vez, si algo le sucediera a su hermano o si se iba para siempre de ella se quedaría completamente sola, sabia muy bien que sus padrinos mágicos no se quedarían con ella para siempre y el contar con sus padres no era una opción, sabia que no estarían para ella.

-si me quedara sola-penso la pequeña levantándose de la cama mirando a su alrededor, esa habitación, todas las cosas que tenia no eran de ella, no las quería, al fin entendia como se sentía su hermano, nada de eso valia la pena.

En ese instante apareció Poof de la nada tan sonriente como siempre, hubiera deseado regalarle una sonrisa pero no podía.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?-pregunto el pequeño.

-nada, solo pensaba… ¿Qué pasara cuando ya nadie este a mi lado?-eso lo sorprendia, la madurez de su "ahijada" lo sorprendia, nuca llegaría a ser como ella ni si quiera lograba entenderla del todo.

-pero nunca vas a estar sola-

-no digas mentiras-dijo con una triste sonrisa-ustedes algún dia se irán, Remy también lo hará, y si tengo amigos también, nada va a ser para siempre Poof-caminó hacia la ventana para mirar el jardín-solo quisiera estar segura de que una persona se quedará a mi lado-

Dejando pensativo al pequeño, se le ocurrio una idea, asi que volo hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

-yo me quedaré siempre a tu lado-

-no puedes prometerme eso-

-entonces desealo y será realidad-dijo el purpura, pero ella negó con la cabeza-bueno, hagamos un trato-dijo mostrando su meñique-prometo por mi varita que siempre estaré a tu lado-ella entrelazo su meñique con el de él.

-prometo por mi vida que siempre estaré a u lado-dijo la niña para después lanzarse en un abrazo al mas pequeño-muchas gracias-sin porder evitarlo, Poof se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se separo de ella mirando hacia otro lado, esa actitud hizo reir a Rose, le gustaba al fin escuchar su sonrisa.

**EXTRA 4: JUEGO DE POCKY, BESO.**

Tootie estaba en la habitación de su nuevo amigo, tenía tantos posters, figuras, de lo que él llamaba "anime", se encontraba leyendo un "manga" o al menos asi lo había llamado, estaba completamente roja tan solo leyendo las primeras paginas.

-¡es tan hermoso!-dijo abrazando el manga, cuando por la puerta entró el de ojos grises con una charola de botanas y un par de refrescos-¿Cómo no me dijiste que existía algo tan dulce y tierno como esto?-dijo releyendo la misma parte-este seme es tan lindo-

-¿Cuál estas leyendo?-

-el amor de un amante-dijo sin parar de leerlo-el uke es tan tierno y el seme es tan adorable-dijo ella.

-es mi manga favorito, tengo todos los tomos-

-¿en serio?-dijo sonriente, cuando llego a la parte de un beso entre los dos protagonistas-me gustaría que me dieran un beso asi-

-¿nunca te han besado?-exclamo sorprendido, pero ella al instante bajo la mirada ruborizada.

-no es exactamente eso, sino que a mi no me han besado, yo he besado-se llevo una mano a la nuca con nerviosismo e intentando cambiar de tema miró las botanas, a un lado del tazon había una caja que decía "Pocky" y la tomó-¿Qué es esto?-

-es galleta en palito cubierta de chocolate, casi siempre se usa para jugar-al de cabello azulado se le vino una idea a la cabeza al ver a su amiga confundida-¿quieres jugar?-

-no se como se juega-

-solo tomamos uno-dijo sacándolo y poniéndolo en la boca de la pelinegra, seguido puso sus labios en el otro extremo comenzando a comer la galleta, mientras estaba en shock solo se quedo mirando hasta sentir los labios del chico contra los suyos comenzando a moverse, cerraron los ojos disfrutando mas aquel momento hasta que la falta de oxigeno los separó-¿Qué te parecio?-

-muy bien-dijo embelesada.

-¿quieres pasar a la siguiente pagina del manga?-ella aun ruborizada cambio la pagina y esa parte era… mas fuerte-¿quieres que la intentemos?-dijo con picardía.

-¡N-NO!-exclamo ruborizada hasta las orejas viendo como reia a carcajadas.

**Hasta aquí llegamos, gracias por leer esta ultima parte.  
Por mayoría de votos Gary se ha quedado como seme -w-  
Espero leerlas luego, gracias a sus comenatrios, LAS QUIERO A TODAS!**

**ATTE: CaocHatsune**


End file.
